Yellow Serendipity
by Anneshka
Summary: [Ser-en-Dip-i-fy] Sustantivo. Se refiere a una aptitud para hacer descubrimientos deseables por accidente, encontrar algo bueno sin buscarlo / Ella era una persona tan normal, tan común, que jamás sobresaldría entre el resto de las chicas normales y comunes. Y aquel no fue más que un accidente, su descubrimiento accidental más preciado. Kuroko no Basuke. KisexOC.
1. Serendipity

_[Ser-en-Dip-i-fy]_

 _Noun. An aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident. Finding something good without looking for it._

* * *

El reloj marcó los últimos segundos, los más críticos. El último cuarto estaba llegando a su fin.

5… 4…

Una chica se hallaba entre el público mordiéndose las uñas, tensa como nadie, casi rezando mientras veía el final del partido de Kaijo contra Touou; los nervios se la comían viva. Podía jurarlo.

3… 2…

Y justo en ese momento, recordó cómo lo conoció.

1…

—

El primer día de clases en la escuela preparatoria Kaijo terminó más rápido de lo pensado, entre presentaciones e introducciones el tiempo se fue volando; y luego vinieron las actividades de los clubes a los que cada alumno decidió unirse. Como también era el primer día, pasó lo mismo que con las clases, sin embargo, una persona se quedó después de las actividades de su club, que finalizaban temprano. Le gustaba leer y quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Apoyada en un árbol en el jardín, el silencio era tan pacífico que podría pasar el resto de la vida allí sin problemas.

Hasta que un grito horrorizado muy cerca le hizo saltar en su sitio y buscar la fuente de aquello, que no estaba más lejos que unos cuantos metros. Era un muchacho rubio de un metro ochenta y nueve centímetros de altura, con la piel blanca y los ojos color miel. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos porque juraba que lo había visto en algún otro lugar, pero ¿dónde?

Como fuera, aquella persona estaba gritando y la causa era una lombriz que se arrastraba perezosamente hacia el sitio del rubio. La chica, que veía todo desde un ángulo escondido, alzó una ceja.

— De verdad, ¿todo por una miserable lombriz? Esto es ridículo…

Un nuevo grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ganándole un susto de paso porque estaba mucho más cerca que los anteriores. El muchacho estaba prácticamente junto a ella, aunque no la había notado.

— ¡Al menos nadie ha visto eso!— exclamó mientras hiperventilaba, viendo al animal de lejos y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

Y mirándolo más de cerca, ella se dio cuenta que era…

— ¡Kise Ryota!

Acto seguido, se cubrió la boca con las manos, dejando caer el libro que estuvo leyendo porque, rayos, había hablado en voz alta y el muchacho se dio cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Un segundo le tomó voltear a mirarla fijamente casi con miedo, lo que le tomó a ella ponerse tan pálida como una hoja de papel, sintiendo las palabras amontonarse y atorarse en su garganta.

— ¿¡L-lo has visto!?— gritó el rubio, nervioso, dando un paso para acercarse.

Pero ella se inclinó profundamente antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, desconcertando al chico y gritando en medio de su reverencia, con la nariz casi pegada al suelo:

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

— ¡Espera!

Sin embargo antes de que el modelo tuviera tiempo de decir o hacer algo más, ella se incorporó, tomo su bolso y se retiró corriendo, perdiéndose detrás de los muros de la salida.

Por su parte, Kise se quedó desconcertado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer en su sitio. Aquella chica acababa de huir y dejar tirado el libro que estuvo leyendo, y no era como si el jugador quisiera gritarle o algo por haber visto esa escenita, solo quería pedirle perdón porque estaba muy avergonzado y si hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí, quizás se hubiera controlado un poco. De todas formas, sabía su nombre, era una de sus fans, ¿no? Cuando estuviera dando autógrafos la buscaría entre las chicas para devolverle su libro, por lo pronto, tomó el texto y lo guardó con cuidado entre sus cosas, dejando salir un largo suspiro de resignación.

—

La chica ya iba a mitad de camino cuando, repentinamente, recordó el libro que ya no llevaba consigo.

— ¡No puede ser, lo he dejado!— masculló para sí misma. Resopló y, finalmente, se resignó a pasar por la biblioteca para retirar un libro, porque de ninguna manera iba a volver a la escuela a buscar el suyo. Seguramente Kise Ryouta lo había tomado y no estaba dispuesta a encararlo… Después de aquella vergüenza. De solo pensarlo se le colorearon las mejillas, de verdad no había sido su intención ver ese espectáculo.

Sin embargo, a veces pasaban accidentes por alguna razón. Ya vería cuál era la razón de ese, por lo pronto, se limitó a entrar en la biblioteca que frecuentaba cuando ya no tenía textos por leer en casa, y se perdió entre las estanterías llenas de libros viejos y nuevos. Se paró en la sección de ficción cuando un libro de pasta entre morada y negra le llamó la atención. Para su mala suerte, el libro estaba más alto de lo que podía alcanzar, por lo que se paró sobre una de las bajas repisas para alcanzarlo. Mala idea. Si algún trabajador la encontraba…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ahogó un grito del susto y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo entre unos brazos fuertes, pero aquella persona casi no emanaba calor alguno, su temperatura corporal era tan baja, que la chica supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba: el varón de un metro setenta y nueve centímetros de altura, pálido, de cabello oscuro y ojos oliva con el que de vez en cuando hablaba sobre libros; aunque no cruzaran más que unas cuantas palabras. Pero llevaban años de "conocerse", por lo que, inconscientemente, lo reconocía.

— Demonios, ten más cuidado, Shibata—gruñó, separándose casi inmediatamente—. La próxima vez no voy a estar para atraparte como si fueras una tonta princesita en apuros.

Sí, él no solía hablarle así ya que eran menos de diez palabras las que cruzaban cuando se veían, pero luego de un tiempo y que algunas veces hubiera salido con esos arrebatos, ella comprendió que esa se trataba de su verdadera personalidad, que era así con todos. Salió de sus pensamientos incorporándose para hacer una leve reverencia.

— Perdón, no te vi cuando venías y me asusté— se excusó. Al menos había logrado alcanzar el libro, pero él se lo arrebató de las manos luego de bufar para restarle importancia.

— Este libro es un asco— le interrumpió, volviendo a ponerlo en su sitio—. Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor— comentó mientras deslizaba la mano a través de los títulos de esa misma fila, concentrándose en buscar alguno que le gustara a ella.

Y esa era la faceta que solía ver de él, una concentrada, silenciosa y tranquila. Aunque el suyo era una especie de silencio calculador que le hacía ver siniestro cuando no hablaba, y eso era en parte la razón por la cual ella no se había acercado a él más de la cuenta. Había algo que la repelía.

— Probablemente este te guste— dijo finalmente, sacando uno de pasta negra que tenía grabado el título en letras rojas.

Shibata lo tomó con delicadeza, leyendo la contraportada. Esbozó una sonrisita porque, de alguna manera, ese muchacho sabía exactamente qué tipo de lecturas le gustaban; lo que resultaba irónico tomando en cuenta que no se conocían para nada, a parte de sus nombres. Para cuando levantó la cara, él ya se alejaba a paso perezoso.

— Gracias— alcanzó a decir un poco alto. Como respuesta, él alzó la mano, y luego se perdió entre los estantes.

Rápidamente fue al recibidor a retirar el título, una vez que el trámite estuvo hecho, salió con prisa a su hogar. Era normal que llegara tarde, pero hoy llegaba más tarde de lo acostumbrado, por lo que probablemente estarían preocupados por ella; no obstante, se dio cuenta de que la preocupación no era precisamente lo que flotaba en el aire cuando entró a casa y no escuchó absolutamente nada. Aun así, dejó los zapatos en la entrada y caminó a paso tranquilo, hablando en un tono alto:

— ¡Ya llegué!

Como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Por lo que suspiró y subió lentamente a su habitación, comenzando a leer el libro que recién pidió en la biblioteca. A penas alcanzó a leer unas cuantas páginas antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama, para cambiarse y lanzarse sobre el colchón. Continuó con su lectura hasta que su celular, en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, empezó a sonar. Con pereza se estiró para contestar la llamada y al hacerlo, una voz más que conocida salió de la bocina:

— _Asumo que ya llegaste a casa._

— Sí, hace unos… Veinte minutos— hizo una mueca al escuchar la música de fondo—. ¿Dónde estás?

— _En una reunión de negocios, todos estamos aquí._

Y con "todos" se refería a sus padres también, o eso llegó a concluir. Ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar a qué hora estarían de vuelta, porque sabía de antemano que esas reuniones jamás terminaban temprano. Empezando porque comenzaban siendo reuniones y terminaban siendo completas fiestas. Por esa razón nunca le había gustado asistir a ellas.

En fin, ese sería un día más en el que solo estarían ella y sus libros en casa.

— Nos vemos mañana.

— _Nos vemos._

—

Kise ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces fue golpeado y maltratado por el capitán del equipo que, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Kasamatsu. Al principio no se aguantaba que lo violentaran pero pasados los minutos, al ver la calidad de jugador del muchacho, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado y poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse. Aunque fuera tan solo el primer día, estaba bastante satisfecho, el equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo era muy prometedor.

Al salir, pasó por un sitio de comida rápida porque tenía demasiada hambre y no estaba dispuesto a cocinar al llegar a casa. No se estuvo mucho tiempo allí, y cuando fue a pagar, se encontró con el libro de aquella chica de más temprano entre sus cosas. Tomó su comida y salió del restaurante con el texto entre manos, leyendo de modo distraído el título. Le pareció sumamente raro aquel libro, y sin aguantarse la curiosidad, empezó a leerlo.

Aunque no le duró mucho el encanto porque leer no era algo que le gustara demasiado, precisamente.

Llegó a casa más pronto de lo que pensaba, dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y pasando directamente a su cuarto.

— ¡Ya llegué!

— Bienvenido a casa Ryota— escuchó la respuesta de la voz de su hermana mayor, quien estaba en la sala viendo la televisión distraídamente.

Su otra hermana estaba en su habitación, asumió, y sus padres aún no habían llegado. Una vez se cambió a ropa más cómoda, fue hasta la cocina donde comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras veía el libro olvidado en el jardín de la preparatoria; ya no lo estaba leyendo, pero pasaba las páginas con curiosidad y cuidado hasta que al llegar al final, encontró algo manuscrito en una letra pequeña, oscura y fluida. Un nombre:

 ** _Shibata Kai._**

Y ni se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa radiante de su rostro, porque seguro como que el cielo era azul, que ese era el nombre de la chica de cabello negro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que ha quedado un poco aburrido. /3

Anyway, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic de Kuroko no Basuke. Espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo, y que Kise no haya quedado muy _OOC_. Sólo para que quede claro, sigo los hechos del anime desde el inicio de este, aunque enfocado en Kaijo en lugar de Seirin.

Cabe destacar que los dorks del basket no son de mi propiedad, sino de su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y que Dios bendiga la imaginación de ese señor por haberlos creado. Siéntanse libres de dejar críticas constructivas o destructivas, las acepto todas (?) Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Strike one

Al día siguiente cuando Kai llegó, tal como en el primer día, el rubio estaba rodeado de montones de niñas gritonas y eufóricas. El problema no era tanto el ruido (que detestaba), era que estaban justo en la entrada de la preparatoria. Intentó pasar desapercibida y asumió que como su cabello era negro al igual que muchas, y su altura no era tan sobresaliente, lo lograría, pero no se esperaba el grito de voz masculina que la hizo detenerse en seco:

— ¡Shibata-san!— sí, Kise. Tenía una mano alzada, llamándola con una enorme sonrisa.

Kai maldijo entre dientes porque con eso confirmaba que él tenía su libro; pero no estaba dispuesta de ninguna manera a meterse entre ese montón de adolescentes con las hormonas a mil y escuchar sus gritos hasta quedarse sorda sólo para recuperar el texto. Aunque pensándolo bien… Definitivamente no. Sostuvo su bolso con un poco más de fuerza mientras chasqueaba la lengua, emprendiendo la huida hasta el edificio de aulas. Kise se quedó desconcertado, porque ella era una de sus fans, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no se había acercado o gritado algo como lo hacían el resto de ellas? Aún sin entender, esbozó una media sonrisa, por lo que los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Vaya que esa era una fan muy rara.

Kai se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una mesa junto a la ventana en su salón, mientras soltaba un suspiro de agradecimiento porque no le tocó en la misma clase con el modelo. Procedió a sacar el libro nuevo para empezar a leer con tranquilidad pues aún faltaban algunos minutos para empezar clases; a su alrededor habían algunos cuantos estudiantes hablando entre ellos, formando sus respectivos grupitos, pero ella era la única que estaba sola, perdida en su nube de imaginación. Y así se sentía bien.

Abajo en el jardín, Kise emprendía su camino al edificio de la escuela, cuando alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Kai se veía a través de una de las ventanas del primer piso. Se quedó parado en su sitio sin darse cuenta, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella ni lo notó porque jamás volteó a devolverle la mirada. Estaba concentrada en algo, no sabía qué, pero de alguna manera le dio curiosidad saber qué era lo que robaba toda su atención. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta entrar en el edificio, justo cuando el sonido del timbre inundó el lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los siguientes dos capítulos serán así de cortos porque solo relato hechos muy puntuales; pero los capítulos venideros serán más largos. Esperemos que Kai logre escapar con éxito del querido rubio con baterías inagotables. (?)

No poseo Kuroko no Basket, ellos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y que Dios bendiga la imaginación de ese señor por haberlos creado.

Gracias por leer y por los review, se les aprecia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Strike two

El resto del día pasó sin mayores complicaciones: las fans locas de Kise gritando por aquí y por allá y Kai huyendo de ellas y quejándose internamente porque Kaijo era una escuela demasiado ruidosa para su gusto. Odiaba tanto el ruido. Tuvo un pequeño momento de felicidad durante el club de lectura, donde empezaron a leer un libro sobre fisiología, en la biblioteca, rodeados de silencio. Y luego, fue el turno del comité de salud, donde les hicieron un pequeño examen para evaluar sus conocimientos acerca del cuerpo humano. Kai sacó la mayor puntuación.

Sin embargo a la hora de salida, que era aproximadamente la misma hora que terminaban las actividades de los clubes deportivos, Kai no alcanzó a huir a tiempo porque, mientras caminaba distraída con el libro retirado de la biblioteca, se chocó contra la espalda de alguien mucho más alto que ella, y aquella persona parecía una muralla de lo fuerte que era. Cayó estrepitosamente sentada en el suelo, el libro cerrado a un lado, mientras la morena se quejaba del golpe; hasta que el causante de su caída se volteó y cuando se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse, la sangre se le bajó hasta los pies.

— Por favor perdóname, no fue mi… ¡Shibata-san!

 _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí._

Realmente ese había sido el primer pensamiento de Kai, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había recogido su libro, estaba de pie y corría directo a la salida, sin darle tiempo a Kise para reaccionar. El rubio, que primeramente se había quedado pasmado, cayó en cuenta de la situación cuando ella ya estaba bastante lejos, y estaba lo suficientemente cansado por la práctica del club como para sentirse agobiado por el mero pensamiento de correr tras la chica para devolverle su libro. Igual se verían mañana de nuevo… Aunque eso no garantizaba que ella dejara de huir.

* * *

 **N/A:** No poseo Kuroko no Basket, ellos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y que Dios bendiga la imaginación de ese señor por haberlos creado.

Gracias por leer y por los review, se les aprecia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Strike three

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, Kai encontró una pequeña nota pegada en su casillero, en una letra desordenada, pero estilizada y bonita.

 ** _Te espero en el jardín delantero, por favor almorcemos juntos._**

La muchacha no escondió el disgusto, ¿quién rayos quisiera almorzar con ella? Empezando porque literalmente no le hablaba a nadie. Además, ella era demasiado normal como para sobresalir entre las demás chicas, era solo una más del montón, y francamente no le molestaba. Pero… De alguna manera aquella nota le daba curiosidad, así que suspiró, la arrugó y la lanzó dentro del casillero, pensando que al final, terminaría asistiendo a aquella llamada.

Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo, se esperaba de todo menos el panorama que se extendía frente a sus ojos: nada más y nada menos que Kise Ryota fue el autor de la nota, y estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y un montón de fans sentadas a su alrededor hablando y riendo con él. Kai se quedó casi petrificada al verlo, pero antes de emprender la huida, él pareció notarla.

— ¡Shibata-san!

Mala idea. Terrible idea. Las miradas iracundas de todas las niñas a su alrededor cayeron sobre ella, y Kai casi pudo leer en sus pensamientos las mil y un formas de matarla que ellas estaban planeando. Maldito por lo bajo, dando un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro… Para finalmente, salir corriendo a esconderse en algún rincón del edificio, dejando a un desconcertado Kise atrás por tercera vez. Una especie de mueca de tristeza apareció en el rostro del susodicho, pero al segundo siguiente, ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, como si de verdad una chica que él había estado buscando por varios días no estuviera huyendo de él de modo tan obvio.

Ryota la buscó el resto del día, terminando por obtener los mismos resultados. Llegaron a chocarse en un par de ocasiones y en todas pasó lo mismo: ella no decía nada, mantenía el rostro gacho y se iba rápidamente, fingiendo que nunca lo había visto en la vida, escurriéndose entre los estudiantes hasta perderse de vista. Con ello logró que Kise se cansara y se aburriera a partes iguales de ese tonto jueguito en el que ella literalmente huía cada vez que estaba cerca.

No era que le gustara sentirse rechazado.

* * *

 **N/A:** No poseo KnB, ellos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y que Dios bendiga la imaginación de ese señor por haberlos creado.

Gracias por leer y por los review, se les aprecia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Out

Durante los siguientes días, Kise se limitó a mirarla.

La veía a lo lejos, cuando su silueta se divisaba a través de los grandes ventanales en las paredes de la preparatoria. La veía cuando llegaba por las mañanas y cuando se iba por las tardes, cuando caminaba por los jardines buscando un sitio aislado de todos para comer en silencio y en paz. La veía por medio de las ventanas, en el comedor, incluso cuando caminaban por los pasillos y ella por casualidad pasaba cerca de él. Simplemente la miraba, a todas horas y en todos lados, no le quitaba la vista de encima cuando se le daba la oportunidad; pero ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo porque ni una sola vez le devolvió la mirada.

Hasta que un día, Kise se sentó en la mesa dañada de su aula.

— ¡Kise-kun está sangrando!

— ¿Eh?

En efecto. Resulta que aquella mesa tenía una barra de metal algo sobresaliente en un costado, que estaba roto en un ángulo peligroso, y el rubio no se dio cuenta de que al rozarlo, el pantalón de su uniforme se rompió, por una pequeña cortada un poco más arriba de la rodilla que había manchado un poco la ropa.

Acto seguido, el escándalo en el aula fue tanto, que a Kise prácticamente lo sacaron a patadas para ir a la enfermería; aunque para su mala suerte allí no había nadie.

Al menos no a simple vista.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shibata Kai casi suelta la bandeja con los implementos médicos que iba a usar con Kise cuando el susodicho profirió aquella exclamación. La chica inspiró profundo y continuó su camino hasta la camilla donde él estaba sentado, dejando la bandeja de metal sobre la mesa a un lado. No veía razón por la que contestar aquella pregunta… Pero tampoco veía razones para no hacerlo.

— Hoy me toca cumplir actividades del comité— aclaró, mientras tomaba un poco de alcohol para limpiar la cortada. Aunque no era tan grande, Kise hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

— Me corté con un trozo de metal— respondió, atento a los movimientos de la chica que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Estás en el comité de salud?

Kai suspiró y se alejó hasta el armario donde guardaban todo el inventario. Cuando regresó, tenía en sus manos una jeringa; Kise ni se molestó en ver nada más, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— Sí, estoy en el comité de salud.

Dejó la vacuna sobre la bandeja plateada y se volteó de nuevo para mirar fijamente al rubio, dándose cuenta del desagrado en su rostro al ver la aguja.

— Necesito que te subas la manga de la camisa, voy a ponerte la antitetánica. ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?

— No exactamente— aunque su rostro estaba torcido en una mueca de desagrado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se recogía la manga casi hasta llegar al hombro—. ¿Me va a doler?

La chica tomó una cinta de goma que amarró en su brazo, seguidamente un algodón remojado en alcohol que usó para limpiar el sitio, y cuando tomó la jeringa, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Tal vez te duela un poco.

Kise se tensó antes de que la aguja entrara en su piel, por lo que le dolió un poco más de lo normal. Sin embargo no dijo nada, se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño, no más. Kai se tardó menos de un minuto en terminar con el proceso y luego se quedó presionando levemente con un algodón el punto en el que le había puesto la vacuna.

De repente el silencio se hizo un poco pesado y tenso, Ryota no despegaba los ojos de Shibata, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Pero lo estaba haciendo a propósito, por lo que ella se apuró en terminar de ordenar las cosas en la bandeja y desapareció detrás de una puerta. El modelo estuvo a punto de irse, pero cuando se levantó de la camilla, ella reapareció por el sitio en el que se había ido. Tenía dos curitas en la mano.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Creí que ya habías terminado…

— No, ven aquí— palmeó la camilla de nuevo y abrió una de las curitas, redonda y pequeña, para ponerla en su brazo, donde le colocó la vacuna.

— ¿Por qué siempre huyes?

El corazón de Kai palpitó fuerte y rápido aunque no lo demostró. Estuvo pensando unos segundos en si responder a eso o no, realmente era una razón estúpida que no tenía nada que ver con el jugador de básquet. Pero al parecer, no tenía intenciones de irse hasta recibir una respuesta; inhaló mientras abría la segunda curita, una un poco más alargada y grande que la primera, para cubrir la cortada en su pierna.

— Bueno, es que siempre estas rodeado de fans gritonas y hormonales— empezó, ahogando una risita porque ahora que lo pensaba, realmente era estúpido—, y me molesta mucho el ruido, así que intento mantenerme alejada lo más posible porque me gusta estar en silencio y en paz.

Kise no dijo nada, simplemente la miró un poco sorprendido, como asimilando la información recibida.

— Pensaba que no te agradaba…

— No, para nada. Era solo eso, no puedo tener una opinión de ti porque no te conozco. Bueno, excepto por…— se interrumpió, inclinándose levemente—. Perdona por haber visto esa vez en el jardín, no fue mi intención, en serio.

— ¡No, no te preocupes!— exclamó, negando un poco con las manos— Son cosas que pasan… Por cierto, aquí tienes— mientras rebuscaba entre su mochila, seguía hablando—: tu libro. Lamento haberlo tenido tanto tiempo.

— Gracias.

Shibata tomó el texto y lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras Kise se arreglaba la manga del uniforme y luego se colocaba la chaqueta de vuelta. Acto seguido, tomó su mochila y se bajó de la camilla, caminando hacia la salida, aunque antes de salir, se detuvo.

— Por cierto, creo que no nos presentamos correctamente— se volteó e hizo una leve inclinación— Kise Ryota. Por favor cuida de mí.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación igual de leve.

— Shibata Kai; espero que nos llevemos bien.

Kise emprendió camino a la salida de nuevo, y mientras se iba, alzó una mano y exclamó:

— ¡Espero que pronto tengas una buena opinión sobre mí!

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas!~


	6. Murphy

Ocho días después de haber empezado las clases, Kai se levantó tarde para ir a la escuela. Se bañó y vistió en tiempo récord y entre carreras en el tren y en las calles, recuperó unos escasos cinco minutos, aunque seguía siendo tarde para ella. Tenía el cabello mojado, el uniforme a duras penas presentable, ni siquiera había comido y moría de frío. No era que hiciera mucho frío en esa época, más bien que era muy temprano en la mañana y su cabello no se había secado del todo, y ella no tenía mucha tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas.

Casi al llegar a las puertas de Kaijo, bajó la mirada para fijarse en la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Justo en ese momento se chocó contra _algo_ que al parecer, era un alguien que llevaba rato de pie en las puertas del lugar. Y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que hasta esa persona se tambaleó y casi se cae de no ser porque logró estabilizarse justo a tiempo. Kai no corrió con la misma suerte.

— ¡Duele!— murmuró, incorporándose para levantarse.

Alguien le tendió la mano y sin mirar mucho aceptó la ayuda, aunque una vez que estuvo de pie, se dio cuenta de quién era y el hecho de que se chocaran no era algo demasiado nuevo.

— Shibata-san, creo que deberías estar más al pendiente del sitio por el que caminas. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces nos hemos chocado en lo poco que va del año escolar— era Kise quien le sonreía levemente.

— Lo siento— Kai se inclinó y luego procedió a acomodarse un poco el uniforme al tiempo que caminaba al edificio de aulas—. Estoy retrasada, y no te noté porque estaba viendo la hora.

Como iba unos pasos más adelante que el rubio (que había comenzado a seguirla), no notó la expresión de él: incómoda, casi de molestia. Si había algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, e incluso casi podría decir que le disgustaba, era que no lo notaran. Pero Shibata parecía estar en su mundo todo el tiempo, por lo que no era raro que fuera la única persona que conocía que no se diera cuenta cuando estaba rondando por ahí.

— ¿Qué hacías a las afueras de la escuela?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Kai estaba rebuscando algo entre sus cosas en su bolso, cuando le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo.

— Te estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que siempre llegas temprano y estás en tu aula desde esas horas y cuando no te vi, me preocupé.

— ¿Cómo sabes que siempre estoy en mi aula desde temprano?

Kise no respondió. Se encogió un poco de hombros como restandole importancia y siguió de largo hasta su aula, dejando a una sorprendida y medio petrificada Kai atrás. Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que siempre la miraba, dejaría que se diera cuenta sola, si es que se daba cuenta algún día. La morena se quedó procesando la conversación un momento y luego volvió a la realidad, corriendo hasta el primer piso para llegar a tiempo al salón.

—

— ¿Está Shibata Kai aquí?

Un muchacho de tercer año con el cabello negro y los ojos azules se presentó en el aula ni bien el timbre de salida sonó. Todos en el sitio se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose entre ellos, hasta que la susodicha se levantó de su sitio al tiempo que asentía levemente.

— Soy yo.

— ¿Te importaría venir conmigo?

La chica se encogió un poco de hombros y siguió al mayor unos pasos más atrás. Hoy no tenía actividades en el club de lectura ni en el de ajedrez, así que se encontraba despreocupada, aunque un atisbo de confusión se dibujó en su rostro luego de unos minutos de caminata: su destino era el enorme gimnasio de básquet. Kai nunca imaginó siquiera andar cerca de esos sitios por dos razones en específico; la primera era que su condición física daba asco y pena al mismo tiempo, y eso conllevaba a la segunda razón, no jugaba ningún deporte y jamás lo haría.

— ¿Disculpa?— llamó al mayor antes de entrar al gimnasio— Creo que te equivocaste de persona. Yo no juego ningún deporte.

El de ojos azules se volteó y le sonrió un poco, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

— No te preocupes, no es por el deporte que te he llamado; es por el comité del que formas parte.

— ¿El comité?

Aún dubitativa, Kai entró. El lugar realmente era enorme, una cancha dividida en dos, llena de jugadores vestidos con ropas de práctica y varios más corriendo alrededor de la cancha, calentando, pasando el balón, practicando clavados y lanzamientos a distancia. En algún sitio la chica llegó a ver de reojo una mata de cabello dorado algo conocido, pero le restó importancia.

— Aparentemente eres muy buena a pesar de que solo tienes una semana presentando los primeros exámenes del comité de salud, has tenido las notas más altas.

— Ah, eso…— se encogió un poco en su sitio, intimidada por la grandeza del lugar y los jugadores.

No pasó mucho tiempo que el entrenador se acercó a ambos, posando la mirada en la chica de una manera inquisitiva.

— ¿Shibata Kai?— ella asintió— Has sido asignada al club de básquet como la encargada del área de primeros auxilios. De ahora en adelante tus actividades de comité serán cumplidas aquí— dijo de manera severa. Kai se quedó pasmada, intentando procesar la información, cuando el hombre le sonrió—. Soy Takeuchi Genta, el entrenador. Por favor cuida bien de mis muchachos.

— Sí… Señor.

Takeuchi procedió a retirarse, y el muchacho que la guió hasta allí le puso una mano en el hombro de manera amable, dándole un ligero apretón.

— Tranquila, lo harás bien. Si Takeuchi-sensei te eligió, ha de tener una buena razón— le dijo con un tono conciliador— ¿Te importa si te presento a los titulares? Vas a tener mucho trabajo con ellos de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, soy Kasamatsu Yukio, el capitán del equipo.

Kai no respondió a nada, solamente dio un asentimiento tanto a la cuestión como a la presentación del capitán; después de todo él ya conocía su nombre. Kasamatsu les gritó algo a los jugadores y rápidamente cuatro de ellos acudieron al llamado. Todos los demás siguieron con su entrenamiento porque nadie quería soportar los golpes de Kasamatsu si este se llegaba a dar cuenta que habían dejado de entrenar sólo para ver lo que pasaba.

De entre los cuatro que se acercaron, uno gritó al mismo tiempo que Kai.

— ¡Shibata-san!

— ¡Kise-san!

— ¿Se conocen?

Kai tomó una gran bocanada de aire. De todas las personas que podían estar en el club de baloncesto, por supuesto que Kise era una de ellas y más importante, un titular, porque la ley de Murphy era así de cruel con las personas.

— Si chocarse cerca de tres veces por día con alguien puede llamarse _conocerlo_ , pues sí, nos conocemos muy bien.

Sí, era muy cruel.


	7. Her eyes

— Soy Shibata Kai, aunque creo que ya lo saben— se presentó la muchacha con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro—. Desde ahora seré quien cuide de ustedes, espero llevarnos bien— con una inclinación culminó.

— Mi nombre es Moriyama Yoshitaka, mi posición es la de _shooting guard_ , ¡y desde ahora jugaré para ti!— se apresuró uno de ellos, adelantándose para tomarle las manos a Kai con una expresión que… Ella no supo definir si era de galantería o emoción.

Kasamatsu lo jaló del cuello de la camisa, alejándolo de ella, aunque la chica continuó con esa mueca desconcertada en el rostro, intentando definir qué había sido eso.

— No te preocupes, él suele ser así con todas las chicas. Soy Kobori Koji, mi posición es _center_ — le sonrió de manera conciliadora—. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

— ¡Ese «esupio» Moriyama! ¡Ni «iquira» la «ermiamos» de conocer y ya la «epana»!— Kai se asustó al escuchar los gritos y entrecerró un poco los ojos, no había entendido nada— ¡«Oy» Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, el _power forward_! ¡«E» un gusto «onocere»!

Dicho esto el muchacho tomó su mano y comenzó a sacudirla de modo energético. La pelinegra miró de reojo a los demás jugadores en busca de una explicación, pero ellos tenían exactamente la misma mueca confundida en sus caras; y luego un nuevo pensamiento acudió a su mente: tendría que buscarse unos tapones de oídos porque esos jugadores eran algo… Escandalosos.

El último en acercarse fue Kise, con su usual sonrisa en los labios.

— Ya nos conocemos, pero me llamo Kise Ryota— aunque su voz era imperativa y firme, fue como un alivio para descansar de los gritos y exclamaciones—. Soy el _small forward_ y el As del equipo. Estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo.

— Sí; es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

— El gusto es nuestro. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es…

— Sentarme en las bancas y esperar a que alguien se lesione para ayudar— interrumpió la oración de Kasamatsu, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisita entre dientes.

El capitán asintió, despeinándose un poco el cabello. Kai se dio media vuelta al tiempo que hacía un asentimiento y se dirigió al lugar, los jugadores por su parte, volvieron a la cancha para seguir con su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Kise no pudo evitar hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando ella estaba rondando cerca: mirarla... O al menos hasta que Kasamatsu se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para variar.

— ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!— lloriqueó, sobándose el lugar afectado.

— Deja de mirarla y concéntrate en lo que hacemos.

—… Sí.

—

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Kai tomó su bolso dispuesta a retirarse, pero Kise la interceptó.

— ¡Shibata-san!— el rubio la tomó de la muñeca, causando un sobresalto en ella— Iremos todos a comer después de salir, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Shibata se deshizo del agarre en su muñeca disimuladamente, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Kise se amplió un poco, y la chica no encontró una razón en específico para negar la invitación. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, mientras asentía.

— Está bien, pero debo ir a entregar un libro en la biblioteca primero. ¿Les importa esperarme?

— No es problema. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Kai alzó una ceja, nunca había entendido la insistencia del rubio para con su persona. Entendía que al principio la persiguiera por todos lados para entregarle el libro con el que se había quedado, pero ya no había nada que devolver, ya no tenía que estar insistiendo en estar a su alrededor. Ryota, por su parte, simplemente quería que ella lo notara más; que no se chocara con él porque nunca se diera cuenta de cuando estaba cerca.

— Creo que ganaremos tiempo si voy mientras ustedes se cambian; dime dónde van a estar y yo llegaré cuando termine.

El rubio esbozó una mueca desconsolada y desconcertada a partes iguales.

— ¡Shibata-san, eres cruel! Es la primera vez que una chica me niega una invitación.

— Lo siento Kise-kun— suspiró, resignada—. Creo que puedo esperarte…

— ¡Está bien, no tardo!

El jugador salió corriendo a los vestidores sin siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar. Kai se quedó unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de pasar, y luego sintió una cantidad de miradas amenazadoras atravesándola como puñales; y no quería darse la vuelta, de verdad que no, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido de auto conservación. Allí estaban: el grupo de fans que observó a Kise durante toda la práctica, mirándola con unos instintos asesinos que la pelinegra pudo sentir incluso al otro lado del gimnasio.

 _Esto es malo. Debería alejarme de Kise Ryota si no quiero terminar colgada de cabeza en la entrada de la escuela o algo así._

Porque si había una cualidad particular de las fans del modelo, esa era que daban miedo. Daban mucho miedo. Por esa razón, a parte del escándalo, Kai siempre huía al verlas cerca, pero nunca le diría a Kise que sus fans le daban miedo, eso era aún más estúpido que el hecho de que huyera porque le molestaban mucho sus gritos.

Unos minutos después el rubio salió de los vestidores, con su uniforme arreglado, fresco cual lechuga y el cabello húmedo, goteando un poco. Las fans (cómo no) comenzaron a gritar como locas, por lo que la nueva integrante del club de básquet gruñó y salió casi corriendo del gimnasio. Esta vez, el modelo no se desconcertó, sólo esbozó una sonrisa, saludó a las chicas con una mano y salió del lugar, siguiendo los pasos de Kai que ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

— Lo siento. Fans, gritos, molestia.

— No te preocupes— le restó importancia con una mano y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente con ella—. Si no supiera que es porque de verdad te molesta mucho el ruido, diría que estás celosa.

Shibata no respondió. Aquél tipo de bromas no le hacían gracia, entonces ¿por qué se sonrojaba? Tal vez era porque, por primera vez, estaba caminando con un chico a solas. Sí, tenía que ser eso: estaba avergonzada.

— No estoy celosa, no soy una de tus hormonales fans— Kise se paró en seco ante la negativa, viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué? ¿No eres una de mis fans?

— No— la morena se detuvo, alzando un poco las cejas mientras le devolvía la mirada—. Te conozco porque eres un modelo de renombre y te he visto en algunas de las revistas que lee mi hermano, pero nada más.

— ¡Pensaba que lo eras!

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

— Bueno… Cuando nos vimos por primera vez gritaste mi nombre, así que…

Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó la risita ahogada de Kai. En realidad, aunque siempre la _miraba_ , nunca se había dedicado a _observarla_ , y ahora que la observaba, se dio cuenta de que era una chica realmente bonita. Su cabello era negro azabache y caía en leves ondas hasta la cadera, el flequillo le cubría un poco la frente; su piel era blanca aunque no demasiado y sus ojos eran negros, aunque un poco peculiares porque no eran rasgados sino almendrados, grandes y brillantes. Eso era lo único que realmente la diferenciaba del resto. Sus labios eran pequeños pero no delgados, de un pálido rosa, y se dio cuenta incluso de que en la oreja izquierda tenía un piercing. Ahora fue el turno de Kise para ahogar una risita, mientras reanudaba la caminata.

Al llegar a la librería, Ryota le abrió la puerta.

— Puedes esperar aquí afuera si te aburre entrar. No tardaré.

— No te preocupes.

Ambos entraron y Kai se dirigió directo al mostrador. Con una rápida mirada analizó el lugar y las personas en él: no esperaba encontrar a su amigo de biblioteca porque él sólo hacía acto de aparición los lunes y muy raras veces los viernes, y era martes. Devolvió el libro retirado una semana atrás, sin darse cuenta que Kise estaba a su lado cuando le colocaron el sello; por la misma razón dio un sobresalto cuando él habló:

— ¿Ese no es el libro que estabas leyendo la semana pasada?

— Sí.

— ¿¡Y ya lo terminaste!?

La recepcionista frunció el ceño y le pidió al rubio un poco de silencio, por lo que Kai volvió a reír, hablando en susurros mientras asentía:

— Así es.

— Que rápido lees…

— Solo es costumbre. Me tardé un poco por las clases y las actividades en los clubes y el comité.

Se retiraron cuando la bibliotecaria terminó con su trabajo dándole una sonrisa a la morena, obviamente la conocía. Una vez fuera, Kise la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla al restaurante donde comerían, y por segunda vez, Kai se deshizo de ese agarre de manera disimulada. No era que le molestara, más bien la ponía un poco nerviosa.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo harás cuando tengas actividades en los clubes y hayan prácticas al mismo tiempo?— cuestionó el rubio, haciendo que la chica cayera en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— No lo había pensado…— murmuró— Creo que tendré que hablar con Takeuchi-sensei.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a _Magi Burger_ , donde ya los esperaba el resto del equipo. Sin mucho preámbulo ambos fueron a hacer sus pedidos, aunque Kai simplemente pidió una malteada de doble chocolate y papas fritas.

— ¿Sólo vas a comer eso?— Kasamatsu la miró con una ceja alzada. Todos tenían como mínimo dos hamburguesas de las más grandes en sus bandejas. La chica solo asintió mientras se encogía un poco de hombros.

— No soy deportista, mi apetito no es tan voraz.

La comida transcurrió sin muchas novedades. Los muchachos hablaban animadamente, algunos gritando de vez en cuando, Moriyama que intentó coquetearle a Kai más de una vez ganándose golpes de Kasamatsu, Kise tan energético como nunca lo había visto, y ella solo los miraba con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose tan solo con verlos.

Al terminar ya estaba anocheciendo; salieron en grupo del lugar y una calle más adelante, se separaron. Sin embargo, Kasamatsu y Kise se quedaron un rato más con Kai.

— Shibata-san, te acompañamos a casa— inquirió el mayor de los tres tranquilamente.

— No es necesario, no vivo tan lejos.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, gracias por su compañía y también por invitarme a venir con ustedes— dicho esto, les hizo una leve reverencia y dándose media vuelta, emprendió su camino a casa.

Ni Kise ni Kasamatsu dijeron nada más, pero como ya se le había hecho costumbre, Kise la observó fijamente hasta que desapareció a lo lejos, cruzando por una de las calles. El capitán se dio cuenta de ello y le dio un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas.

— Mirar a las personas tan fijamente es de mal gusto, idiota.

— ¡Qué!

El moreno no le respondió. Caminó en dirección contraria a la de Kai, con el rubio siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

— ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!

— Como sea. ¿Qué tanto le miras a esa chica? Me sorprende que ella no se haya dado cuenta de lo fijo que la miras todo el tiempo.

Kise se sonrojó por haber sido descubierto. Tampoco era que le importara mucho que los demás se dieran cuenta de que siempre la miraba, es que los métodos de Kasamatsu le hacían sentirse algo avergonzado. Si lo decía de esa manera, sonaba mal, pero él no lo hacía con mala intención. Suspiró al sentir la fija mirada de reojo de su sempai.

— Es que me parece una persona peculiar…— musitó. No era verdad del todo, pero tampoco era mentira del todo.

— Lo es. Tiene algo que la hace diferente de cierta forma, pero no sé qué es.

— Sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? — el ceño fruncido de Kasamatsu no se hizo esperar, deteniéndose para mirar fijamente al rubio.

— Sus ojos son diferentes. Son negros, pero no rasgados, tiene ojos almendrados y eso la hace un poco distinta.

—… Ya entiendo— asintió.

Kise se quedó esperando el resto de la oración o que le explicara qué era lo que entendía, pero aquella explicación nunca llegó.

* * *

 **N/A:** La pequeña Shibata ha conocido a quienes serán sus mejores amigos desde ahora. (?) Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y por los review, ¡nos vemos!


	8. British

A la mañana del miércoles, Kai ya estaba sentada en su sitio usual cuando un destello amarillo a lo lejos, en la entrada de la escuela, le hizo levantar la mirada de su libro. Cómo no, se trataba de Kise, quien avanzaba con la mirada fija en la ventana. Fija en ella. La Shibata se sonrojó, aunque no apartó la mirada, y a lo lejos pudo notar lo que parecía una sonrisa danzando en los labios del rubio. Se mantuvieron las miradas hasta que fue imposible porque él se adentró en el edificio, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

Ese día no se chocaron en los pasillos.

—

Para cuando comenzaron las horas de práctica del club, tanto Kai como Kasamatsu se encontraban ya en el gimnasio. No fue más que una coincidencia que se hayan encontrado en el camino allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— fue la cuestión del capitán, mientras entraban en el lugar. Kai se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

— Es una manía. Me gusta estar un poco más temprano de la hora en todos lados.

Un sonrojo se hizo notorio en las mejillas del mayor, aunque ella tan sólo rió por lo bajo ante esa reacción.

— ¿No tienes actividades en los otros clubes?

— Hablé con los encargados para cambiar las horas a unas un poco más tarde, así no tendré problemas en venir aquí— dijo ella con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Como el capitán, tengo que dar el ejemplo, además, también me gusta estar más temprano en todos lados.

Acto seguido, Yukio se excusó para ir a los vestidores pues ya se acercaba la hora en la que empezaban a llegar todos. Y tenía razón, porque mientras él estaba allí, empezaron a llegar grupitos de jugadores que le saludaban cordialmente a medida que iban entrando y pasando a los vestidores. Cinco minutos después, el gimnasio estaba lleno y casi todos calentando y preparándose para el entrenamiento, pero el as del equipo no había llegado.

— Ese Kise, siempre llegando tarde a todos lados…

Moriyama estuvo a punto de acotar algo al comentario de su capitán pero justo en ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dando paso a un tranquilo rubio que saludó a todos con un ademán mientras se dirigía a los vestidores. Kai negó un poco con la cabeza, pero ahogó un grito al ver la patada salvaje que le propinó Kasamatsu. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y fue a ayudar al modelo que lloriqueaba en el suelo, aunque los demás integrantes del equipo le habían dicho que lo tomara a la ligera, pues era más normal de lo que creía.

— ¿Estás bien? — se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Shibata-san está preocupada por mí, que linda! — la exclamación de Kise vino acompañada por un abrazo asfixiante en el cual envolvió a la chica, por su parte, Kai estaba entre roja de vergüenza y morada por la falta de aliento.

— Es obvio que está preocupada tonto, es la encargada de los primeros auxilios — gruñó el capitán.

— ¡Es por mí! ¿A que sí, Shibata-san?

— Bueno, en realidad…

— ¡Kise, cállate y ve a cambiarte, ya llevas diez minutos de retraso, idiota!

Ante el segundo golpe de Kasamatsu, Ryota corrió directo a los vestidores para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

—

Kai se pasó toda la práctica leyendo, el libro que Kise tuvo en sus manos por casi una semana. No era que la práctica no le interesara, más bien… _Que la práctica no le interesaba_. Mientras los jugadores no salieran heridos, todo estaría bien. Y todo estuvo bien, hasta que escuchó un golpe y unos ruidos inusuales, al minuto siguiente Kise se acercaba cojeando levemente a la banca. Kasamatsu venía más atrás, con una expresión de pocos amigos decorando sus facciones. La chica dejó el libro a un lado de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Me resbalé con sudor y me torcí el tobillo— el tono de Kise daba a entender que realmente estaba arrepentido. Kasamatsu cada vez se veía más irritado.

— Estas cosas pasan cuando no te concentras, Kise.

Kai ahogó una risita mientras el rubio se quitaba el zapato y la media para que ella pudiera examinarlo. Se arrodilló frente a él para tomar su pie con cuidado entre sus manos y comenzar a moverlo de arriba a abajo lentamente.

— Avísame si te duele o sientes molestia.

Realmente no era algo grave siquiera. Solo una torcedura leve cuyo dolor desaparecería en unas horas, sin embargo, tenía que dejar de practicar por ese día, mayormente esa era la razón por la que Kasamatsu estaba disgustado. Kai le hizo un torniquete en el tobillo al rubio y le colocó una bolsa de hielo picado.

— Cuando sientas la piel adormecida, quítatelo— dijo refiriéndose al hielo, mientras le tendía una pastilla— ¿Eres alérgico al acetaminofén?— ante su negativa, se la entregó— Bien, tómatela, ayudará a reducir el dolor.

— Eres muy dedicada, Shibata-san, quién diría que una simple torcedura llevaba tantos cuidados.

— Solo porque es una torcedura, y es mejor que quede en solo eso a que pase a mayores. Si fuera un esguince no podrías jugar en algunos meses— sonrió al ver el horror en la cara de Kise.

— ¿¡En serio!?

— Así es, aunque de igual forma… No podrás jugar hasta dentro de unos dos o tres días.

Kise resopló e hizo un mohín, quejándose internamente de su torpeza. Era obvio que no le diría que la estuvo mirando mientras hacía el _dunkeo_ y por ello terminó resbalándose. No tenía por qué saberlo. Durante el silencio que se formó entre ellos, Kai tomó el libro nuevamente, retomando su lectura. Entonces el modelo notó qué libro era.

— ¡Oye! Ese es el libro que dejaste cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

— Lo es— asintió—. No he terminado de leerlo porque lo tenías, y antes de que me lo entregaras había comenzado a leer otro.

— Leí un poco del principio, pero lo dejé.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Leer no es lo mío— dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Fue una sorpresa que estuviera en inglés.

— Así que lo dejaste porque te aburría.

— Sí.

— _Entonces hablas inglés_ — lo último lo dijo en aquel idioma aunque tenía un acento algo peculiar para Kise. El rubio, que primero se había sorprendido un poco, esbozó una sonrisa, respondiéndole de la misma forma:

— _Es mi mejor materia._

— _De alguna manera no me sorprende, eres modelo, asumo que es necesario hablarlo._

— _Asumes bien, pero… ¿Cómo es que tú sabes hablar inglés tan bien?_

Kai le dedicó una sonrisa parecida a la que danzaba en sus propios labios, dejándolo casi hipnotizado, aunque algo muy dentro de él se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que su sonrisa le había parecido tan bonita.

— _Mi padre es británico._

— _¿¡De verdad!?_

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque los jugadores titulares se acercaron a ambos, alegando que ya casi se terminaba la práctica y por lo tanto ella podía retirarse si deseaba. No obstante, Kai decidió quedarse hasta el final, porque estaba muy entretenida su charla con Ryota.

— Así que eres _half_ — comentó Kise, sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Algo así. En realidad nunca me ha gustado que me llamen de esa manera— se encogió un poco de hombros.

— Usas el apellido de tu madre, ¿no?

Ella no contestó, solamente asintió, tomando el libro de nuevo para seguir leyendo. Kise entendió la indirecta y se quedó callado, algo sorprendente para una persona tan energética como él. Tan sorprendente que no podía ser cierto, por lo que solo un minuto después volvió a hablarle, esta vez diciendo algo que consiguió que ella se sonrojara levemente:

— Por cierto, ya es la segunda vez… Shibata-san, gracias por cuidar de mí.

— N-no es nada. En lugar de agradecerme, deberías tener más cuidado.

Aquello… ¿Era un reproche? Eso parecía. El rubio simplemente volvió a sonreír, sin voltear a mirarla ni esperar nada más de su parte; esa literalmente había sido la conversación más larga que llegaron a tener desde que se vieron por primera vez y para ser sincero, no fue algo aburrido. Por alguna razón estaba empezando a gustarle hablar con Shibata Kai, cosa que tendría que hacer más a menudo si de verdad quería que ella tuviera una buena opinión de él en algún momento.

La práctica culminó y los chicos del equipo se fueron juntos a sus hogares mientras Kai emprendía camino de vuelta al edificio, aun teniendo actividades de los clubes que cumplir.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Uy! Lamento la tardanza. Me temo que el sitio donde estoy no ha habido internet y gracias a los Dioses hoy he tenido, así que (?)

Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan review, igual para los favs y los seguidores, se les aprecia muchísimo

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Bad habbit

Kai no se esperaba en absoluto que alguno de los muchachos del club de básquet siguiera en la escuela para cuando ella terminara sus propias actividades en los clubes, y sin embargo ahí estaba: Kise Ryota saludándola alegremente desde la entrada de la preparatoria, con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que casi la cegaba.

No entendía, no entendía por qué estaba ahí, por qué la buscaba, por qué la miraba tanto pensando que ella no lo notaba. No lo entendía.

— ¿Kise-kun?— la confusión en su rostro era evidente. Por un momento pensó que estaría saludando a alguien más que no fuera ella pero fue él mismo quien se le acercó.

— ¡Shibata-san, hola!

— Hola… De nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? — Kise hizo un puchero al ver su ceño fruncido.

— Shibata-san, ¡eres mala! ¿No te alegras de verme?

— No es eso— alzó una ceja—. Pensé que te habías ido a casa. De todas formas, no deberías estar aquí, tienes que descansar, tu pie…

— Es precisamente por eso que te esperé hasta ahora— la interrumpió, rascándose la nuca con una tonta sonrisa—. Olvidé el nombre del medicamento que me diste para el dolor.

Mentira.

Era una mentira tan descarada que Kise se sorprendía de que ella no hubiera dudado. Simplemente quería mirarla más tiempo, hablar más con ella, porque le había gustado mucho la conversación que tuvieron más temprano. Kai alzó ambas cejas de forma escéptica, y el rubio rezó a todos los dioses para que no lo descubriera.

— Acetaminofén. Hay muchas pastillas que tienen ese componente, la mayoría puede servirte.

Kai comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela, guardando el libro que traía entre manos en su bolso. Kise la siguió unos pasos más atrás, con un aura tan alegre que parecía brillar como una estrellita.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, causando que él se chocara contra su espalda, por lo que ella perdió el equilibrio y casi se va de boca contra el suelo. De no ser por Ryota que reaccionó a tiempo para pasarle un brazo por la cintura y ponerla de nuevo estable en el suelo, Kai habría acabado con un par de rodillas raspadas.

— ¿Estás bien?— Shibata asintió vagamente, retirando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y alejándose del chico rápidamente.

— L-lo siento.

— No pasa nada, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— Sí— dio un muy profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Al abrirlos, Kise estaba ahí, cómo no, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Te acompañaré, no quiero que te pase nada en el camino. Hoy pareces más distraída de lo normal.

— Realmente no es necesario.

— Quiero hacerlo.

Kai se mordió los labios, aguantando las ganas de gritarle ahí mismo, de verdad, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué la insistencia? Había cientos de chicas desesperadas por algo de su atención en la preparatoria, y él tenía que perseguirla a ella, que de verdad no estaba nada interesada en su persona. Era demasiado irónico, y llegaría a parecerle hasta hilarante si no fuera porque su paciencia estaba empezando a acabarse.

— Me gusta pasar tiempo con Shibata-san.

Y esa era la gota que rebosó el vaso.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?— gruñó— Juro que eres la única persona que conozco que quiere pasar tiempo con alguien que vive huyendo de él, teniendo un montón de fans desesperadas detrás de sus pasos.

— ¡Así que sí huías de mí!— exclamó el rubio, como si eso fuera realmente lo importante justo en ese momento— Siempre supe que eso del ruido era una excusa solamente— y de verdad no comprendía por qué rayos tenía esa sonrisa brillante como tatuada en el rostro.

— ¡Kise!

Para Kise, que casi llegaba al metro noventa y le sacaba casi treinta centímetros de diferencia a Kai, esa imagen de ella enojada, gruñendo entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y el mentón alzado para encararlo, era una imagen demasiado tierna. Rió bajito y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinando un poco el ya de por sí enredado cabello de ella, quien se removió inquieta.

— Eres diferente a ellas, Shibata-san— su respuesta desconcertó a la menor—. Casi podría adivinar la forma de ser de esas chicas: la mayoría de ellas son vacías y se preocupan más si se les rompió una uña o si no tienen el último accesorio a la moda. Y a ti esas cosas te tienen sin cuidado, prefieres dedicarte a lo que te gusta, aunque te molesten por tener la nariz siempre metida en un libro, o por ser una persona solitaria. No te importa lo que piensen los demás, no eres conformista.

Kai resopló, dándose media vuelta para continuar caminando, siendo seguida inmediatamente por el rubio, pero esta vez no protestó por su compañía.

— Voy a pasar por alto el comentario de la nariz siempre metida en un libro solamente porque ese fue el monólogo más cursi que me han dicho jamás.

Kise se carcajeó, con un sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas irremediablemente. Y a pesar de que no la veía directo a la cara, pudo notar perfectamente el sonrojo de Kai, porque desde donde estaba podía apreciar fácilmente el color rojizo que habían adoptado sus orejas.

—

Al día siguiente, Kai llegaba con un par de audífonos puestos y leyendo, para variar. Por lo que no fue muy extraño cuando se chocó con Ryota entrando a la escuela. Aunque no fue un choque de frente, más bien fueron sus hombros dándose un leve golpe; la chica de inmediato dio un sobresalto y se quitó los audífonos de un jalón, aunque cuando vio el destello dorado del cabello del modelo, suspiró.

— Buenos días para ti también, Shibata-san.

— Buenos días.

No cruzaron más palabras en todo el camino hasta las aulas, a pesar de que Kise la acompañó y luego siguió hasta la suya, despeinando un poco su cabello como despedida cuando llegó a la puerta de su salón. De verdad no quería acostumbrarse a eso, a chocarse con él la mayoría de las veces, a que casi siempre estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor, no quería acostumbrarse a su presencia.

 _Y le convenía no hacerlo_ , porque ahí estaban, las miradas asesinas de sus fans que definitivamente _no_ estaba dispuesta a soportar ni por la recompensa más valiosa del planeta. No quería ganarse el odio de personas tan terroríficas como lo eran las fans de Kise, pero por ese camino iba si no se alejaba del rubio pronto. Y por lo que parecía, eso era misión imposible… Kise siempre estaba cerca. No necesariamente a su lado, pero cerca, lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta, aunque nunca lo hiciera notar.

Pero definitivamente el colmo fue esa tarde del jueves, cuando Ryota se apareció en su salón con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante, alegando que irían juntos al gimnasio. Sí, porque no le estaba pidiendo permiso; se lo estaba _imponiendo_.

— De verdad no lo entiendo— Kai musitó, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no la escuchara.

— ¿Entender qué?

— A ti.

— No hay nada que entender— se encogió de hombros—. Ya te lo dije: me gusta pasar tiempo con Shibata-san.

Kai no dijo nada al respecto. Soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada, aunque al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio, un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente.

— ¡Oye! Tú no puedes jugar aún, ¿por qué has venido al gimnasio?

— ¿Es necesario que te responda?— Kise alzó una ceja— En los clubes también hay que cumplir asistencias.

Respiró profundo con esa respuesta, aunque el muchacho sonrió con malicia. Ambos sabían que aquella no era la verdadera razón, pero era más fácil fingir que sí lo era.

Durante todo el entrenamiento Kise y Kai se mantuvieron sentados observando, ella en silencio, él haciendo comentarios sobre cada cosa que veía. Lo peculiar en el asunto fue que la chica no sacó ningún libro en ningún momento, y eso para el jugador fue un gran avance, de alguna manera. Al terminar, Kasamatsu arremetió contra Kise (como cosa rara) y Shibata aprovechó aquello para escabullirse entre todos.

Finalmente, ese día se fue sola a casa.


	10. Five minutes

_Lo sabía. Sabía que si seguía, algo así iba a pasar._

Kai se abrazó a sí misma, la sorpresa que primeramente había dejado entrever en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una mueca entre molesta y resignada. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que gritaba Kasamatsu ni los reproches de Kise, todo a su alrededor desapareció cuando se encerró en su burbuja. Tal vez no gritó ni dijo nada simplemente porque estaba demasiado consciente de que pasaría, y hasta en cierta forma, agradecía que fuera solamente eso y no algo peor.

El hecho de que estuviera completamente mojada de pies a cabeza, goteando por todos lados, no era más que culpa suya. El hecho de que las fans de Kise le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada entrando al gimnasio, no era más que culpa suya. Así que no tenía caso que el capitán del equipo estuviera gritándoles a ellas que tuvieran un poco más de respeto o lo que fuera, ni que Kise les reprochara su comportamiento, todo aquello era simplemente culpa suya.

— Kasamatsu-sempai, Kise-kun— les interrumpió en su retahíla de regaños. Las fans la miraron aún más molestas, si eso era posible—. Déjenlo, ya está bien. De todos modos esto ya no tiene arreglo.

— ¡Pero Shibata-san—

— Déjalo, Kise— cortó Kasamatsu—. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Shibata?

— Sí, no es nada más que agua fría.

El mayor de los tres asintió, siguiendo a la chica dentro del gimnasio. Moriyama le tendió una toalla, que ella usó para secarse un poco el rostro y el cabello. El uniforme había quedado completamente empapado, y Kai comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómoda cuando la ropa se le pegó al cuerpo de manera extraña. Terminó sentada en la esquina más alejada del gimnasio, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía con las manos y el bolso; escuchando la voz sobresaliente y enojada del entrenador:

— ¿Qué pasa con esas chicas?— vociferaba, y la morena tan sólo atinaba a encogerse cada vez más en su lugar—. El director se enterará de esto.

— ¿Takeuchi-sensei?— dijo Kai a mediana voz, cuando el hombre comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida. De verdad no quería quedarse así, en ese lugar, sin el entrenador. Y salir tampoco era una buena idea, francamente.

— Vuelvo en seguida, no pienso dejar que estés en esa situación en un gimnasio lleno de testosterona— refunfuñó, retirándose del lugar—. ¡No detengan el entrenamiento!

Inmediatamente Kise se sentó frente a ella, pero dándole la espalda, como si estuviera buscando protegerla de las miradas indeseadas que ya empezaban a recaer sobre la muchacha. La práctica continuó sin interrupciones y era la primera vez que Kai veía que Kasamatsu no le gritara al rubio por dejar de entrenar.

— Lo siento mucho— se escuchó de repente la voz del jugador.

La menor dio un sobresalto al escuchar esa oración. Realmente no era culpa de él, no era culpa de nadie más que suya: la persona que decidió seguir cerca de Kise Ryota aunque estuviera consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones. La persona que no se alejó a tiempo.

— No hay nada que perdonar— respondió en un suspiro—. Que tus fans estén todas muy chifladas no es culpa tuya— los hombros de Kise temblaron un poco debido a que se aguantó la risa.

— Déjame compensártelo.

— No es necesario.

— Sí lo es.

La chica dejó salir un suspiro nuevamente, a sabiendas de que aquella era una batalla perdida: podrían estar horas discutiendo y Kise se saldría con la suya de todos modos aún en contra de su voluntad. Al final simplemente se quedó callada, estaba lo suficientemente fastidiada como para, de paso, iniciar una discusión innecesaria. Pero no se esperaba la sonrisa que le dedicó el rubio cuando volteó un poco para mirarla de reojo.

— Me alegra que nos vayamos entendiendo, Shibata-san.

— Como digas— desvió la mirada, aunque el sonrojo decoró sus mejillas de todos modos.

Por su parte, Ryota estaba tan enojado que los jugadores en el gimnasio ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar de reojo hacia esa esquina porque el muchacho de verdad daba miedo en ese momento. Le molestaba absolutamente todo de esa situación: Kai empapada, temblando ligeramente, encogida en una esquina totalmente cohibida; y también le molestaba en sobremanera su actitud serena con respecto a las circunstancias, que no le echara la culpa, que no se quejara ni dijera nada al respecto. Pero definitivamente lo que más le molestaba era que fue afectada por pasar tiempo con él. No sabía la razón, simplemente sabía que le molestaba demasiado.

Desde su sitio la miró disimuladamente de reojo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar esos ojos negros fijados en él, con una expresión relajada, como si de verdad la hiciera sentir más tranquila— y no más incómoda, el hecho de que él estuviera tan cerca de ella, aún en el estado en el que estaba.

— ¿Qué haces holgazaneando, Kise? Creí dejar en claro que siguieran practicando— la autoritaria voz de Takeuchi-sensei resonó en el lugar, causando un sobresalto en ambos jóvenes. La chica dirigió la mirada de forma perezosa al hombre, quien le tendía algo de color azul— Ve a cambiarte.

Ella se tardó unos segundos procesándolo, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kise ya se había retirado y estaba jugando de forma enérgica con los demás titulares. Se levantó con lentitud para tomar la camisa doblada, haciéndole una reverencia al entrenador por tomarse tal molestia; acto seguido, fue hacia los vestidores y una vez allí, pasó al baño a cambiarse: el suéter junto con la camisa y la corbata terminaron hechos una bola en una esquina del cubículo, mientras ella veía con incredulidad la camisa que le habían cedido: de color azul rey, con líneas negras y blancas a los costados, el nombre de la escuela en letras blancas en el pecho y un número del mismo color.

La camisa del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo.

Se mordió los labios, sopesando las circunstancias. Con movimientos rápidos se colocó la prenda para tomar la ropa mojada de forma tosca; y cuando salió de los vestidores, más de una mirada se clavó en su figura: la sorpresa flotaba en el aire, y entre todas esas expresiones estupefactas, una voz sobresalió, haciendo notar lo maravillado que estaba:

— ¡Shibata-san, la camisa del equipo te va de maravilla!— sí, era Kise, aturdiendo a Kai por unos segundos con sus gritos emocionados. Sin embargo, la fémina asintió sin darle importancia, mientras guardaba su ropa mojada en la mochila.

— Sí, sí.

— ¡Hablo en ser—

— ¡Kise! ¡Cállate y concéntrate, idiota!— lo típico: Kasamatsu le propinó una patada que lo hizo caer de boca al suelo, interrumpiendo la escenita para retomar rápidamente el entrenamiento.

—

La práctica no se daba completamente por terminada cuando cierta pelinegra se levantó, desperezándose, y tomó su bolso para retirarse; pero no había llegado hasta la entrada de la escuela cuando Kise la alcanzó, corriendo, y realmente Kai no comprendió en qué momento se había bañado y puesto el uniforme tan rápido… ¿O era que ella había caminado muy lento?

— ¡Kai-chan!— exclamó con entusiasmo y una sonrisa coqueta se instaló en sus labios al ver el arrebol coloreando las mejillas de la chica; era la segunda vez en el día que la hacía sonrojar.

— ¿En qué momento tomaste tanta confianza?

— ¿No te gusta? También puedes llamarme Ryota si quieres.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Ella torció una mueca y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, pero la mano de Kise que sostuvo su muñeca se lo impidió. Kai se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro.

— Kai-chan, ¡eres mala!— dijo él mientras hacía un puchero—. Te dije que te compensaría lo que pasó, ¿recuerdas?

— Y yo te dije que no es necesario— respondió en un murmullo. Intentó zafarse de su agarre de manera disimulada, pero él no la soltó.

— ¡Vamos! Será rápido, lo prometo. Ven conmigo.

Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte, porque si decía que sí, sus fans se iban a molestar aún más. Pero si decía que no, Kise encontraría una manera de lograr su cometido de todas formas. En conclusión: exhaló profundamente y asintió casi de forma imperceptible, causando una gran emoción en el chico quien, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a correr con la muñeca de ella todavía sostenida con su mano. Lo que la obligaba a correr, que no era la mejor opción precisamente.

— ¡Kise, espera! ¿No podemos caminar?

— ¡No! ¡Si nos tardamos puede que no lleguemos a tiempo!

— ¿¡A tiempo para qué!?

Pero no recibió respuesta más que las risas del rubio.

—

Kise llevaba a Kai prácticamente cargada para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria Seirin. La chica respiraba agitadamente y con mucha dificultad, por poco escupía los pulmones ahí mismo. Se inclinó para apoyar las manos en las rodillas, intentando respirar un poco mejor.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Te parece… Que… Estoy bien?

— No, parece que te estás muriendo.

— ¡KISE!— y no terminó de gritarle cuando él la jaló dentro de la escuela—. Ya no puedo más…

— Falta poco; quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ella no entendía. De verdad, comprender a Kise era muy complicado, y de pronto se dio cuenta que el noventa por ciento del tiempo que estaba con él, se la pasaba intentando entenderlo aunque no lo lograba. Tarde o temprano terminaría por rendirse a la voluntad del rubio, tal vez así lograría entenderlo mejor.

Hoy parecía un buen día para eso.

Así que sin rechistar mucho, lo siguió pocos pasos más atrás

— Así que esta es Seirin— comentó él, mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo—. Nueva y linda, justo como lo esperaba.

— ¡E-espera un momento Kise! ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

— Así es.

Desconcierto era la única palabra que describía a Shibata en ese momento. Se apegó un poco más al rubio, quien deslizó la mano desde su muñeca hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sosteniéndola de manera firme mientras caminaban. Ella estaba lo suficientemente distraída viendo toda la escuela a su alrededor como para haber notado aquello, o como para notar siquiera los murmullos de las chicas que reconocían a Kise; murmullos que iban haciéndose más fuertes cada vez hasta llegar a ser voces claras y emocionadas. Nada nuevo.

Hasta que entraron al gimnasio de Seirin.

Al parecer estaban a mitad de un partido de entrenamiento… Tan concentrados en ello que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que entraron; justo cuando un pelirrojo burlaba la defensa de un muchacho de cabello negro para clavar el balón en el aro.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Es abrumador— murmuró Kai, desconcertándose al ver la sonrisita satisfecha de Kise.

— ¡Buen tiro!

— ¡Bien, júntense todos!

— Kai-chan, ven aquí— la jaló Kise, soltando su mano y levantándola por la cintura para sentarla en la tarima del gimnasio.

— Odio que me carguen, ¿sabes?— refunfuñó, acomodándose en su lugar mientras él mismo se subía en un ligero impulso.

— No seas tan mala, Kai-chan— dijo Ryota entre risas, y al segundo siguiente ella se encontraba mirando la entrada y el segundo piso con una expresión realmente horrorizada en el rostro. No hizo falta que explicara nada cuando las voces de sus fans comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles.

Incluso los miembros del club de básquet de Seirin interrumpieron su reunión para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, desconcertados por la concurrencia de féminas en el lugar. Por primera vez, Kai vio a Kise sonriendo con nerviosismo, mientras tomaba los lápices y cuadernos que le tendían para firmar autógrafos.

— Yo no quería que pasara esto…— susurró, acto seguido: levantó la mirada y la fijó en un chico de cabello y ojos azul cielo. El susodicho inclinó un poco la cabeza, emitiendo un sereno "es bueno verte otra vez" —. Me alegra verte.

Y la incomodidad de Kai fue en ascenso de forma drástica. Porque tanto como algunas fans la miraban de forma despectiva, el equipo de Seirin comenzó a verla con ojos analíticos, porque tenía la camisa del uniforme de Kaijo. Y estaba acompañando a Kise Ryota, de la Generación de los Milagros. Y de aquello no podía salir nada bueno, o no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

— Perdón, en verdad…— el modelo se rascó la nuca en forma avergonzada, y luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kai— ¿Creen que podrían esperarnos cinco minutos?

— ¿Kise?

 _ **Dios**_ **, que tardanza. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. La computadora estaba dañada y no encendía, por lo que no había podido actualizar :( En todo caso, pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad, con el mismo nombre y la misma portada. Va un poco más adelantada porque en wattpad sí puedo actualizar desde el celular. Además de algunas otras historias que poseo en aquella cuenta, que pueden sentirse libres de leer cuando quieran. (Ann haciéndose spam en su propio fanfic)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por la espera, por leer, y por los review, ¡los aprecio mucho!**


	11. Kurokocchi

— Listo.

Se había bajado del escenario, y aunque Kai no lo miraba, estaba bien consciente de que jamás lo había visto tan serio antes. Tal vez solo se estaba luciendo, la cosa era que ella no pretendía moverse de su lugar y exactamente eso era lo que haría, por dos simples razones: la primera era que esa faceta de Kise le daba mala espina; y la segunda era que ya había atraído suficiente atención por un día. Más que suficiente, mejor dicho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— dijo uno de los jugadores que llevaba lentes, la sorpresa se notaba en su tono de voz.

— Cuando escuché que nuestro próximo oponente sería Seirin, recordé que _Kurokocchi_ estaba aquí— habló mientras caminaba—, así que pensé en venir y saludar. Éramos mejores amigos en secundaria.

— No más especial que con cualquiera.

— ¡Eres muy cruel!

 _¿Qué es un "Kurokocchi"?_

Ella de verdad no estaba entendiendo nada. Lo único que entendía era que Kise estaba haciendo una especie de berrinche por lo que el chico de cabello azul acababa de decirle; y también entendía que muy seguramente esa era la persona que quería presentarle.

— _Kise Ryota. A pesar de que comenzó a jugar baloncesto hasta su segundo año de secundaria, su excepcional habilidad física y reflejos le ganaron un lugar como titular en el equipo de Teiko en un instante. Siendo que él tiene menos experiencia que los otros cuatro, aprende muy rápido y juega en todas las posiciones_ — uno de los jugadores empezó a leer en alguna revista.

— ¿¡Desde tu segundo año!?— exclamó el capitán.

Y también entendía que Kise era una bestia jugando baloncesto, por supuesto.

— No, bueno, ese artículo exageró un poco— se despeinó un poco el cabello de la nuca, esbozando una sonrisita tonta—. Me alegra que me llamaran miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, pero soy el peor de todos… Nos molestaban a mí y a Kurokocchi todo el tiempo.

— Eso nunca me pasó a mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Era solo yo?— y ese era otro berrinche.

Hasta que Kai se dio cuenta del jugador que se había alejado del grupo y le lanzó un balón al rubio, por lo que en un arrebato se bajó de la tarima y escuchó su voz sobresalir por encima de las conversaciones ajenas:

— ¡Kise, cuidado!

Aunque seguro como que el cielo era azul que si no le hubiera dicho nada igual la habría atrapado justo a tiempo, pero un enorme suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando la detuvo con una sola mano.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso por qué fue?— había fruncido el ceño mientras sostenía el balón con la mano derecha, fijando la mirada en el pelirrojo que estaba un poco más alejado que el resto del equipo.

— Lamento por interrumpir su primera reunión, pero no me digas que viniste aquí sólo para saludarnos— ese pelirrojo que le estaba mandando una sonrisa desafiante a Kise mientras lo llamaba con un ademán— ¿Por qué no juegas un poco conmigo, niño bonito?

— ¿Qué? No sé si estoy preparado... Bueno, ¡hagámoslo!— dijo con fingida indecisión, lanzando de vuelta el balón—. Tengo que agradecerte el cumplido.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese pelirrojo intenso y contigo haciéndote el inocente?— gruñó Kai cuando Kise se acercó para dejar la chaqueta y la corbata en sus manos.

— ¿Haciéndome el inocente?— rió un poco— Kai-chan, ¿qué clase de imagen tienes de mí? Aunque…— no le sorprendió el cambio en su expresión, porque ya se había dado cuenta: Kise era justo ese tipo de personas que tenían una fachada ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones— No soy lo suficientemente maduro como para rechazar un reto tan descarado.

Ella no le respondió nada, tan solo lo observó doblarse las mangas de la camisa mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cancha; tampoco le sorprendió su tipo de juego ya que en las prácticas lo aplicaba, un poco más discreto… Pero lo había visto. Lo que sí la descolocó un poco fue el repentino despliegue de fuerza que al parecer había estado escondiendo; levantándose de su lugar para ir a cerciorarse de que el pelirrojo intenso no se hubiera lastimado en su caída. Kise solo suspiró al verla dándole una mano, se rascó un poco la nuca y comenzó a hablar:

— No sé qué decir… Después de algo tan decepcionante, no puedo irme nada más.

Y ahí estaban, los verdaderos colores de Kise Ryota saliendo a la luz.

— Denme a Kurokocchi, por favor— se acercó hasta estar frente a Kuroko, con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro—. Únete a nosotros, juguemos baloncesto juntos de nuevo.

Esa personalidad de él realmente le daba mala espina, no podía relajar el ceño fruncido cuando estaba pavoneándose de ese modo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y francamente esperaba que no hubiera una siguiente.

— Yo te respeto de verdad, Kurokocchi, es un desperdicio de tu talento el que te quedes aquí. ¿Qué dices?

¿Es que era idiota?

— Me honra escucharte decir eso— acto seguido, el peli azul hizo una reverencia—, y respetuosamente rechazo tu oferta.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!— exclamó, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar—. Además, tú no eres así, ¡ganar lo era todo! ¿Por qué no vas a un lugar mejor?

— Mi forma de pensar ha cambiado desde entonces, y más importante: le hice una promesa a Kagami-kun. Le dije que los venceríamos, a toda la Generación de los Milagros.

Aunque, por otro lado, ese _Kurokocchi_ era tan inexpresivo que la incomodaba enormemente.

— Realmente no es propio de ti andar bromeando así.

La risa que soltó el pelirrojo intenso, alias, Kagami, interrumpió aquella conversación de dos. Kai ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo había dejado de estar a su lado para acercarse al rubio, sin embargo, ahí estaba, provocando tensión con su sonrisa retadora.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo iba a decir eso, Kuroko.

— Todavía no tengo sentido del humor. Hablo en serio.

Kise sonrió de la misma forma retadora que Kagami, y de repente el ambiente de rivalidad aumentó hasta tal punto que cualquiera podría haberlo notado.

 **Mil ochomil años después, Ann volvió a actualizar (?)  
**

 **Lamento la tardanza, insisto en que tener problemas con la computadora no es bonito. Teníamos una linda relación. :'(**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews, me alegra mucho que esté gustando esa historia. Les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen y siguen Yellow Serendipity, y también a los que dejan comentarios, son un amor *u*... También debo agregar a la pregunta que hicieron acerca de su amigo de biblioteca, que eso se verá con el tiempo~**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, aunque eso también depende del estado de vida de mi computadora JAJAJA. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. On MONDAY

— No tenía idea de que jugaras tan bien al básquet— murmuró Kai, caminando de vuelta a casa junto a Kise que, por algún motivo, tenía un aura rosa a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué dices, Kai-chan? Siempre me ves jugar en los entrenamientos— se volteó a mirarla y ahí ella notó la sonrisa tonta que decoraba su rostro.

Shibata suspiró, desviando la mirada. No era que le molestara que estuviera feliz, de hecho hasta le alegraba, pero aún seguía pensando que realmente él era una persona complicada. Y si no estaba equivocada, aquél comentario tenía una especie de doble intención escondida.

— En los entrenamientos no te pavoneas tanto— dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Además, nunca te presto tanta atención.

— ¡Kai-chan, eres muy mala!— ante la exclamación la pelinegra frunció el ceño, mientras asentía de mala gana.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, ibas a presentarme a alguien…

Cuando dejó salir ese murmullo, Kise se quedó estático a mitad de la acera, llamando la atención de la chica quien se detuvo para mirarlo de forma curiosa con ambas cejas alzadas.

— ¡Lo he olvidado! ¡Kai-chan ¿por qué no me dijiste nada!?— gritó, agitando los brazos. Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo y le lanzó su bolso en la cara, aunque no le hizo daño pues el rubio lo atrapó a tiempo— ¡Kai-chaaaan!

— ¡No grites!

— ¡Pero Kai-chan!

La susodicha respiró muy profundo y refunfuñó un segundo, acto seguido, se acercó y tomó su bolso de entre los brazos del contrario mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisita porque podría molestarle demasiado el ruido, pero debía aceptar que era agradable pasar tiempo con Kise… Cuando no estaba rodeado de fans, o chillando y haciendo berrinches.

— ¿Kai-chan?— ella solamente ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el ruido?

Ella se encogió un poco de hombros, restándole importancia, a punto de cruzar para separarse de Kise y seguir su camino a casa, cuando él la tomó por el hombro para detenerla.

— En serio lamento lo de hoy… Y al final ni siquiera te compensé nada— Kai se aguantó una risita al ver el puchero del muchaho.

— No es nada, ya te dije que no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa— se separó un poco, aunque la expresión triste en el rostro de Kise la hizo pensar que tal vez no estaría tranquilo hasta que de verdad hiciera algo que lo compensara.

O tal vez solo la estaba manipulando.

— Aunque… Creo que podrías hacer algo para compensarlo— dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, desviando la mirada inocentemente—. Me gustan los batidos de doble chocolate, pero ya es muy tarde; ¿te parece si tomamos uno el lunes, después del partido de práctica?

La cara de Ryota se iluminó, esbozando una sonrisa de esas que son de oreja a oreja y brillan tanto que casi te dejan ciego.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Yo invito, Kai-chan!

— Sí, sí— hizo un ademán para restarle importancia, cruzando la calle—. Nos vemos el lunes.

— ¡Nos vemos!

—

Y eso de verse el lunes llevaba incluido como un bonus escuchar su voz, o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

— ¿Podrías decirme cómo rayos conseguiste mi número telefónico, Kise?— Kai habló entre dientes, intentando no colgar la llamada al rubio.

— _Tengo mis contactos, Kai-chan_ — inquirió con una voz coqueta, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Por suerte no le estaba viendo el rostro.

Se suponía que ese día iría con su madre al centro de rehabilitación; la mujer era fisioterapeuta y Kai solía acompañarla a las consultas los fines de semana. Pero justo ese sábado su padre tuvo una reunión de emergencia con la junta empresarial, lo que la dejaba a ella con la obligación de cuidar a su hermano menor. Y como iba a pasarla en casa relativamente en paz, esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo, y todo iba muy bien, hasta que su celular sonó en la mañana.

 _Se encontraba terminando de lavar los platos en la cocina cuando el aparato comenzó a emitir una melodía. Era extraño, ya que no era una persona demasiado social como para estar recibiendo llamadas de amigos, sobre todo los fines de semana. Y cuando vio la pantalla del móvil, notó un número desconocido por lo que aún más extrañada respondió._

 _—_ _¿Hola?_

 _—_ ¡KAI-CHA–

 _Kise ni siquiera había terminado de gritar cuando ella colgó la llamada, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, procesando lo que pasaba y sin poder creérselo._

 _—_ _¿Hermana?— esa era la voz de su hermano, que llegaba a curiosear— ¿Quién era?_

 _—_ _Nadie con quien deseara hablar un día como este, eso te lo puedo asegurar— murmuró sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del celular._

 _Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho y de que si volvía a llamar, en caso de que lo hiciera, su berrinche iba a ser de proporciones épicas, razón por la cual… Se estaba preparando psicológicamente para la segunda llamada. Unos segundos después, el celular volvió a sonar_.

Y ahí estaba, la incredulidad se podía colar a través de sus poros, al mismo tiempo que el disgusto.

— _¡Pero eres mala, Kai-chan! ¡Mira que colgarme así de repente!_

— Eres demasiado ruidoso, Kise— explicó, pasando a salir de la cocina para ir hasta su habitación.

— _¿Quieres ir al karaoke? Tengo una sesión de fotos pero no saldré tan tarde_ — sí, olímpicamente ignoró su comentario.

De todos modos, no era como si pudiera salir ese día.

— No puedo, mis padres salieron y tengo que cuidar a mi hermano— torció una mueca mientras decía aquello entre suspiros—. Además, no quieres escucharme cantar. Por la salvedad de tu sistema auditivo.

— _¡Anda Kai-chan! ¡No creo que cantes tan mal!_

— No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, Kise. Igual no puedo ir aunque quisiera.

— _Eso significa que realmente quieres ir._

— No.

— _¡Te descubrí!_

— Como digas. Nos vemos el _lunes_ — sentenció ella, recalcando la última palabra.

— _¡Nos vemos!_

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios cuando colgó y dejó el celular sobre su pecho. Últimamente suspiraba demasiado cuando pensaba en Kise, y de verdad no era como que le gustara. Tampoco quería acostumbrarse a él y a todo el ruido que hacía porque eso significaba dejarlo entrar a su vida y eso en definitiva NO era una buena opción porque ella… No sabía cómo lidiar con las personas. Aunque fuera sumamente empática y todo lo que ello conllevaba, no era nada buena en eso de las relaciones interpersonales, por lo mismo no tenía amigos ni nada remotamente parecido.

Y pensar que por un accidente había conocido a Kise Ryota.

 **¡Bien! Les dejo dos capítulos de una vez como regalo de San Valentín (?). A parte, con todo este problema de que no tengo computadora, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar... Así que, aquí tienen. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y por los review, alimentan mi alma, ustedes realmente son un amor dbusifgyudsbfns**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Don't I always?

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo esperado, y a penas los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana del cuarto de Kai, la pelinegra se revolvió, reacia a separarse de las cobijas. No obstante debía acudir ese día a la escuela, porque era el partido de práctica, y era el primer día en el que cumpliría actividades del comité en el club de básquet formalmente.

No llegó tan temprano como de costumbre, pero tampoco llegó tarde. No le sorprendió encontrarse a Kise en la entrada de la escuela, como aquella vez que iba con prisa… La saludó con su típica sonrisa encantadora en los labios y un aura tal vez demasiado alegre emanando de él.

¿Y desde cuándo la sonrisa del rubio le parecía encantadora?

— ¡Kai-chan, buenos días!

— Buenos días— habló por lo bajo, sin detenerse, mientras reprimía un bostezo.

Acto seguido, estornudó, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Esa fue la razón por la que se detuvo, y Kise se le quedó mirando con curiosidad y sorpresa; su nariz se había puesto roja así como sus ojos se veían como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Kai-chan? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es que— estornudo— tengo al— otro estornudo— aler— uno más— ¡Alergia!

Kise comenzó a carcajearse mientras ella seguía estornudando hasta que, ya sin poderlo aguantar, ella salió corriendo al edificio de aulas, esperando que aquello calmara los estornudos, por su parte Ryota la siguió a paso tranquilo aun riendo un poco, encontrándose con la mirada de enojo de ella una vez que llegó a su lado.

— ¡No es gracioso!

— ¡Lo es! Deberías ver tu cara, te ves tan tierna— y acto seguido, volvió a reír, aunque al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Kai desvió la mirada y se sonrojó al escuchar su afirmación, alejándose para entrar en su aula.

Sin embargo, antes de alejarse demasiado el muchacho la detuvo tomando su mano. Kai ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y lo miró con un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas, haciendo sonreír a Kise, que no la soltó en unos largos segundos.

— ¿Q-qué quieres?— murmuró.

— ¿Irás al partido de práctica, Kai-chan?— dijo en un tono bajo, casi coqueto.

— Tengo que ir, soy la encargada de los primeros auxilios, ¿recuerdas?— alzó una ceja mientras suspiraba, alejando su mano de la contraria.

— Es cierto, entonces, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

— Claro— con ese último asentimiento, se alejó, perdiéndose por las escaleras.

—

Saliendo del aula de reuniones del comité, Kai se chocó contra alguien debido a que iba distraída rebuscando algo en su bolso. Por un segundo casi reacciona automáticamente esperando que Kise fuera esa persona, pero al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que ese cabello castaño en definitiva no le pertenecía al modelo.

— Vaya, Kise tiene razón. Siempre estás muy distraída, Shibata-san.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kobori-sempai?— de alguna manera no podía creerlo y eso se notó en su voz. Sin embargo, el mayor le sonrió y despeinó un poco su cabello—. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí…

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que de verdad no me habías notado?— ante la cuestión, ella ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender— Yo también estoy en el comité de salud.

La mente de Kai estuvo en blanco por un minuto, procesando la información, hasta que de repente se puso pálida y un tic atacó su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡No puede ser!

Koji se carcajeó con ganas, porque la cara que había puesto ella fue realmente un poema.

— ¡Kobori-sempai, no es gracioso!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que pusiste una expresión muy rara!— dijo, aún entre risas, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella para comenzar a caminar— ¿Vamos al gimnasio? El partido empieza en un rato.

— Lo siento, iré más tarde, tengo que pasar por la oficina de Takeuchi-sensei a dejar algo— mientras se separaba discretamente del abrazo, le sonrió—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Kobori solamente asintió y se retiró, bajando por las escaleras, mientras que Shibata siguió hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaban las oficinas de los profesores. Oportunamente el entrenador del club de básquet iba saliendo de su oficina justo cuando ella llegó, con la camisa del equipo entre sus manos.

— ¿Shibata? ¿Qué sucede?— interrogó el regordete hombre, alzando una ceja al verla llegar.

— Vine a devolver la camisa del uniforme que me cedió el viernes, ¿recuerda?— inquirió con una sonrisita simpática. El entrenador suspiró y le tendió las llaves, viendo la hora en su reloj.

— Voy con un poco de prisa, asegúrate de cerrar la oficina una vez que termines. Entrégame las llaves en el gimnasio.

— Takeuchi-sensei, ¿está…

— No te preocupes, no te ves como una persona irresponsable— para cuando dijo eso, ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo.

Kai suspiró, entrando a la oficina con sigilo para dejar la prenda cuidadosamente lavada y doblada sobre el escritorio del profesor, acto seguido salió y cerró con llave, asegurándose de guardarlas bien en su bolso. Comenzó a hacer su camino hasta el gimnasio pero ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando su alergia volvió; por lo que tomó la decisión de pasar por la enfermería antes de ir junto al equipo de básquet.

Para cuando tomó el antialérgico y salió de la enfermería, se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Y tal vez correr no era la mejor idea en ese momento, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor, sin sorprenderse realmente cuando a mitad de camino se golpeó contra alguien que también iba corriendo; como consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo, y realmente no se había sorprendido por la persona con la que había hecho colisión, más bien se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que se caía cuando eso pasaba.

— ¡Kai-chan ya me preguntaba dónde estabas! ¡El partido empieza dentro de poco, el equipo de Seirin ya llegó!— era demasiado embarazoso el hecho de haber caído _encima_ de Kise Ryota, en medio del patio de la escuela, donde rondaban la mayoría de estudiantes y muchas de sus fans. Y era más embarazoso todavía que él no estuviera incómodo en lo absoluto, más bien estaba demasiado ocupado emocionándose porque sus contrincantes habían llegado.

— Sí, estaba de camino ahora mismo…

— ¡Acompáñame a buscarlos!

— Kise, ¿qué–

Al segundo siguiente estaba de pie y corriendo directo a los estudiantes de uniforme blanco, negro y rojo que caminaban distraídamente por el lugar.

— ¡Oigan, chicos!

Era una escena sumamente ridícula.

Kise Ryota, el _modelo_ , corriendo agraciadamente, con una sonrisa de película y su cabello dorado agitándose como si danzara de manera sutil con el viento, junto a alguien como Kai: bajita, común, y nada agraciada en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el ejercicio físico.

Sí, era _ridículamente_ ridículo.

Para cuando llegaron junto a los de Seirin, ella ya estaba hiperventilando, aunque decidió respirar MUY profundo para calmarse un poco, es decir… Estaba frente a jugadores de básquet, no podía dar una imagen tan penosa. Por su parte, Kise, fresco como una lechuga, alzó una mano de manera simpática.

— Este sitio es grande, así que pensé en venir por ustedes— inquirió, con un tono encantador. La entrenadora de Seirin se inclinó.

— Hola.

— ¡Kise!— Kagami se adelantó para gritarle pero el rubio caminó hacia el frente, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor— ¡Oye!

Kai frunció el ceño porque ahí estaba de nuevo, pavoneándose frente a todos.

— _Kurokocchi_ , desde que me rechazaste cuando te invité a unirte a nosotros he estado llorando en mi almohada cada noche— lloriqueó, haciendo un ademán bastante dramático, ganándose ceños fruncidos por parte de la mayoría de jugadores presentes.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?— gruñó el capitán, secundado por el pelirrojo intenso:

— Es un tonto— resopló Kai, respondiendo al comentario anterior— ¡Kise, solo muéstrales el camino!

— Ni siquiera una chica me ha rechazado antes— siguió el rubio, toda su atención completamente puesta en Kuroko.

— ¡Deja de ignorarme!

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sarcástico? Estoy seguro de que hay una persona que ya te ha rechazado al menos una vez— al decir aquello, la mirada azul de Kuroko se fijó por un segundo en la figura de Kai, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, el cambio en la expresión de Kise atrajo toda su atención al rubio de nuevo, aunque su rostro seguía totalmente inexpresivo.

— La verdad es que estoy interesado en saber más sobre el sujeto que está haciendo que Kurokocchi diga esas cosas— incorporándose, caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar hombro a hombro con Kagami.

Realmente esa expresión hacía que a Kai le diera mala espina.

— No me importa mucho ser llamado parte de la Generación de los Milagros, pero no puedo ignorar un desafío tan obvio. No soy lo suficientemente maduro para dejarlo pasar. Lo siento, pero te voy a aplastar con todo lo que tengo— era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y retador, tal vez porque era ese tipo de personas que estaba tan acostumbrada a sobresalir en todo que definitivamente no aceptaría un reto de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, Kagami tampoco tenía intenciones de ceder: le esbozó una media sonrisita autosuficiente, tomando una expresión igual de seria que la del contrario.

— Suena divertido.

—

— Es aquí.

El común bullicio de la práctica y el chirrido de los zapatos llegó hasta los oídos de todos; la cancha estaba dividida por la mitad con una gruesa red verde: en un lado, los miembros del club practicaban mientras que en el otro se encontraban los titulares ya uniformados hablando con el entrenador. Kai se alejó del grupo de Seirin apenas divisó al profesor Takeuchi, pasando al otro lado de la red y rebuscando entre sus cosas para devolverle las llaves se la oficina.

— Takeuchi-sensei, aquí tiene, muchas gracias— dijo, distrayendo su atención de la lista que tenía entre las manos.

— Ah, Shibata, no te preocupes— asintió levemente, guardándolas en un bolsillo—. Qué bueno que llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme de que no vinieras.

— Sí, bueno, tuve unos cuantos contra tiempos…

— Están aquí— la interrumpió el hombre, viendo a los jugadores invitados—, bienvenidos. Soy el entrenador Takeuchi…— se quedó callado mientras alzaba una ceja— ¿Quién de ustedes es el entrenador?

De entre todos, la única chica del grupo habló con una linda sonrisita: —Esa soy yo.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Tú? ¿No eres la asistente?

Ante la reacción del hombre, la chica de cabello castaño frunció el ceño, incómoda, pero casi inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos para hacer una leve reverencia.

— Soy la entrenadora Aida Riko, ¡ansío jugar con ustedes hoy!

— Uh, sí…

— ¿Y su asistente es…?

— ¿Asistente?— Kai alzó una ceja con el gesto confundido, nunca pensó que podía ser confundida con una mánager.

— Ella no es una asistente, es la encargada de los primeros auxilios. Estará cuidando de nosotros el día de hoy— explicó Takeuchi, señalándola con una mano al tiempo que Kai hacía una ligera inclinación.

— Mi nombre es Shibata Kai y estaré al pendiente de ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien— tan solo esbozó una sonrisa ante la mueca de confusión de los presentes, sin embargo el tema cambió casi instantáneamente.

— Bien… ¿qué es esto?— Aida Riko se refería a la red extendida en el medio de la cancha, y el entrenador simplemente suspiró, dándose media vuelta.

— Exactamente lo que parece, sólo hicimos arreglos simples para el partido de hoy.

La chica de Kaijo ni siquiera esperó a que terminaran de hablar, se retiró de manera sigilosa hasta el sitio en el que estaban los titulares, viendo a Kise salir de los vestidores con su uniforme puesto, razón por la cual frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces con tu uniforme, Kise? Takeuchi-sensei dijo que no ibas a jugar— regañó, desconcertando al rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo quiero jugar!

— No grites. Nakamura-sempai va a jugar en tu lugar, si el entrenador llega a verte–

— Kise, ¿qué haces usando tu uniforme? No vas a jugar— y ahí estaba, el regaño del entrenador con las mismas palabras que ella había dicho—. Sé que tenemos jugadores estrellas de la otra secundaria, pero tú estás en un nivel muy diferente.

La morena no se sorprendió cuando vio la exaltada reacción del rubio, tensándose por los nervios al pensar que los del equipo contrario habían escuchado aquello.

— Entrenador, deténgase, en verdad deje de decir eso— esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero el hombre simplemente volteó el rostro.

— Si te dejo jugar ya no será ni siquiera un juego.

Y con eso se fue, dejando tras de sí el enojo colectivo del equipo de básquet de Seirin que empezaban a tener caras tan lúgubres que casi daba miedo. Kise inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos mientras Kai caminaba hasta el capitán del equipo, que tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre y una venita brotaba en su frente.

— Ese Kise es un idiota…

— Tranquilo capitán, no te molestes antes de empezar— le dedicó una sonrisita simpática, a lo que Kasamatsu se sonrojó, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con una mano.

Ella tan solo rió por su reacción, alejándose un poco para ver al resto de los titulares que, como de costumbre, hacían un escándalo:

— ¡Etoy isto! ¡Esos eote so íos!— Hayakawa se daba palmadas en las mejillas, que ya estaban rojas, gritando cosas incoherentes; Koji lo miraba con un tic en un ojo.

— ¡Hoy jugaré por ti, Kai-san! ¡Obsérvame!— para cuando quiso darse cuenta Moriyama ya le había tomado las manos y la miraba con esa cara de casanova que definitivamente no funcionaba con las chicas.

— No, yo solo…

— ¡Moriyama, déjala en paz!— ese había sido Kasamatsu, que le había lanzado un balón a la cabeza, mientras Kobori le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica.

— Perdona que Moriyama no pueda ser normal— inquirió aguantándose la risa.

— No te preocupes, puedo decir que ya me he acostumbrado un poco— agitó una mano, separándose de su abrazo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Comiencen a calentar!— ordenó Kasamatsu.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Suerte en el partido!

Kai iba a tomar su lugar un poco más atrás de la mesa de los árbitros cuando una voz bien conocida la llamó: Kise, sentado en la banca, palmeaba un lugar vacío a su lado, tan sonriente como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado, mirando con el ceño fruncido el brazo que le pasaba sobre los hombros.

— Quiero estar contigo un rato más antes de empezar a jugar.

— ¿De qué hablas?— se separó, el sonrojo decorando sus mejillas—. Ya te han dicho que no vas a jugar.

— Kurokocchi se veía bastante motivado, así que sí, voy a jugar.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes hacerlo?— se levantó y cruzó los brazos, entonando las palabras con reproche—. Te vas a meter en un problema, Kise.

— ¡No necesito hacer nada! Kurokocchi ya debe tener un plan— exclamó, sonriente, y ella ya sabía que realmente detrás de esa sonrisa había algo más.

— Confías demasiado en ese _Kurokocchi_ , ¿no crees?— suspiró—. Voy a tomar mi lugar. No te aburras solo en la banca.

— Kai-chan, por favor cuida hoy de mí.

— ¿No lo hago siempre?

— ¡Kai-chan!


	14. I've always been here

El principio del juego sucedió de una manera tan tranquila que casi parecía una ordinaria práctica más, Kaijo tenía el control como era de esperarse, y todo parecía marchar bien al menos hasta que el pelirrojo intenso dunkeó el balón con tal fuerza que el aro de la canasta se rompió. Lo único que Kai llegó a pensar fue que aquel muchacho era tan absurdo que preferiblemente se puso a leer un libro en lugar de estar estresada viendo ese juego. Sobre todo cuando levantaron la red divisora y Kise se puso de pie, arreglando su uniforme con emoción y orgullo, para entrar al partido.

Desde la cancha, le dedicó una mirada, una sonrisa y un pulgar alzado a la morena. Ella simplemente rodó lo ojos con cansancio y negó un poco con la cabeza, aunque en su interior un pequeño gritito de ánimo hacia él se abrió paso desde los rincones más recónditos.

Como era de esperarse, las fans no tardaron en aparecer y gritar como locas al ver al jugador número 7 entrar en la cancha. Nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de que ambos equipos estaban jugando como unos salvajes, todo bien.

 _Hasta que Kise Ryota en su ensimismamiento, se volteó de una manera tan brusca que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba a su espalda._

— ¡Kise!— el grito de Kai y la silla cayéndose fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el rubio golpeara a Kuroko con tanta fuerza que el peliazul fue a parar al suelo con sangre brotando de su frente.

Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo existía Kuroko con la sien ensangrentada y el hecho de que había sido su culpa, sólo estaba Kuroko fuera de juego porque él no había estado lo suficientemente atento como para que eso no sucediera. Sólo estaban los jugadores de Seirin llevándolo en una camilla porque se había desmayado… Y entre todo eso, apareció Kai, limpiando y curando con cuidado esa herida. Sin embargo, el shock fue tanto, que perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pelinegra le daba un par de ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla para despertarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?— inquirió, alzando una ceja. Kise solamente asintió, aunque sin prestar mucha atención—. No te preocupes tanto, Kuroko-san va a estar bien— consoló al ver la mirada dorada desviarse de nuevo al peliazul—. Son cosas que pasan. Sigue esforzándote en el juego.

Lo siguiente que dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su asiento, lo despertó de su letargo, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par:

— Te estaré observando.

—

El resto del juego se había desarrollado bastante bien y sin contratiempos aunque al final, Kuroko se levantó a jugar con todo y lesión. Cabe aclarar que Kai le reforzó la venda porque no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que se desangrara mientras estuviera en la cancha.

Al final, Seirin había resultado ganador, y lo primero que hizo Shibata al ver la cara de Kise fue acercarse al jugador mientras este se limpiaba las lágrimas. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a él, lo miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada; alzó una mano y posándola sobre su mejilla, enjugó una lágrima que se escapaba en ese momento. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisita y una efímera caricia.

— Lo hiciste bien.

— _Kaicchi_ …— aquel murmullo fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella frunciera un poco el ceño, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— cuestionó, alejando su mano de la mejilla del jugador.

— Nada— Kise tan solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. Iré a cambiarme.

—

El grupo de jugadores de Seirin iba saliendo cuando Kai los interceptó, mirando un poco preocupada las vendas que cubrían la frente de Kuroko.

— Kuroko-san, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele o te molesta algo?— cuestionó, rebuscando algo en su bolso, aunque Kuroko tan solo negó ligeramente.

— Estoy bien, Shibata-san. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Asintió, dejando de hurgar en su mochila, dándose cuenta de una sensación familiar desde hacía unas semanas para acá: una mirada dorada posada fijamente sobre ella. Kise estaba un poco más allá, no tan lejos, un muchacho de cabello verde parecía estarle hablando seriamente, aunque el rubio poco y nada de atención le estaba prestando en ese preciso momento.

Kuroko también se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kise, y ahí desde lejos, cuando Shibata le sonrió, ambos pudieron notar el leve sonrojo que acudió a las mejillas del rubio.

— Eh, disculpa…— una tercera voz les llamó la atención, Riko sonreía un poco avergonzada con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda— ¿Podrías mostrarnos la salida?

— Por supuesto.

Así, los jugadores siguieron a la chica que los guiaba tranquilamente. Una vez fuera de las instalaciones, Kai se dispuso a volver al edificio de aulas a cumplir sus actividades en los clubes, cuando chocó de frente contra alguien, alguien que la abrazó por un segundo y luego la soltó.

No le sorprendió ver de quién se trataba cuando alzó la mirada.

— _Kaicchi_ , te estaba buscando.

—… ¿ _Kaicchi_?— la susodicha alzó una ceja, extrañada, como pidiendo una explicación.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta que no fuera una sonrisa y una caricia en el cabello.

— ¿Vamos por las malteadas?

— Te tengo una noticia buena y una mala— dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tengo actividades en el club de lectura y ajedrez…

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿También sabes jugar ajedrez?— Kise dio un sobresalto, como si le hubieran dicho que descubrió un nuevo continente o algo así.

— Sí… Pero ese no es el punto— negó un poco con la cabeza, restándole importancia—. Aún puedo ir contigo, pero saldré un poco tarde.

— No te preocupes por eso Kaicchi— él se encogió un poco de hombros, como si no fuera mayor problema—. Puedo esperarte.

Kai suspiró, a sabiendas de que si se negaba solamente iba a pasar más de lo mismo: Ryota iba a terminar haciendo lo que quisiera de todos modos.

— O también— agregó, para sorpresa de ella—, podemos hacerlo mañana.

Aquello fue un cambio inesperado, aunque definitivamente no indeseado. El martes no tenía ninguna actividad en los clubes o el comité, por suerte, y además seguramente Kise estaba cansado por el juego. Tenía sentido.

— Me parece una buena idea.

—

Claro que siempre pasaba algo que los reunía antes de tiempo. Y es que saliendo de la escuela, al pasar por uno de los parques camino a casa, el modelo la sorprendió apareciendo aparentemente de ningún lugar. Probablemente sería una simple coincidencia, ya que él se notaba agitado, como si recientemente hubiera tenido un segundo juego de básquet.

— Ya que estamos juntos y mencionaste que hoy puedes llegar tarde…

No necesitó ni siquiera que terminara la oración, asintió antes de que las últimas palabras salieran, viendo de reojo la sonrisa brillante que aparecía, como si literalmente se iluminara cual estrellita dorada por un segundo.

Llegaron al sitio predilecto, haciendo su pedido y pasando a sentarse en una mesa una vez las malteadas estuvieron en sus manos. Durante todo el camino hasta ese momento, esa misma luz cubría a Kise, cuya felicidad parecía no tener fin.

— Estás realmente entusiasmado por esto, ¿no?— cuestionó la chica, alzando una ceja.

— En parte, también es porque puedo compartir más tiempo con _Kaicchi_.

— ¿Por qué me llamas _Kaicchi_?

— Kise-kun agrega la terminación _-cchi_ a las personas que respeta. ¿No te hace sentir feliz?

Hubo un segundo de silencio en la mesa. Ambas personas se quedaron casi estáticas unos momentos, volteando a ver con rapidez a la persona de la que habían salido aquellas palabras: Kuroko.

Sentado en la misma mesa.

Con ellos.

Kai profirió el grito que jamás en su vida alguien había escuchado, atragantándose con la bebida e incluso casi cayéndose de la silla. Kise, por su parte, se carcajeó, y su felicidad alcanzó nuevos niveles insospechados.

— ¡Kurokocchi!

— ¿C-c-cuándo llegaste?

— ¿De qué hablas, Shibata-san? Siempre estuve aquí.

* * *

 **Esto de estar sin computadora es horrible, se los juro T.T**

 **Bueno, igual que la vez pasada, les dejo dos capítulos en uno, ya que no estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo... Muchísimas gracias a los que leen, su paciencia es infinita y agradecida *u* Y también gracias por los review y los follow, es un encanto saber que les gusta esta historia.**

 **Sin más qué decir, hasta la próxima~**


	15. Kise, Ryota

Kise acompañó a Kai hasta la puerta de su casa. Era extraño, de hecho, era la primera vez que la acompañaba hasta allí. Siempre se separaban unas cuantas calles antes.

— Gracias por el batido— suspiró, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el acontecimiento con el chico fantasma.

— No es nada. Gracias por cuidar de Kurokocchi hoy— la sonrisa que esbozó hizo que un pensamiento fugaz cruzara la mente de Kai, quien no aguantó soltar una risita— ¿Kaicchi? ¿De qué te ríes?

— Lo siento— se cubrió los labios con una mano—. Es que pareces una novia orgullosa cuando hablas de _Kurokocchi_.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Dos, tres, y entonces Ryota reaccionó.

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Kaicchi! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, su burla se cortó al ver una mancha entre gris y amarilla volando fuera de la casa. Dio un salto intentando alcanzarle sin buenos resultados aunque por suerte, aquella cosa emplumada se posó directo en el hombro del as de Kaijo.

— _I love you_ — una vocecita salió del periquito ninfa, que pegó su pico a la mejilla de Kise e hizo la onomatopeya de un beso.

— ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Qué es esto, Kaicchi!?

— ¡Kise, entra a la casa!

El rubio no entendía nada. En un momento se estaban despidiendo y al momento siguiente ella le gritaba que entrara al lugar; sin embargo, no refutó mucho. Dio un par de pasos preparado para entrar cuando ella le puso una mano en el pecho y evitó que siguiera avanzando.

— ¡No, tú no!

Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

¿Qué otra persona alrededor se llamaba Kise? A menos que fuera…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios, mirando de forma pícara a Kai quien, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó de la manera más escandalosa que había visto.

Al final, la chica colocó una mano junto al hombro del rubio y enseguida el animalito se subió en ella, pronunciando un animado hi que expresaba su felicidad al ver a su dueña.

— Ah no, ni creas que con eso vas a comprarme— Kai entrecerró los ojos mientras Kise (el pájaro) subía hasta su hombro a saltitos.

Por otro lado, Kise (el humano) se inclinó sobre el hombro de Shibata para ver mejor a su mascota, un periquito gris, con la cabeza amarilla, copete y los cachetes colorados. El ser emplumado ladeó un poco la cabeza, lo miró por unos segundos con atención y solto otro "I love you" seguido de la onomatopeya de un beso mientras tocaba con su pico los labios del contrario. El muchacho hizo un _gasp_ , dio un salto y abrió la boca en una casi perfecta "o".

— ¡Kaicchi!

— Deja de gritar y de repetir mi nombre, por favor— pidió ella, presionando levemente el tabique de su nariz.

— ¿Kai-chan?— una voz provino del interior de la vivienda, por lo que Kise dedujo que se trataba de la madre de la chica— ¿Con quién hablas?

— Un compañero de la escuela, mamá— y podía asegurar que esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar en voz alta.

— ¿Un compañero? Dile que pase, quiero conocerlo.

Kai arrugó el gesto frente a él, lo que hizo que Ryota se aguantara una risita. Finalmente, con un suspiro, señaló el interior de su hogar.

— ¿Quieres pasar un momento?

Era pura educación, pero Kise pareció brillar por sí mismo de nuevo. Kai pensó que si seguían de esa forma pronto se iba a quedar ciega de tanto verlo.

— ¡Me encantaría!

Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Cuando ambos entraron, dejando los zapatos en la entrada, el rubio miró a su alrededor casi maravillado. Ella lo invitó a dejar su bolso junto al propio en el perchero, acto seguido lo guio hasta la cocina donde estaba una mujer de liso cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color.

La madre de Kai.

— Mamá, te traje un regalo— inquirió la chica, haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver al rubio, quien se inclinó un poco ante la mujer.

Ella, que llevaba en sus manos un vaso, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y lo dejó caer, alertando a quien supuso era el padre de Shibata, un hombre de cabello ondulado castaño oscuro y ojos grises como la plata líquida.

— ¿¡Hayami!?

— ¡Es Kise Ryota!

— Creo que debí decirte que mi madre es tu fan…— le susurró Kai al oído, inclinándose levemente a un lado— Y que mi padre es un poco…

Ni pudo terminar. El hombre en cuestión se acercó de forma casi amenazadora con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces con mi hija?

—… Sobreprotector.

Mientras Hayami hiperventilaba en el fondo y Kise respondía el interrogatorio que le hacían, la primogénita del matrimonio se escabulló de forma silente hasta la sala, donde rebuscó por aquí y por allá con la vista, sin encontrar lo que quería.

— ¡Ryota, ven aquí!

Por su parte, el corazón de Kise dio un sobresalto. Vale, que estaba emocionado por haber conocido a su familia, es más, se sentía como el ganador del mundo al saber que la madre de Shibata era una fan empedernida, pero no se esperaba en absoluto que ella lo comenzara a llamar por su nombre en ese momento. Sonrió, brillando por enésima vez por sí mismo, y llegó hasta el salón donde se encontraba la chica casi dando saltitos y destilando flores, corazones y colores.

— ¿Por qué…— el tono de voz de ella decayó hasta hacerse un murmullo inaudible, cuando recién comprendió lo que pasaba—… Creo que también debí decirte que mi hermano–

— ¡Hermana!— apareció, convenientemente, un muchachito de unos nueve años, cabello negro ondulado y ojos grises. Abrazó fuertemente a Kai por la cintura, en lo que ella torció una tensa media sonrisa.

El pajarito voló de su hombro y se posó sobre la cabeza del modelo.

— Mi hermano se llama Ryota.

Kise estuvo en silencio durante segundos que parecieron eternos.

Y luego, sin más, se echó a reír.

Se reía con fuerza y con ganas, porque aquella situación era demasiado cómica como para manejarlo con seriedad. Podrían llamarlo una simple coincidencia, casualidad o _sincronicidad_ , tal vez "destino", quién sabe, pero el hecho de que Kai estuviera rodeada de tantas cosas que tuvieran que ver con él de repente lo hacía entender una parte de las razones por las que siempre buscaba huir cuando estaba cerca. Tal vez ya era demasiado con su madre siendo su fan, o con su padre siendo adicto al básquet, eso incluyendo el nombre de su hermano menor, además de la mascota de que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento.

— El periquito— de repente dijo ella, señalando al susodicho—, en realidad se llama Ryota— no sabía los motivos ni las razones, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas fue el más tierno que le hubiera visto antes; una imagen que no iba a olvidar jamás—. Pero desde que te conocí, comencé a llamarlo Kise…— incluso aunque había desviado la mirada y bajado el tono de voz hasta hacerlo a penas un murmullo, esos ojos del color del oro más puro no se separaban de ella— Porque ya tengo muchos Ryota's en mi vida.

Sí, por supuesto que ahora lo entendía de forma clara.

Él no era simplemente su serendipia.

Shibata Kai estaba rodeada de Kise Ryota por todos lados, y seguro como el cielo que ya no podría escapar.


	16. Rehab center

El cielo apenas esclarecía cuando Hayami se preparaba y vestía el uniforme del centro de rehabilitación. Por mera consideración a su hija, entró en la habitación, en la que estaba ella desperezándose para prepararse e ir a la escuela, y cuando vio su cara un poco confundida simplemente atinó a sonreírle.

— Te propongo un trato— dijo la mujer, con voz baja—: faltas a clase hoy a cambio de que me acompañes al centro de rehabilitación. Ya te extrañan un poco por allá.

La joven estuvo un par de segundos procesando la petición, pero cuando despabiló por completo y terminó de analizarlo, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro entero. Hayami supo enseguida que eso era un "sí", dándose media vuelta no sin antes advertirle que la esperaba en media hora en la cocina, cosa que Kai cumplió (o al menos trató) lo más rápido que pudo. Se arregló en tiempo récord y para cuando bajó, el desayuno estaba servido, su madre había terminado de desayunar y se hallaba tomando una taza de café.

Si había algo que Kai amaba realmente, eso era ir al centro de rehabilitación con su madre. Conocía a casi todos los pacientes regulares y podía jactarse en aprendizajes nuevos impartidos por la mujer mientras aplicaba los tratamientos. Además, estaba esta persona…

A penas llegaron la chica se bajó del auto a las carreras, parecía una niña pequeña en navidad. Hayami se carcajeó: siempre era así cuando iban al centro. Rápidamente Kai se perdió entre los pasillos mientras iba saludando por aquí y por allá, hasta llegar a una habitación en específico, donde un joven de cabello y ojos castaños yacía en la camilla. Al verla, sus facciones tomaron una expresión entre sorpresa y buen agrado, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al momento en el que entró en el lugar.

— ¡Teppei!

— ¡Shibata, que alegría verte! ¡Hace tiempo que no venías!— exclamó mientras reía y correspondía al abrazo empezado por ella.

Kiyoshi Teppei, uno de los pacientes regulares de su madre, se había vuelto su amigo desde el primer día que llegó al centro de rehabilitación; con su sonrisa tonta y su actitud inocente y simpática se había ganado su agrado. Era una persona a la que podía contarle lo que quisiera sin miedo a ser juzgada por ello.

— Pero es raro, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?— el castaño cuestionó, viéndola sentarse cómodamente en la silla junto a la camilla.

— Tienes razón... Debería— Kai asintió emitiendo una risita, rebuscando algo en su mochila.

Una vez lo encontró, se lo tendió a Teppei de forma animada, porque bien sabía lo mucho que al mayor le gustaba comer esas cosas: le brillaron los ojos al ver el paquete de palomitas endulzadas, tomándolo con felicidad para empezar a comerlo.

— Ayer mi escuela tuvo un partido de práctica con Seirin— comentó ella, poniéndose cómoda para empezar a relatar todo lo que tenía para contarle—. Perdimos.

— Así que estudias en Kaijo— asintió Teppei. Eso era algo que no sabía ya que, naturalmente, desde que sus clases habían empezado no se volvieron a ver.

— Sí. Es una buena escuela, un buen equipo. Kise Ryota es el as.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? No haces deportes.

Kai se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía comer sus palomitas, con la mirada fija en la pared frente a la cama en lugar de la chica junto a ella.

— Me asignaron el cargo de los primeros auxilios en el club— rió un poco más cuando la expresión de Teppei cambió de tranquila a sorprendida—. Hubiera podido decir que no.

— ¿Ese cargo siquiera existe?

Shibata se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, soltando un suspiro algo demasiado largo. Kiyoshi alzó ambas cejas, esbozando una media sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Conocí a este muchacho...

— ¡No me digas que estás enamorada!

—… Déjame terminar de hablar— ella frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras hablaba—. Kise Ryota. No fue más que un accidente, pero luego no dejó de aparecer en todos lados. Es incómodo...

— ¿Porque nadie se había hecho tan cercano a ti?— completó Teppei, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. Kai suspiró de nueva cuenta, y asintió.

— Tú eres mi amigo más cercano, pero aun así te veo casi una vez al mes, ¿me explico?

— Yo creo que deberías dejar que se acerque— habló mientras comía—, estar siempre solo es muy triste.

— No me molesta la soledad.

— Ahora no, pero en algún momento vas a querer compañía— la miró de reojo de una forma que la hizo querer volverse pequeñita y desaparecer—. Creo que es momento de ser más abierta, Shibata— concluyó con una amable sonrisa.

— Es difícil. Kise es ruidoso, intranquilo, no se queda callado ni un segundo... Es abrumador— suspiró de nuevo, cerrando un segundo los ojos—. Algo así como todo lo que nunca pedí.

Teppei ya no dijo nada; lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el amortiguado sonido del muchacho masticando sus dulces. Ese silencio era algo que siempre quedaba después de sus conversaciones: un ambiente tranquilo, relajado, en el que ni siquiera era necesario decir nada.

Al menos, hasta que llegó Hayami y la sesión de Kiyoshi comenzó.

—

~Tienes un nuevo mensaje de texto~

 _De: Kise Ryota_

 _Para: Kaicchi_

 _Kaicchi! Por qué no viniste a la escuela? No despertaste a tiempo? Estás enferma? TE DUELE ALGO? ESTÁS BIEN?_

Kai frunció el entrecejo y gruñó. Kise era ruidoso incluso en los mensajes de texto...

~Enviando mensaje~

 _De: Shibata Kai_

 _Para: Ruidoso-Ryota_

 _He ido al centro de rehabilitación. Estoy en la biblioteca, no pasó nada._

 _Deja de gritar por favor._

Guardó el celular y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura del volumen que estaba sobre la mesa: las líneas dibujaban la continuación del libro de pasta roja y negra antes recomendado. Esta vez, los colores predominantes eran el negro y el azul eléctrico. Se sorprendió pero ni rechistó cuando el mismo le fue arrebatado, suspirando al ver la persona sentada frente a su propio asiento, en la misma mesa.

— Así que te ha gustado el libro que te di— comentó, leyendo distraídamente la contra portada.

Cabello negro, ojos oliváceos, piel pálida. Su amigo de biblioteca estaba ahí.

— Ya sabes— Kai se encogió de hombros, tomando el objeto de vuelta, aunque esta vez, descansaba cerrado frente a ella—. Vi uno en la sección de _business_ que me recordó a ti. " _Elizabeth, the first CEO_ ".

El muchacho alzó ambas cejas y asintió, acto seguido, se levantó y desapareció entre las estanterías. No lo volvió a ver hasta que apareció por el mostrador, con dos ejemplares del libro recomendado en mano.

Dos ejemplares. Como siempre que iba a retirar libros, llevándose dos del mismo tomo en lugar de uno… Era algo que a Shibata le causaba tanta curiosidad, sin embargo, respetaba el trato distante entre ambos.

Ella no sabía más que su nombre y los tipos de libros que le gustaban, y viceversa.

Y así estaba perfectamente.

* * *

 **Bien, he vuelto, y sí, sigo viva (?)**

 **¡No saben lo mucho que lo siento! De verdad, el internet en mi casa es fatal, y el fanfiction no me deja actualizar por el celular, así que sufro en silencio :'( Pero bueno, en fin, supongo que esta semana actualizaré un poco más seguido. Al menos hasta que alcancemos a YS en wattpad (sí, la estoy publicando en wattpad, va más adelantada porque ahí sí me deja actualizar con el celular, y sé que esto es _spam_ , pero YOLO), para lo cual no falta mucho. Publicaré dos capítulos hoy como siempre, y el resto de los días iré publicando de uno en uno. **

**Hasta la próxima~ (que espero que sea pronto TnT)**


	17. The language of flowers

Ni siquiera cinco minutos pasaron cuando Kai alzó la mirada y vio, estupefacta, un punto _muy amarillo_ que agitaba un brazo desde afuera de la biblioteca. Respiró profundo, cerró el libro, lo colocó en su sitio y salió medio reacia del lugar. Kise la recibió con una sonrisa de esas que te dejan ciego y tendiéndole _algo_ tan amarillo que podía pasar por el sol.

— Kise, ¿se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí y _con un ramo de tulipanes amarillos_?

— ¿Ehhh? Pensé que te gustaban, Kaicchi.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?— su ceño se frunció. En lo que llevaba de conocer a Kise Ryota, no recordaba haber hablado de gustos o disgustos con él en ningún momento.

— Bueno, es que eres alérgica al polen, y las flores con poco polen son muy pocas. Lo primero que descarté fueron las rosas, no eres ese tipo de chica. El resto eran azaleas, hortensias, orquídeas, pensamientos... Decidí arriesgarme por los tulipanes. Son especialmente encantadores.

Bien, debía admitir que Kise era lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta que la razón de su alergia el día pasado era el polen, eso era sorprendente. Pero simplemente se dedicó a observar el ramo de tulipanes y al muchacho que lo llevaba de manera intermitente. Porque no era que había escogido los tulipanes solo por ser encantadores, era que había escogido los _tulipanes amarillos_ porque, además de encantadores, se parecían a él.

Lo más hilarante del asunto era el significado de la flor en sí.

Suspirando, tomó el ramo con cuidado entre sus manos, sacando una de las flores de entre la docena y entregándosela al muchacho, quien la aceptó con un poco de confusión.

— ¿Kaicchi?

— ¿Has leído el libro "El lenguaje de las flores"?— inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzando a caminar flaqueada por Ryota.

— No, ¿por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

Kai se tardó un momento en responder, el tiempo que se tardó en esbozar una sonrisa que bien podría ser catalogada como una _idiota_ , mientras un sonrojo recorría sus mejillas.

— Al contrario, Kise. Lo has hecho muy, pero que muy bien.

—

A pesar de que estuvieron juntos una parte del día, y que Kise la acompañó hasta su hogar (soportando los gritos de fangirl de su madre que casi muere ahí mismo al ver a su hija llegar con un ramo enorme de tulipanes amarillos, acompañada de su modelo favorito), en la noche, cuando la morena estaba ya casi dormida, recibió una llamada telefónica.

— ¿Mm?— ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Estaba de costado y simplemente puso el aparato en altavoz.

— _¿Estabas dormida?_

— No…

— _Tienes voz de dormida._

Shibata se removió a la par de la risita que se escuchaba salir del otro lado de la línea. Era extraño que Kise la llamara a esas horas. A decir verdad, todo lo que hacía Kise era extraño, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

— Estaba _casi_ dormida. Es diferente— refutó mientras reprimía un bostezo.

— _No te culpo, ya es algo tarde._

— La verdad es que sí— frunció un poco el ceño entre su somnolencia—, lo que me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué haces llamando a estas horas?

Al otro lado se escuchó un poco de movimiento, y luego un gemido ahogado, como si Ryota estuviera estirándose lo más que pudiera y poniéndose cómodo.

— _Recién salgo de una sesión de fotos que surgió de imprevisto_ — explicó, seguido de un bostezo que le contagió a ella— _, y quería escuchar tu voz._

Era bastante raro estar hablando así: de una forma tan serena. Sin gritos, ni exclamaciones, ni explosiones de energía; simplemente paz y tranquilidad. Casi podía escuchar el sublime sonido del silencio de fondo, y arrullándola, como una canción de cuna, estaba la voz de Kise.

— ¿No la escuchaste lo suficiente hoy?

— _Nunca es suficiente, Kaicchi._

—… Deberías dormir.

— _Es anti moralista que la persona que se está quedando dormida mientras hablamos me diga eso_ — una risita se escuchó, acompañada de la risita de ella.

— De haber sabido que llamarías no me hubiera dejado vencer por el sueño.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho ya que para ese entonces estaba más dormida que despierta. Y en ese momento que tardó el muchacho en responder, ella cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

— _¿Kaicchi?_ — llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y susurró:— Buenas noches... Te quiero.

Minutos después de colgar, se durmió.


	18. Panic

El primer juego de Kaijo en la interhigh fue tan fácil que Kise ni siquiera tuvo que jugar. Y no es que _no lo dejaron_ jugar, es que a él _no le dieron ganas_ de jugar. Debía admitir que Kise era un excelente jugador, pero a veces, era demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto. Sin embargo, eran justo esas ocasiones que prefería omitir de su memoria; le agradaba Ryota, de verdad que sí, pero el Ryota que le agradaba era el sonriente y enérgicamente abrumador, no el ególatra autosuficiente que salía a la luz con el básquet.

Bueno, suponía que ese deporte sacaba lo peor de él.

— Kaicchi, vamos al parque— afirmó sin siquiera preguntarle.

A penas iban saliendo de la escuela en la que se llevó a cabo el partido y como era natural, el rubio tenía muchísima energía puesto que no había jugado. El resto del equipo iba más adelante, concentrados en charlar sobre detalles del juego que para Kise no parecían relevantes. Ella lo miró de reojo, alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero ir a casa— no sería la primera vez que renegaba una de sus invitaciones, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación:

— ¿Eso es un no?

— Eso es un no.

— ¡Vamos, Kaicchi! ¡Será divertido!— se adelantó unos pasos para quedar justo frente a ella, caminando de espaldas— A esta hora no hay mucha gente, incluso podríamos jugar un _one-on-one_.

A Shibata le dieron ganas de carcajearse fuerte y claro en sus narices, pero eran mayores los nervios al verlo caminar sin fijarse en lo que había en el camino.

— No seas ridículo, sabes muy bien que no hago ningún deporte— se detuvo súbitamente, tomando al muchacho por los hombros con fuerza—. Camina de frente, por favor. Me tienes nerviosa.

Kai se calló al ver la sonrisa que pareció formarse en cámara lenta en el rostro de él, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, que lo que acababa de decir lo iba a usar en su contra el resto de la vida o al menos la mitad de ella, si tenía la suficiente suerte.

— Así que Kaicchi está nerviosa— pronunció, esa media sonrisa y el tono de voz bajo y ronco le ganaron un sonrojo por parte de ella—. Es bueno saber que te pongo nerviosa.

— Kise, no.

— ¿Cómo que no?

Ni le dio tiempo a responder. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de cabeza sobre el suelo, su panza apoyada en el hombro de Ryota, quien la cargaba como si fuera un costal de harina o algo por el estilo. Kai se aguantó el grito, soltando en cambio un agudo gemido, cerrando las manos en fuertísimos puños en torno al borde de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, intentando, por todo lo sano en el mundo, no comenzar a vociferar improperios y garabatos en ese mismo segundo.

— Kise, bájame.

— No quiero— no sabía qué lo empeoraba. El hecho de que lo dijera con tanta soltura, o tal vez que seguía caminando mientras la tenía cargada.

— Peso mucho— su tono de voz iba aumentando.

— Pesas menos que una pluma— bien, ahora se estaba riendo. Su agarre se afirmó más, respiró _muy_ profundo, intentando controlar los gritos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta en cualquier momento.

— ¡Kise, bájame!— pero cada vez le costaba más hacerlo.

— No quiero.

El hecho de que él lo hubiera canturreado de una forma tan despreocupada, que la estuviera sosteniendo de una manera tan despreocupada, que caminara como si de verdad eso fuera muy normal, la hizo enojar. La hizo enojar demasiado, tanto, que pronto se encontró dando golpes frenéticos a la espalda del jugador de básquet mientras se removía todo lo que podía, unas cuantas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

— ¡Bájame, bájame, bájame! ¡Odio que me carguen! ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!— esta vez se trataban de gritos, que cada vez iban aumentando el volumen, llamando la atención del resto del equipo— ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame!

De inmediato alguien intercedió, aunque no le pudo ver el rostro, pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz de un molesto Kasamatsu gritando:

— ¡Kise, suéltala! ¿Es que acaso eres un gorila? ¡Aprende a tratar mejor a las mujeres!

Al segundo siguiente ya tenía los pies sobre la tierra y no supo cómo, Koji estaba a su lado revisándola: se encontraba temblorosa, una risa nerviosa salía de sus labios, muy seguramente su piel estaba pálida, hiperventilaba y podría asegurar que el pecho le iba a explotar de lo rápido que latía su corazón. Un poco más allá, Kasamatsu aún estaba regañando a Kise, regaño al cual se habían unido Moriyama, Hayakawa, Shinya y hasta el mismo entrenador.

Se arrodilló en el suelo con ayuda del castaño sin necesidad de que le dijera mucho para que estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba: estaba justo en medio de un ataque de pánico. Tal vez su odio a que la cargaran había sido el disparador, pasando de odio a miedo por la forma en la que Kise la cargaba, y de ahí el asunto se le había salido de las manos.

— ¿Shibata? Shibata, escucha, ya pasó, estás bien, estás a salvo.

La voz de Kobori se escuchaba lejana, aunque ella no le estaba prestando demasiada atención: ya se sabía todo el proceso de memoria. Más bien, se encontraba buscando desesperadamente unos ojos dorados, que encontró sumergidos en medio de un mar de preocupación. Después de todo, no había sido su culpa.

No sabía por qué, pero de repente le parecía que había un alboroto anormal, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y aprisionó parte de la tela de su suéter en un puño, tratando en lo posible de controlar la respiración agitada.

— Kise… Kise…— susurró con voz ahogada, sosteniendo con fuerza uno de los brazos de Kobori, quien frunció el ceño. Se sentía impotente por no poder hablar como quería, porque todas las palabras morían en su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Escuchó más ruido, más alboroto, tal vez ni siquiera había tanto alboroto como pensaba, simplemente era su mente aturdida nublada por el miedo. No pasó mucho que un par de ojos dorados aparecieron en su campo de visión, no se fijó en nada más que no fueran esos ojos de miel y toda esa preocupación que reflejaban.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente, soltando al castaño para tenderle una mano al rubio, quien la tomó con sus propias manos con firmeza y calidez.

—… Tu culpa…— mientras intentaba hablar, seguía negando, y algunas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—… No es… Tú culpa…

Kai se apoyó en su hombro, respirando lo más profundo que los pulmones le permitían en ese instante, cada vez un poco más profundo, cada vez un poco más… Hasta que su corazón latió normalmente de nuevo y la respiración se reguló, terminando con el ataque de pánico.

— ¿Kaicchi?— susurró contra su oreja, apoyando una mano en su espalda. De repente se dio cuenta que todo el resto del equipo de Kaijo estaba viendo con atención unos metros más alejados.

— Fueron mis propios gritos— musitó ella, removiéndose un poco para mirarlos a todos—. Me asustaron mis propios gritos… Por favor perdónenme por todo este teatro.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Te sientes mejor?— se adelantó el entrenador, pronto secundado por los jugadores.

Kai asintió y se levantó, siendo ayudada por Kise, que no la quería soltar en ningún momento.

— Regresa a casa, nada de parques, ni de básquet, ni de _one on ones_. ¿Entendido?

— Sí señor.

Así se sentiría el rubio que ni siquiera le quedaron ganas de refutar, o eso fue lo que pensó Kai. Sin embargo, sin mediar palabra, él caminó a su lado cuando ella empezó a hacer su camino directo a su hogar. Estaba claro que no le iba a pedir permiso para llevarla a casa. Además, se sentía culpable por su ataque de pánico… Por lo que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para compensarlo a medias.

La mayor parte del camino estuvieron en silencio, y cuando pasaron junto a una cancha de básquet callejero; la cara de Kise fue tal, que Shibata sonrió levemente, tomando su mano con delicadeza y dándole un apretón.

El rubio se sonrojó ante la acción, volteando a mirarla con sorpresa, notando que ella también tenía ese color rojizo tintando sus mejillas.

— Te prometo que la próxima vez jugaremos, ¿está bien?

 _Rayos_.

¿Cómo era que Shibata Kai siempre lograba hacerlo tan feliz?

* * *

 **Tal como prometí, actualizaré más seguido esta semana, sooo, aquí está el capítulo de hoy (?)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer~**


	19. Akita

Una semana había pasado. Una tediosa semana de " _soy-muy-bueno-para-jugar-contra-ese-equipo_ " y también de " _si-entro-a-jugar-ya-no-sería-un-juego_ "; agradecía a Dios haber sobrevivido a todo su enorme despliegue de egocentrismo… Cosa para la que aún no encontraba explicación.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Buenos días!

— Buenos días.

Y en el transcurso de esa semana, se había acostumbrado mejor a Kise. ¿O era mejor decir que Kise Ryota se había vuelto su costumbre?

No sabía si preocuparse o si _molestarse_ por eso; al ser una de las cosas que había evitado gran parte de su vida. Ahora se la pasaba pensando en qué haría o qué sería de su vida cuando Kise desapareciera de ella. Ah… Suponía que era mejor esperar a que eso no sucediera.

También se había acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño, sorprendentemente. Como el abrazo que le estaba dando justo en ese momento. Que era el primer abrazo que le daba, por cierto.

— ¿Eh?— apretó un poco más a la chica y luego empezó a pasar las manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Kai se puso roja como un tomate, sin entender bien de qué iba todo eso; además, ¿por qué tenía cara de mega-sorprendido?— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Mientras hablaba, siguió tanteando, casi asustado por darse cuenta de que Kai no era tan _esponjosa_ como parecía. Realmente era más delgada de lo que pensaba. Solo que el suéter… El suéter la hacía ver un poco más gorda de lo que en realidad era.

— ¿Qué?— Shibata alzó ambas cejas, aún tan roja que empezaba a tener calor. Con un manotazo nervioso alejó las manos del rubio: si ya de por sí era incómodo que la abrazara, imaginen que la estuviera toqueteando en plena entrada de la escuela.

— ¡Kaicchi es más delgada de lo que pensaba!

Ella se quedó en blanco. Sin más qué decir, soltó una risita, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada, dejando ahora en blanco al rubio modelo quien no se esperaba esa reacción para nada, pero es que ella tampoco se esperaba esa reacción de parte de él para nada. Cuando volvió a verlo, estaba sonrojado, mirándola casi embelesado.

Ugh, era la primera vez que veía reír a Kai, y sólo pudo pensar que quería ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esa risa por siempre.

— Lo siento, de verdad no me esperaba eso— se excusó ella, limpiando una lagrimita que salía por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: Ryota no tenía su uniforme. Llevaba ropas informales que… Para qué iba a negar que le quedaban muy bien.

— Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa Kaicchi— dijo él repentinamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Me voy a Akita por unos días; me han llamado para una sesión de fotos— sonrió, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas—, y voy a visitar a mis abuelos.

Probablemente en ese momento debió haberle dicho algo más, algo como " _te deseo suerte_ " o " _que te vaya muy bien_ "; " _mucho éxito con tu sesión de fotos_ ". Incluso pudo haber fingido que no le importaba, que le daba igual. Rayos, era jueves por la mañana, hasta podía haberle dicho que elegía un día bastante incoherente para irse. Pero no lo pensó mucho, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillaban con curiosidad y la cabeza un poco ladeada, mientras hablaba:

— ¿En serio tus abuelos viven en Akita? ¿Por qué viven tan lejos?

Kise soltó una risa, quizá pensando lo mismo que ella había pensado justo después de haber soltado esa cuestión. Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido, para estirar un brazo y enredarlo en el cabello negro de Kai. La despeinó un poco, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente despeinada, y cuando iba a deslizar los dedos entre unos cuantos mechones, se quedaron enredados a mitad de camino. Aunque terminó por deslizarlos tan suavemente que ella ni siquiera sintió cuando la estaba peinando.

— Vuelvo el sábado, así que tendrás un descanso de mí. Por favor no te acostumbres a mi ausencia.

 _Pero si ya estoy acostumbrada a tu presencia._

Kise se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente que duró un poco más de lo normal. Kai cerró los ojos apenas sintió aquel contacto, solo abriéndolos de nuevo para ver cómo se daba media vuelta y caminar hasta un auto que no había notado antes.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada de Kaijo hasta que el vehículo se hizo tan pequeñito en la calle que ya era imposible observarlo a lo lejos.

—

Ese día en la práctica, todos se dieron cuenta que ella había vuelto a su siempre protectora burbuja de imaginación. Su pequeño mundo personal que últimamente había estado más abierto, se cerró de nuevo con la ausencia de Kise. Era algo parecido a lo que pasaba con Kasamatsu, que dejaba de ser tan violento cuando el rubio no estaba en los entrenamientos.

Y hablando del capitán…

— ¡Quién se cree el estúpido de Kise para faltar a una práctica! ¡Ya verá cuando regrese!

— ¡Eje esupio Kise! ¡Ya erá uano regse!

Ah, Kaijo. Aunque no estuviera Ryota seguía siendo el equipo más animado del mundo.

Kai alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, pero no levantó el rostro. Sin embargo, Koji se dio cuenta, y alzó una ceja en su dirección.

— Tú sabes algo— y no era una pregunta.

Ella se removió un poco en su sitio, incómoda por los pares de ojos dirigidos hacia ella.

— Pensé que sabían que se fue a Akita esta mañana.

Hubo un segundo de silencio colectivo y luego explotó la tercera guerra mundial en el gimnasio. Hasta el entrenador aportó su punto de vista, alegando que se daba demasiadas libertades solo por ser modelo y por ser famoso y quién sabe qué más, aunque él les había advertido el primer día que entró en el club.

Dejó de mirar a los jugadores cuando su celular sonó, señal de que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 _De: Kise Ryota_

 _Para: Kaicchi_

 _Kaicchi! Cómo te ha ido hoy? Me extrañas? Yo te extraño un montón, creo que voy a empezar a llorar ahora mismo!_

Alzó una ceja. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el equipo un momento y se concentró en responder.

 _De: Shibata Kai_

 _Para: Ruidoso-Ryota_

 _Eres tan ruidoso incluso escribiendo…_

 _Te has ganado un problema en el club de básquet. Kasamatsu-senpai te va a dar una paliza cuando regreses por no haber avisado que te ibas._

No pensaba contestar la pregunta. Definitivamente no, gracias. Si ya de por sí era un chicle pegado a ella, se volvería como una extensión de su cuerpo si le decía que lo extrañaba… Pensándolo mejor, ¿qué hacía pensando en eso? ¿De verdad extrañaba a Kise? ¿En serio se había acostumbrado tanto a él?

Oh no, eso no era solo costumbre. Escondió el rostro detrás de sus dos manos cuando sintió que se volvía tan rojo que iba a llamar la atención de todo el club.

Eso, definitivamente, no podía estarle pasando a ella.


	20. The reason why

A pesar de ser sábado en la mañana y que probablemente podía haber sido una excelente idea quedarse en casa todo el día, esta misma no era tan buena si no tenía nada para leer. Y, vaya, ahora que lo recordaba tenía tiempo sin ir a la biblioteca, desde… Poco antes que comenzara el torneo de clasificación de la _interhigh_ , si no estaba equivocada. Tenía buenas razones, por supuesto, los exámenes la habían mantenido demasiado ocupada, eso aunado al hecho de que cierta persona la perseguía hasta por debajo de las piedras solo para que lo ayudara a estudiar. Cielos, Kise podía ser verdaderamente atorrante a veces.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, ¿verdad? Porque estaba en la biblioteca, hogar dulce hogar, paseando entre los estantes de forma tan feliz cuando se fijó en el libro lo suficientemente sustancial sobre _business_ que lo primero que le hizo recordar fue un par de ojos oliváceos y piel extremadamente blanca. Memorizó el nombre en un parpadeo para seguir directamente hasta la sección de fantasía, siendo el siguiente libro de la saga que recientemente había comenzado a leer, el volumen que tomó a la primera.

Era sábado, por lo que no esperaba encontrar a su usual compañero ahí, y ciertamente tampoco esperaba encontrarse con una persona poseedora de un marca libros tan ridículamente igual al de ese muchacho, como lo era ese marca libros en específico, perteneciente a alguien sentado justo a su lado en la misma mesa. Y podía asegurar que tampoco esperaba encontrarse con una persona tan ridículamente parecida a él.

Aunque fuera mujer.

Esa persona alzó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos fijos en ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el frente ante esa reacción de Kai.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Pasa algo?

— Conozco a alguien con un marca libros muy parecido— tal vez era una respuesta demasiado directa. Incluso sonaba estúpido dicho en voz alta, habían muchos marca libros iguales en el mundo, ¿qué podía tener _ese_ de especial?

Pero la sonrisa que le dio esa persona de lacio cabello negro, sonrisa que hizo entrecerrar sus ojos grises, le confirmó que no era tan sencillo como parecía.

— Nuestros marca libros combinan.

La cara de Kai fue un poema, causando que una risa saliera de esa otra persona. La chica se levantó, dos libros entre las manos, pero le siguió hablando antes de irse:

— Tuvo un contratiempo esta semana, así que no pudo venir. Por cierto… Gracias por las recomendaciones— y posó un dedo sobre los labios, señal universal para hacer silencio—. Creo que será mejor que esto lo guardemos como un secreto.

Al no tener nada qué decir, simplemente asintió, viendo a la chica irse caminando de forma tan tranquila como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Verdaderamente, la tierra era tan pequeña que aquellos encuentros no podrían llamarse como otra cosa que _sincronicidad_ , o al menos algo muy parecido a ello. De repente, aunque había visto los dos libros en las manos de la contraria, entendió perfectamente por qué siempre su amigo de biblioteca se llevaba dos, no uno.

Y todo tenía tanto sentido que probablemente podía ser considerada tonta, por no haber resuelto el dilema mucho tiempo antes.

No obstante, no se quedó mucho tiempo más. Retiró el libro, salió de la biblioteca y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa mientras lo leía; así, cuando pasó por el parque que tenía la cancha de básquet callejero, no se dio cuenta de que el mismo no estaba vacío como usualmente lo estaba, y mucho menos se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba jugando ahí.

— ¡KAICCHI!— al menos hasta que escuchó ese grito.

Lo siguiente que pasó, o al menos de lo que fue consciente, es que había salido casi literalmente volando, con alguien encima, y cayó en el piso con esa misma persona aun encima y el libro alzado para que no saliera perjudicado. Gracias a Dios por la existencia de la grama, si no fuera por eso, probablemente tendría algún hueso roto de seguro.

Tosió, porque el peso de Kise le sacó todo el aliento de la panza de un solo golpe.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡No pensé que te caerías!

— Bueno, usualmente las personas se caen cuando las taclean, Kise— murmuró a media voz.

Kai palmeó la espalda de Ryota cuando el rubio la abrazó, se notaba su felicidad a kilómetros: brillaba por sí mismo, de esa manera en la que lo hacía cuando Kuroko aparecía en su campo de visión. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, cuando sintió demasiadas miradas encima, se removió incómoda.

— Ya, bueno, ya me saludaste, ahora quítate de encima— expresó, cada vez más incómoda al punto de ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

Luego de hacer un puchero, Kise se levantó y la ayudó a ella a ponerse de pie en un jalón, procediendo a ayudarla a quitarse la grama y las hojas secas pegadas en la ropa y el cabello; recién ahí ella se dio cuenta que él llevaba ropas holgadas, de entrenamiento. Mirando por un costado del más alto, se percató de que el bolso de Ryota estaba en la cancha, además del balón de básquet que estaba desperdigado por ahí. Tal vez ese había sido un mal día para vestirse como _hombre_. Sí, definitivamente ese día no tuvo que elegir el _baggy pant_ , ni la blusa de algodón holgada, ni el gorro montañero de lana, y definitivamente ese día no tuvo que elegir los zapatos deportivos que finalizaban su atuendo.

— ¡Kaicchi, juguemos un _one-on-one_!

Sí, aparentemente ahora no tenía razón alguna para negarse y salir huyendo de forma airada.

— Kise, ya te he dicho que yo no…

— ¡Anda! ¡Por favor, Kaicchi! ¡Juguemos, juguemos, juguemos, juguemos, juguemooooooos!

Kai le lanzó el libro con una puntería tan ridículamente buena qie estaba segura que le iba a dejar una marca duradera justo en el centro de la frente. Gruño, pasó por su lado, aprovechando de recoger lo que previamente había lanzado, y caminó a paso fuerte hasta la cancha. Una vez ahí, guardó el texto en su bolso y se lo quitó para lanzarlo de mala gana junto al de Kise; acto seguido: buscó el balón, lo tomó y lo botó contra el suelo, cosa que habría estado bastante bien, de no ser porque no fue el suelo contra lo que colisionó, sino su propio pie, lo que causó que ella hiciera una mueca y el balón saliera disparado en otra dirección.

Escuchó una risa ahogada, cosa que hizo que volteara la mirada para ver de reojo y con mala expresión a Ryota.

— Esto no es gracioso. ¿De verdad crees que miento cuando digo que soy mala en los deportes?— dijo, seguido de un suspiro.

El jugador sonrió de una forma deslumbrante, fue a buscar el balón y regresó botándolo a su lado de una forma bastante sencilla.

— No es tan difícil como crees. Cuida la posición de tus pies— explicó, y le lanzó el esférico que picó en el suelo una vez antes de llegar a las manos de ella.

Se aguantó otra risita, porque sus reflejos eran tan malos que por poco y no la atrapa.

— Esto no es agradable— a pesar de haber dicho ello, Kai lo intentó. Primero lo botó con ambas manos, suavemente, luego con un poco más de fuerza, y luego con una sola. Aunque ésto último falló, y la pelota se fue en otra dirección.

Ni siquiera hizo falta ir a buscarla porque Kise ya la había atrapado y volvía rebotándola con la misma facilidad que antes.

— Lo estás haciendo bien— animó, volviendo a pasárselo, y mientras la veía rebotarlo con absoluta concentración, se tomó el atrevimiento de preguntar— ¿Por qué nunca probaste algún deporte de niña? O al menos hacer ejercicio.

Aparentemente ella ni siquiera no se inmutó con esa pregunta, pero claro, eso hubiera pensado alguien no tan detallista. Para Kise, que se había acostumbrado demasiado a notar cada pequeño detalle en ella, fue cosa fácil notar la media sonrisa torcida que apareció en el rostro de ella, y la imperceptible negación que hizo con la cabeza.

— Nunca fui buena en ello— murmuró como respuesta, poco a poco dominando el balón con la mano derecha—, siempre me cansaba más rápido, no podía ejecutar bien las técnicas— cuando la pasó a la mano izquierda, perdió el dominio, aunque Ryota de nuevo fue a buscar la pelota y se la devolvió. Esta vez, puso un poco más de concentración—. Además soy demasiado torpe. Siempre trastabillaba, mis manos o pies se enredaban; caía al suelo, entre otras cosas.

Al finalizar, le pasó el balón a Kise, quien la atrapó de buena gana, feliz de escuchar lo que ella tenía para contar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre has hecho deportes?

— Desde niño. Siempre he sido muy bueno en todos— no lo estaba diciendo con zozobra, ni egocentrismo. Era como algo ridículamente normal y al mismo tiempo molesto—; tanto que me aburro de terminar siendo el mejor todo el tiempo— desde donde estaba, la línea de tres puntos, lanzó un tiro que entró limpiamente. Acto seguido, fue a buscar el esférico—. O al menos hasta que comencé a jugar básquet, hay alguien que jamás he podido vencer…

Su tono se fue volviendo cada vez más bajo, y se quedó quieto debajo de la canasta, con el balón en manos. Kai ladeó un poco la cabeza y avanzó un paso, dubitativa.

— ¿Kise?

Como si lo despertara de un encanto, el rubio reaccionó y volvió a brillar por sí mismo.

— Lo siento, no nos pongamos oscuros— aunque se había volteado sonriendo, era alguna especie de sonrisa tensa. Le volvió a pasar la pelota con un bote—. Intenta caminar mientras la rebotas.

Shibata asintió e intentó hacer lo pedido. Lo intentó. Porque durante los primeros tres pasos todo estuvo bien, y al cuarto, el objeto rebotó contra su pie y algo pasó con el otro que terminó en un enredo extraño de piernas, el balón moviéndose en otra dirección y la muchacha con los ojos fuertemente cerrados precipitándose para ir de boca directo al suelo.

Una risita nerviosa se le salió sin querer cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Kise, y probablemente esa era la primera vez que lo veía de frente sin tener que levantar la cabeza para verlo a la cara, además de que estaban cerca, mucho, podía notar casi perfectamente el largo de sus pestañas y el color oro líquido de sus iris.

Solo eso, porque no se atrevió a bajar la mirada para ver sus labios aunque la tentación la estaba matando.

— Y por estas cosas es que no hago ninguna clase de ejercicio— murmuró, sacándole una risita tibia a Ryota.


	21. A fluffy red panda

— Está bien, a todos nos puede pasar— dijo Kise, ayudándola a enderezarse. Ella asintió y observó atentamente al rubio ir en busca del balón—. ¿Quieres seguir intentando?

Esta no era una situación como las demás. Era una situación en la que Ryota _de verdad_ le estaba preguntando si quería continuar, o sea que _de verdad_ le estaba dando opciones. Eso quería decir que realmente estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, lo que significaba que había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente como para que incluso Kise decidiera que ya no quería ver más.

Por un momento consideró la respuesta, cosa inusual; incluso él había pensado que diría que no sin tartamudear. Pero tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, ese gesto que hacía cuando pensaba en algo, cosa con la que se llevó una verdadera sorpresa cuando ella dijo que sí.

Le enseñó a mantener el ritmo con ambas manos, le enseñó a caminar mientras rebotaba el balón, y lo más interesante era que incluso llegó a enseñarle un dribleo simple sin que Kai muriera en el intento. Para cuando comenzó a atardecer, ella estaba sudando y respirando bastante agitada, el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y su máximo esfuerzo demostrado en los pocos movimientos básicos que había aprendido del as de Kaijo, quien estaba tan fresco como una lechuga... Una lechuga feliz.

— La jugadora número siete se abre paso entre sus contrincantes— hablaba Kise como si fuera un comentarista de un juego de básquet—; es bloqueada por el defensa pero, ¡ooooh! ¡Hace un impresionante dribleo y logra sobrepasarlo!— en ese momento, se había colocado frente a ella en posición de guardia y justo como lo dijo, Kai dribleó y siguió de largo hasta la canasta—. Rápidamente se acerca al aro, se prepara para lanzar y… ¡Encesta! ¡Un perfecto clavado, señores!

No era como si ella hubiera sido la persona que, de un salto, había llegado hasta el aro. Más bien, luego de pasarlo, Ryota la siguió, la tomó por los muslos y la cargó hasta que alcanzara, momento en el cual _dunkeo_ el balón mientras reía sin parar.

Kise la bajó rápidamente, a lo que Kai atinó a agarrarse de sus hombros un poco antes que sus pies tocaran el suelo, y él la mantuvo firmemente sostenida por la cintura mientras las risas iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta ser sonrisas.

— ¿Y bien?

— Debo admitir que fue un poco más divertido de lo que esperaba— respondió ella a la cuestión, llevando un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

— Lo hiciste bien. Con un poco más de práctica podrás vencer a toda la generación de los milagros— ante el comentario, Shibata no se aguantó una sonora carcajada, siendo pronto secundada por Kise, aunque él se detuvo unos segundos después—. ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que debo mostrarle algo a Kaicchi.

Dicho esto, movió a un lado algunos mechones en su frente y le dio un casto beso ahí, antes de soltarla y correr hasta donde estaba su bolso. Quizá estaba fingiendo o quizá no, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ella dejó de reír luego del beso y se puso roja hasta el infinito y más allá, mientras lo esperaba justo en el mismo sitio. Ese no era el Kise usual, era _el otro Kise_ , o más bien, la parte de su personalidad que salía a la luz cuando jugaba al básquet.

Sin embargo, el encanto acabó cuando volvió con su celular, casi dando saltitos y con destellos saliendo de sus ojos mientras veía algo en la pantalla del mismo.

— ¡Mira! ¿No es linda? ¡La conocí en Akita!— dijo, y le extendió el aparato, en el cual se mostraba una fotografía.

La verdad lo primero y lo que más llamaba la atención era esa persona _enorme_ , _gigantesca_ y _morada_ que salía con una cara de sueño casi contagiosa, sin embargo, una sonrisita se instalaba en sus labios, mientras con un brazo cargaba algo o más bien, _alguien_ , la razón por la que Kai se conmovió y esa fue la primera vez que Kise la vio hacer literalmente "aaawwww" por algo: la persona que cargaba el muchacho _morado_ , una chica pequeña, realmente pequeña, de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que se veía un poco sorprendida en la imagen.

Una persona realmente pequeña y adorable, que le recordaba en cierta forma bastante acertada a un _panda rojo_.

— ¡Es tan bonita!

— ¡Lo sé!— exclamó el rubio, procediendo a enviarle la fotografía por correo a Kai—. Había pensado en enviártela, pero prefería que la vieras en persona, tu expresión no tuvo precio.

Soltó una risita, a lo que ella se sonrojó. La verdad todo el rato que llevaban jugando ni siquiera había pensado en su forma de actuar, simplemente era la manera más natural que había tenido de comportarse frente a Kise. Cosa que también pasó cuando dio un sobresalto, porque no se esperaba el grito repentino que dio el modelo.

— ¡Acabo de recordarlo! Te traje un regalo de Akita, Kaicchi— ¿En qué momento había ido a buscar los bolsos? Porque ahora le tendía el suyo mientras se acomodaba el propio—, pero está en mi casa, ¿te importaría si vamos a buscarlo?

Se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que le daba igual, exceptuando por el hecho de que él se había tomado la molestia y había pensado en ella como para traerle un _regalo_ desde un lugar lejano. No podía simplemente rechazarlo, ¿o sí?

— No debiste— antes de terminar de pensarlo, ya lo había dicho. Pero ya estaba caminando junto a Kise en una dirección contraria a su casa.

— Te va a gustar, fue algo que me recordó mucho a Kaicchi— alegó el rubio, un tono verdaderamente alegre.

No sabía si reír o asentir, por lo que se fue por la opción segura: suspiró y negó un poco con la cabeza. Lástima que cuando aceptó no tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a encontrar en casa del deportista, porque de haber sido así, tal vez se habría salvado del remolino amarillo de los _Kise_.


	22. Sister, sister

— Estoy en casa— anunció Kise cuando llegaron al departamento, que resultaba ser bastante más grande y lujoso de lo parecido, pero por supuesto, tratándose de un modelo no se podía esperar menos.

Aparentemente, el lugar estaba vacío, sin embargo se escuchaba a lo lejos alguna especie de ruido, como si un televisor estuviera encendido. Tomó el corto tiempo que a Kai le llevó quitarse los zapatos y colgar su bolso en el perchero de la entrada el que una persona apareciera por el alféizar que dividía la entrada de la sala. Era una chica rubia, su cabello de finas ondulaciones caía cual cascada de oro hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos dorados con largas pestañas delataban su parentesco con el muchacho a su lado. Ella era, en resumidas cuentas, una Ryota mujer.

— ¿Cómo te fue en… ¿Quién es ella?

Vaya, incluso su voz era parecida. Aunque más melodiosa, claro, lo que ella decía sonaba como tintineos de una campana de viento.

— ¡Ah! Rima-nee, ella es Kaicchi— no era una presentación del todo, más bien como si dijera "¿recuerdas a la persona de la que siempre te hablo? Bueno, es ella."—, Kaicchi, ella es Rima-nee, mi hermana mayor.

— Es un gusto conocerla— se inclinó, pero para cuando estuvo enderezada de nuevo, había otra chica, a simple vista más joven que Rima, aunque con las mismas cualidades: cabello dorado sólo que liso y hasta los hombros, pestañas largas y ojos dorados.

Aquello debía ser una especie de broma de mal gusto.

— Y Risa-nee, mi otra hermana mayor, aunque es menor que Rima-nee.

— ¡Oh! Así que tú eres la famosa _Kaicchi_. Es un gusto conocerte por fin— dijo Risa, cosa que hizo que Kai se pusiera roja hasta las orejas por el hecho de que había caído en cuenta de que Ryota le había hablado a sus hermanas sobre su existencia.

— Eres muy linda— inquirió Rima mientras se acercaba, una mano posada en la cintura, la sonrisa ladina tatuada en su rostro y un brillo extraño en los ojos—, realmente Ryota tenía razón. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra modelo de maquillaje y vestuario?

— Ah… Yo no, lo siento pero, no me gustan esas cosas…

— ¡Buena idea, Rima-nee! ¡Se vería preciosa modelando junto a Ryo-chan!

— Esto… A mí no…

— ¡Basta, Rima-nee, Risa-nee!— intervino Kise, a quien en ese momento vio como nada más y nada menos que su supremo salvador, maravilloso súper héroe—. Kaicchi no va a modelar ni va a ser su conejillo de indias. Ella ya es _mía_.

Dicho esto, la tomó del brazo y la llevó adentro del departamento, aunque ella ya no fue consiente de nada más, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez esa última frase.

 _Kaicchi es mía._

 _Kaicchi es mía._

 _Es mía._

 _Mía._

Quería salir huyendo, explotar o que se la tragara la tierra, lo que pasara primero. Aunque con lo roja que estaba y el calor que sentía, además de los nervios, era más probable que pasara la segunda opción. A penas volvió en sí cuando estuvo de pie frente a la puerta de una habitación, puerta que el rubio abrió, y cuando la jaló para que entrara consigo, ella simplemente se quedó petrificada.

— ¿Kaicchi? ¿No quieres entrar?— ante la cuestión, ella bajó el rostro, llevó una mano contra el pecho y se quedó ahí. Kise ni siquiera tuvo que fijarse en sus orejas rojas para saber lo que pasaba—. Oh. ¿Tienes pena?— una sonrisa tibia fue dedicada a ella, y le acarició el cabello con suavidad—. Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. No voy a _comerte_.

No podía ser verdad.

¿Se podía estar más avergonzado y rojo en la vida?

Ella, justo en ese momento, juraría que no.


	23. Gift

A pesar de su reticencia, Kise acabó insistiendo tanto que Kai, más por molestia de que no la dejaba en paz porque quería que entrara a la habitación que por otra cosa, al final aceptó.

La estancia era amplia, aunque no enorme. Estaba decorada en colores blancos y negros, algo minimalista sin perder los lujos; los muebles estaban hechos de madera oscura (al igual que el piso y los muebles en el resto de la casa) y contaba a penas con un escritorio, mesas de noche a los lados de la cama (que era individual, contrario a lo que ella llegó a pensar que sería) una mesa donde estaban… Un montón de productos de cuidado personal, y el clóset, que estaba cerrado. Sorprendentemente, todo estaba en un perfecto orden, y la habitación entera olía a perfume masculino, el perfume de Kise.

Fijándose un poco mejor, notó que por encima del escritorio había una ventana, y en la pared paralela había algo así como un mural. Toda ella estaba llena de fotografías, asumió que eran de las sesiones de Ryota.

— ¿Te gustan?— cuestionó el rubio, acercándose por la espalda—. Siempre pido una o dos de cada sesión, esas que sé que jamás publicarán en la revista— se alejó, solo para regresar con algunas fotografías en sus manos que le mostró a Kai, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de la foto que él mantuvo escondida tras las demás—, esto fue en Akita.

Se podía ver a Kise con la persona morada de la imagen en su celular, el rubio salía riendo mientras el contrario se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas, y entre ambos, con una sonrisa algo tímida pero encantadora, una persona realmente pequeña, mirando de reojo a Ryota ya que éste estaba despeinándola con una mano.

Sonrió al terminar de detallarla, alzando la mirada para ver de reojillo las demás, aunque hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención, y es que, ¿a quién no le llamaría la atención un río de cabello entre blanco y grisáceo? La chica de ojos azules estaba justo a un lado de Ryota, ambos sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo el signo de paz con ambas manos. Kai se acercó hasta poderla detallar mejor, sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Esa no es la hija de Caim Natalias?— señalo la foto mientras hablaba, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de Kise.

— Nos conocimos en un evento de caridad. Vive en España, pero curiosamente estaban de visita aquí— acto seguido, le quitó el gorro de lana que tenía y se alejó, cosa que hizo que Kai se distrajera y fuera detrás de él a por el accesorio. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el sombrero de fedora negro que le ponía el rubio en la cabeza—. Este te queda mejor— sonrió de lado—. No me gusta que una pared tenga más atención de Kaicchi que yo.

Shibata puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, reacia a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero de todas formas sus mejillas tomaron una leve coloración rosada.

— Bien, ya tienes mi atención, ¿me devuelves mi gorro?

Aunque se lo dijo mientras se quitaba el fedora, Kise solo la observó por un momento, luego desvió la mirada al gorro de lana, y volvió a mirarla a ella. La morena ya sabía lo que eso significaba: no se lo iba a devolver. Pero no contó con que él se acercara y tomara el fedora para volver a ponérselo sobre la cabeza.

— Mejor hagamos intercambio.

— Kise, ni siquiera vas a poder usar el mío. Te queda _pequeño_ — gruñó.

— Pero es de Kaicchi, con eso me basta— rió cuando la escuchó resoplar ante su respuesta. Acto seguido, se alejó para buscar algo que estaba en algún rincón invisible de la habitación, mientras ella se quedaba detallando el sombrero de forma distraída.

Cuando regresó, tenía en las manos una lámpara, de esas que son de papel, que cuelgas en el techo de tu habitación o en el alféizar de una ventana. Era blanca y tenía adornos en rojo, como los bordes o las letras.

— Este es tu regalo— inquirió él, feliz de ver la cara sorprendida de ella—. Extrañé mucho a Kaicchi mientras estaba en Akita.

 _Yo también te extrañé mientras estabas en Akita._

Oh, pero eso nunca se lo diría. Definitivamente no. La cosa era, que ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su forma de ser explosiva y loca que cuando no lo tenía alrededor explotando y gritando se le hacía extraño. Como si faltara algo en su vida. Cosa que le daba muchísimo miedo, porque no quería acostumbrarse al punto de sentirse ansiosa cuando estaba en silencio, y eso era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría de forma inminente si seguía cuesta arriba como hasta ese momento.

Una persona normal habría agradecido y quizá habría dicho algo como "¡ _es tan linda_!" O "¡ _me encanta, es preciosa_!" Y esas fueron justamente cosas que pasaron por la mente de Kai, justo después del primer pensamiento que, como normalmente pasaba, dejó salir sin pensar demasiado; mientras alzaba una ceja y veía al modelo con una cara de: _no-me-sorprendería-si-me-dices-que-eres-retrasado-mental._

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?— notando que era más sólida y pesada de lo que parecía, se percató de otro detalle importante—. Además, ¿cómo voy a llevarlo a casa sin que se arruine?

Kise hizo algo muy parecido a un puchero, probablemente esperando otra reacción por parte de la chica.

— ¡Kaicchi, eso fue cruel!— gritó, en una nada sorpresiva pataleta— Pero si tu verdadera preocupación es cómo llevarla a casa, eso no será problema— la tomó de una mano y caminó hasta la sala, donde Rima y Risa estaban viendo alguna película romántica de esas que hacen llorar—. Rima-nee, ¿crees que podamos llevar a Kaicchi a su casa? Ya es algo tarde.

Ambas rubias lo miraron, la menor con una expresión de picardía, la mayor con una ceja alzada. Kai se soltó del agarre de Kise, mordiéndose un labio, evitando por todos los dioses ponerse roja o nerviosa. Al final, Rima aceptó, yendo los tres al auto casi de inmediato.

— ¡Vuelvo en un rato, Risa!

— ¡Ni te preocupes nee!

—

~Nuevo mensaje~

 _De: Ruidoso-Ryota_

 _Para: Kaicchi_

 _Kaicchi! Quería desearte buenas unas dulces buenas noches~ Que sueñes lindo, descansa, nos vemos el lunes!_

 _P.D.: Deberías revisar tu bolso. La lámpara no fue el único regalo que te traje desde Akita ;DDDDD_

Kai parpadeó un par de veces al ver la post data del mensaje. Suspiró, dejó el celular a un lado y se puso en pie para ir a buscar su bolso, que no estaba muy lejos: a los pies de la cama. Kise (el pajarito) voló desde la cabecera de la cama hasta estar posado sobre la cabeza de su dueña, y emitía pequeños ruiditos con la mirada curiosa mientras ella rebuscaba en su mochila lo que sea que Kise (el modelo) hubiera metido ahí.

— Sí, sí, ya, yo también quiero ver qué es lo que hay aquí— murmuró Shibata ante el ruido que estaba haciendo la pequeña criatura, segundos después, palpó algo desconocido en el bolso—. Supongo que esto es.

La cara que puso cuando vio el "regalo" no tuvo precio. Y es que no era más que una fotografía, una fotografía de Kise con el sombrero de fedora que le había dado- y ahora reposaba en una esquina de su peinadora, por cierto. El rubio salía sonriendo de una forma bastante coqueta, incluso sacando un poco la lengua, y miraba fijamente a la cámara. ¿Había que mencionar que se veía ridículamente guapo? Supongo que no.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía esa foto, y que realmente había pensado que Kise Ryota se veía _ridículamente guapo_ en esa toma, se enderezó y, saliendo de su habitación, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para mantener su entereza femenina de erudita introvertida y asocial que no era fan de Kise Ryota para nada.

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Aún tenemos la trituradora de papel!?

 ** _—_** ** _Bonus —_**

~Nuevo mensaje~

 _De: Kaicchi_

 _Para: Ruidoso-Ryota_

 _Oh, por supuesto que tendré una noche y sueños hermosos, sobre todo con esa fotografía que dejaste en mi mochila en algún momento del día en el que no me di cuenta._

Kise dejó a un lado el celular y sonrió ladinamente de forma orgullosa, casi felicitándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Al menos hasta que volvió a sonar el aparato.

 _De: Kaicchi_

 _Para: Ruidoso-Ryota_

 _Por cierto, deberías ver lo preciosa que se ve en el lugar en el que la coloqué._

 ** _[Archivo adjunto]_**

El grito del rubio probablemente fue escuchado incluso por sus más antiguos ancestros, de seguro. Y es que lo que había hecho Kai era algo totalmente desalmado.

Porque de todas las formas que se imaginó que acabaría su fotografía, ciertamente jamás pensó que sería pasando por una máquina trituradora de papeles, y aún menos pensó que Kai sería el tipo de persona que le toma una foto a los trozos que salían triturados y se la enviaría.

Eso era simplemente… Tan cruel.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues... He vuelto.**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad. Sé que dije que iba a actualizar más seguido, pero he tenido demasiados problemas con el internet y, bueno :( No lxs culpo si están molestxs por haberme tardado, _como cosa rara_. Sin embargo, como cada vez que regreso luego de mil años (y les agradezco la paciencia, de verdad) actualizaré los respectivos dos capítulos. Espero que los disfruten, de antemano gracias a los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Y de esa misma forma, muchísimas gracias a quienes aún me siguen en esta historia, son un amor.**


	24. Green hair

La mañana del domingo habría sido un lindo día, de no ser porque empezó tan ridículamente desastrosa, que los gritos de Hayami despertaron a la mayor de los Shibata de su sueño quien, levantándose de un salto, bajó a la sala aun frotándose los ojos. Johan venía subiendo las escaleras y en cuanto vio a su hija, su rostro se torció en una mueca, como si le estuviera dando el pésame. Luego de que le palmeara el hombro, Kai sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó a su madre gritar el nombre de su hermano menor entre regaños.

 _Oh no._

Corrió lo que quedaba de escaleras directo hasta la sala, donde estaba Ryota con la cabeza gacha y Hayami, aparentemente, muy molesta. Y unos metros más allá estaba… Su tarea de primera hora del lunes, destrozada.

 _Oh, no._

El problema no era que su hermanito fuera el responsable de una tarea rota. El problema era que _esa_ tarea era una maqueta a escala, que se había matado haciendo a lo largo de la semana. Y ahora… Tenía que comprar más materiales, y muy probablemente trasnocharse haciéndola de nuevo.

 _Oh… No._

—

Sí, principalmente esa era la razón por la que estaba en… Algún sitio muy lejos de su casa, corriendo por las calles, buscando alguna papelería abierta que tuviera todos los materiales que necesitaba. Eso, y también que al estar tan lejos de su zona normal, se había perdido por completo. Quizá el que estuviera lejos se casa significaba que debía tener más cuidado, porque definitivamente en su zona no la casi-atropellaban con normalidad, y definitivamente en su zona no habían bicicletas con una… ¿Eso era una carreta?

Kai se tragó un grito y cayó sentada en el suelo del susto cuando la persona que iba manejando casi se la lleva por el medio, quedando a escasos centímetros de la rueda delantera del medio de transporte. El conductor del vehículo, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos claros, ahogó un grito por igual y se inclinó hacia adelante cuando ella cayó al suelo.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Lo siento!

Estuvo a punto de articular algo, a punto, cuando un grito que vino de la parte de atrás de la… _Lo que sea que fuera eso_ , la interrumpió.

— ¡Qué pasa, Takao!

Oh.

Pudo reconocer vagamente el cabello verde cuando esa persona se asomó por un costado, mientras _Takao_ sonreía con nerviosismo y se volteaba hacia atrás.

— Casi atropello a alguien. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Shin-chan! ¡Ella está viva!

De algo se le hacía conocido ese cabello verde, de verdad. Pero no lograba recordarlo por más que lo intentara. Ni aun cuando esa persona se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Te conozco— dijo, sin precedentes.

Kai lo miró con una ceja alzada, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación a esa afirmación.

— Kise Ryota, ¿eso te dice algo?— el peliverde se acomodó los lentes—. Tengo miles de fotos tuyas gracias a ese idiota.

— Que Kise hace… ¿Qué?

No entendía. Era todo demasiado confuso y su cerebro no tenía la suficiente capacidad mental como para procesar todo eso. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue un brazo pasar por encima de sus hombros y una persona hablando a su lado muy sonriente.

— ¡Ah, así que eres amiga de Shin-chan! ¡Sus amigos también son mis amigos, mucho gusto, soy Takao Kazunari!

— Cállate, Takao.

Mientras torcía una mueca y se soltaba del abrazo, comenzó a hablar:

— Pero nosotros no somos…— de repente, recordó un día hace tiempo, la primera vez que vio a Kise jugar en un partido de verdad— ¡Ah, te recuerdo!— exclamó, un halo de entendimiento cruzando su mente—. Estabas aquel día, en el partido de práctica contra Seirin.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes, tan serio y sereno como solo él podía estarlo, y recién ahí fue que Kai se dio cuenta de la… ¿eso era una raqueta de tenis? La sostenía en su mano izquierda, los dedos de la cual estaban meticulosamente vendados.

— ¿Por qué tienes una raqueta de tenis?— cuestionó, una cara de póker tatuada en sus facciones, y Takao comenzó a carcajearse al ver la venita que se marcó en la frente del peliverde.

— ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!— exclamó el moreno, con las manos en jarras—. Confórmate con saber que Shin-chan es raro. Por cierto, no nos dijiste tu nombre.

Ella dio un sobresalto y una leve inclinación como disculpa, un poco apenada. En el fondo de su mente, se alegró de que estuvieran en una calle poco transitada, y francamente esa era la razón por la que se había lanzado corriendo para cruzar sin ver si venía algún vehículo.

— Shibata Kai, es un gusto conocerlos.

— Bien, bien, ¡Kai-chan!— Takao le pasó un brazo por los hombros de nuevo, hablando alegremente como si antes no lo hubiera rechazado— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? Tengo entendido que estudias en Kaijo, esta zona queda bastante alejada de ahí.

— Ah, tuve un…— de nuevo, se escurrió del abrazo—… Problema con mi tarea, estoy buscando una papelería, pero me he perdido. ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar alguna?

— ¡Pero por supuesto! Móntate, te llevamos.

— ¡Takao!

Y… Sí. Así fue como Kai terminó en la parte de atrás del _ricksaw_ , con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, a un lado de Midorima, mientras éste tenía cara de pocos amigos, y Takao se esforzaba al parecer bastante para que la bicicleta se moviera.

— Si quieren puedo bajarme y sólo…

— Pedalea más rápido, Takao.


	25. If this is love, I don't want it

**_if this is love, I don't want it_**

Tarde, con materiales de la maqueta pegados a la cara, la marca de un libro en la mejilla, dormida sobre la mesa que estaba hecha un desastre entre materiales como pegamento y musgo, entre otros. Así fue como despertó Kai la mañana del lunes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de qué hora era, dio un salto y salió corriendo hasta su habitación para lavarse la cara y vestirse en tiempo récord, cosa que no pasaba todos los días, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que había olvidado ponerse su suéter en la mañana, y también olvidó comer, quizá también olvidó peinarse, y luego simplemente tomó la maqueta para correr afuera, calles abajo hasta llegar en tiempo récord a la escuela, a penas con unos minutos de antelación al timbre.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si se paraba a ponerse el suéter y a peinarse, también hubiera sido mejor que se tomara su tiempo para comer; para llegar caminando a la escuela. Así no habría visto la escena de Kise rodeado de todas sus fans, gritando como locas mientras él sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Las saludaba, aceptaba los bentos que le ofrecían, se tomaba fotos, daba autógrafos, entre otras cosas que le bajaron el ánimo al subsuelo.

De repente sintió una corriente helada recorrer su cuerpo entero y no estuvo segura de sí era porque no llevaba puesto su suéter o por algún asunto sentimentalmente cursi que no pensaba aceptar; pero la verdad del asunto le cayó encima con el peso de una vida, y es que se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que Kise Ryota no había sido especial con ella en ningún momento: esa era su forma de ser, no solo con las chicas, sino con todo el mundo. Bastaba ver el brillo en sus ojos y escuchar la emoción en su voz cuando hablaba o veía a Kuroko para saber que eso era cierto.

Tomó una profunda inhalación, ignorando completamente y con demasiado empeño el sonido de su corazón palpitando tan fuerte contra su pecho, como si quisiera salirse, porque no estaba triste. Definitivamente, el que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Kise era así con el mundo entero no la hacía ponerse triste. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta el edificio de aulas, tratando de pasar desapercibida y tratando de contenerse las ganas de llorar y gritar de ansiedad por todo el ruido que estaban causando esas chicas, pero la cosa fue fallida cuando escuchó la voz del rubio ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para encontrarse dando la espalda a la aglomeración de personas.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Buenos días! —no se volteó, ni siguió caminando, en resumen: ni siquiera se movió—. ¡Espérame un momento y–

Decidió que no quería seguir escuchando, porque entre lo que él estaba gritando y lo que ellas gritaban aún más, comenzó a temblar, la ansiedad recorriendo cada parte de su ser haciéndola sentir mil veces más nerviosa (como si de verdad ya no lo estuviera antes) y simplemente hizo lo que la primera semana de clases había encontrado como la solución más inmediata a todo ese embrollo: correr.

Kai literalmente huyó hasta el edificio, dejando a un Ryota algo incrédulo con la palabra en la boca, pero sinceramente no le duró mucho aquello: recordó los primeros días después de conocerla, esos en los que ella también huía por todo el ruido, porque tenía cierto nivel de ligirofobia, y concluyó que simplemente buscaría un momento de paz y tranquilidad entre clases y prácticas para hablar con ella.

... Pero eso no pasó.

Ella estuvo todo el día evitándolo, y Kise comenzó a pensar en que era eso y nada más que eso cuando se hizo demasiado evidente, porque entre clases ella parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y durante el almuerzo lo había evitado de una forma poco disimulada; además de que durante la práctica del entrenamiento de básquet se fue con la excusa de "tengo actividades importantes que cumplir en el club de ajedrez". Aquello era inaudito. Porque sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto a los primeros días que se conocieron: ella huyendo sin cesar, mientras Kise la buscaba con la mirada, intentaba meterse en su camino para que chocaran entre los pasillos, pero aquello ya simplemente no pasaba, al parecer Shibata lo notaba siempre antes de siquiera coincidir en algún lugar.

Vaya, jamás pensó que sería molesto que alguien lo notara tanto.

—

Ella estaba en el salón donde normalmente se harían las reuniones del comité de salud, en ese momento estaba desierto y era un sitio perfecto ya que casi nadie entraba ahí. Sentada en una de las mesas, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, simplemente pensando, casi encogida en una bolita por el hecho de que estaba muriendo de frío, así era como se encontraba Shibata Kai.

Rayos, eso de querer a alguien era molesto. Y más cuando aquella punzada persistía en su pecho, y aparecía cada vez que recordaba esa escena de la mañana y se daba cuenta de lo que significaba. ¿Eran celos? No. Si fueran celos no se sentiría con el autoestima tan baja. ¿Estaba decepcionada? Quizá. Pero no tenía por qué estarlo, porque en un principio Kise ni siquiera le había dado muestras de qué era lo que debía esperar.

Dio un sobresalto cuando sintió algo tibio caer sobre su espalda, dándose cuenta de la chaqueta gris que estaba arropándola parcialmente en ese momento. Alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse a Kobori sentado en el asiento de adelante, aunque con la silla al revés, quedando justo frente a ella. Ahí fue cuando él notó los ojos rojizos de la morena, cosa que le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

— ¿Estabas llorando? —la pregunta salió sin mayor análisis, un paquete de galletas apareció del bolso del mayor y éste le ofreció una a la chica que se veía un poco confundida mientras aceptaba el dulce a la vez que se acomodaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Eso creo —Kai se frotó un poco uno de los ojos. Ardía.

— ¿Es por el idiota de Kise? —oh.

— ¿Tan evidente es? —le dio un mordisco a la galleta, saboreando el dulce chocolate, cosa que le hizo torcer una mueca.

—Cualquiera que preste la suficiente atención se daría cuenta de cómo lo miras —Koji sonrió, viendo la cara no tan satisfecha de ella después del primer mordisco—. ¿No te gustan?

—Prefiero el chocolate amargo —aunque igual terminó por comérsela entera—. De todos modos, no es como si fuera todo su culpa, yo... pensé mal las cosas y no me di cuenta de que no era especial conmigo. Él es así con todos.

—Yo creo que sí te trata un poco diferente —se encogió de hombros, tomando otra galleta.

—Me trata exactamente igual a como lo hace con sus fans, senpai —la sonrisa ladina que se dejó ver fue más una mueca amarga—. No hay nada de diferente ahí.

—No estoy de acuerdo... aunque, de todas formas, no soy quién para decirlo —el castaño se aclaró un poco la garganta—; si de verdad quieres aclarar tus dudas deberías preguntarle a alguien más.

¿Preguntar? ¿Pero a quién? Seguro que Kasamatsu se pondría a balbucear como loco si trataba de preguntarle algo, era así cada vez que "entablaban una conversación", y no quería poner incómodo al capitán. Moriyama solo le saldría con sus tonterías, seguramente, y Hayakawa... bueno, era Hayakawa.

De repente, pensando en nombres, se le ocurrió una persona, alguien que seguramente sabría contestar a todas sus dudas, porque el amor y la apreciación que le tenía Kise sólo podría ser cosa consumada años atrás. Kai se levantó rápidamente de la silla, asustando en parte a Kobori.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es!

— ¿Es qué?

— ¡Ya sé a quién preguntarle! —exclamó, felicitándose a sí misma. Se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y se la devolvió al muchacho, haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento. Y cuando caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a la puerta, se detuvo, volteando a ver a Koji de nuevo—. Por cierto, senpai; ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Rió un poco ante su despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

—No lo sabía. Vine a buscar unos papeles que me pidió el presidente del comité.

Con esa última respuesta, Kai asintió, hizo una nueva reverencia y se fue.

—

La práctica de básquet de seirin era un poco más tarde que la de kaijo, por lo que, si apuraba el paso, quizá alcanzaba a llegar antes de que terminara. Cosa que sí pasó. Kai se detuvo junto a la entrada de seirin, esperando, viendo con atención y alegrándose en parte cuando empezó a ver los miembros del club de básquet salir de la escuela. Aunque... volvió a sentirse decaída cuando no vio la cabellera azul cielo que buscaba.

—Es extraño encontrarte aquí, Shibata-san. ¿Buscas a alguien?

Ahogó un grito sin poder ocultar el sobresalto, dándose media vuelta para encontrarse con el fantasma de seirin, justo a quien buscaba.

— ¡Kuroko-san! Pensé que no habías venido —expulsó un suspiro de alivio—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Tetsuya se mostró un poco sorprendido, aunque la expresión en su rostro era casi imperceptible. Al final, asintió, y Kai comenzó a caminar ofreciéndole que fueran al parque más cercano.

— ¿Pasó algo con Kise-kun? —la pregunta fue tan sorpresiva, que ella se sonrojó e intentó desviar la mirada. Kuroko simplemente la miró de reojo y esperó su respuesta.

—Algo así... el asunto es... —se aclaró un poco la garganta y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Podrías decirme cómo es Kise con los demás?

Sentados en los columpios, Kuroko la miró de reojo, un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

—Podrá parecer hiperactivo y torpe pero siempre está al pendiente de los más pequeños detalles, y es muy... cariñoso.

Ante el silencio y el suspiro de la contraria, no le costó mucho notar el decaimiento en sus facciones y, por supuesto, fue demasiado fácil identificar la razón de su actitud.

—Shibata-san —llamó—. Si te gusta Kise-kun, creo que deberías hacérselo saber. Él no se interesa en las personas que no le prestan atención y cuando le prestan demasiada, se aburre. Si le interesas y no se ha aburrido, debe ser por algo.

—Odio que sea tan evidente —bufó la morena—. Yo no... verás... —mientras tartamudeaba, se iba sonrojando poco a poco, hasta llegar a tener las mejillas y las orejas rojas y jugaba con las manos sobre su regazo—. Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien y... no sé qué hacer... —tragó en seco, un escozor vagamente conocido picándole en los ojos—. Pensé que él era diferente conmigo, pero esta mañana me di cuenta de que no es así... y quiero alejarme porque esto se me está saliendo de las manos, pero... pero...

Una mano fue llevada al pecho, encerrando en un puño parte de la tela: Kai comenzó a llorar de forma ahogada y Kuroko se levantó del sitio en el que estaba sentado para posar una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y hablarle con una imperceptible sonrisita tranquilizadora.

—No te pongas triste. Kise-kun puede ser un idiota a veces, pero todo lo que hace, lo hace con la mejor intención. Además... jamás lo había visto tan interesado en una chica antes, creo que es porque eres la primera que se atreve a negarle algo, o quizá porque no lo notaste a la primera —removió un poco los cabellos, las lágrimas de ella dejando de salir poco a poco—. Kise-kun te quiere, eso es seguro. Pero tienes que ser paciente.

Shibata asintió, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas y respirando profundo para calmar la ansiedad, estuvo allí unos segundos después de los cuales alzó la mirada para ver a Tetsuya de pie frente a ella, dedicándole una tibia sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres ir por un batido?

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron por un momento, después del cual asintió. Kai aguantó una carcajada mientras se levantaba y comenzaban a trazar su camino al magi burger.

Oficialmente, Kuroko se había convertido en su nuevo cómplice y amigo consejero en el amor.


	26. Arcade

La mañana del martes llegó con nuevas promesas de un hermoso día, y aunque estaba todo despejado, claro y fresco, Kai no se levantó de su cama ese día, con los ánimos lo suficientemente bajos como para no querer ir a la escuela. Hayami se dio cuenta del estado de su hija, por lo que decidió dejarla estar por hoy (aunque no se salvó de una reprimenda de todos modos).

Era cerca de mitad de mañana cuando su madre se quedó dormida, siendo Kai la única despierta pues Ryota estaba en la escuela y Johan trabajando. Entonces, cuando iba camino a la cocina, el timbre sonó.

Estaba bastante segura de que debió haber mirado antes de abrir la puerta, porque definitivamente no se esperaba a Kise del otro lado, con un ramo _gigantesco_ lleno de azaleas blancas, tulipanes rojos y tréboles blancos y de cuatro hojas en una mano; mientras en la otra cargaba un oso de peluche más o menos de su mismo tamaño.

— ¡Kaic–

Nada. Ni siquiera lo dejó comenzar a hablar cuando gritó y le cerró la puerta fuertemente en la cara. No era como si se hubiera asustado de verlo ahí, rayos, había faltado a la escuela, había ignorado todos los mensajes y llamadas solamente porque no quería verlo, pero ahí estaba el condenado, con ese ramo de flores tan raro que... _ma_ _ldecía la hora en la que decidió que sería buena idea aprender el lenguaje de las flores._

— _What. The actual. Fuck._

Aún desde el otro lado de la puerta, escuchó los gritos de Kise:

— ¡ _Kaicchi_! ¡Eso es de mala educación! ¡Uno no le cierra la puerta en la cara a las visitas!

Shibata se incorporó y salió corriendo hasta la cocina, asomándose por la ventana de la misma, por la cual se veía la puerta de la entrada en donde estaba Kise haciendo un berrinche. Acto seguido, comenzó a tocar el timbre sin descanso, despertando incluso a Hayami de su sueño. La mujer bajó frotándose un ojo y con una expresión de interrogación infinita en su rostro, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su hija: abrió la puerta y dio un grito cuando vio al rubio parado ahí, con esos regalos enormes.

— ¡Shibata-san!

— ¡Buenos días Kise-san! ¿Buscas a Kai?

—Así es. Y, por favor Shibata-san, dígame Ryota.

—Por supuesto. Pasa, Ryota, iré a buscar a Kai ahora mismo.

 _Rayos, diantres y centellas_. Que su madre fuera la fan más acérrima de Kise no ayudaba en nada. Ella de verdad no quería verlo... es decir, se había esforzado mucho evitándolo como para ahora tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara. Hayami no tardó en llegar a la cocina y mirar a su hija con una cara de pocos amigos que a los cuatro vientos gritaba: _no-quiero-tener-que-regañarte-de-nuevo-pero-te-lo-estás-ganando-con-esa-actitud._

—No me mires así. Llevo evitándolo todo el día para que ahora vengas y me dejes en bandeja de plata como si...

— ¡Eso no es excusa para ser mal educada!

Kai dio un salto y corrió hasta la sala, huyendo del regaño de la mujer. Por desgracia ahí estaba Ryota, sentado en el mueble con el oso de peluche a un lado y el ramo de flores entre las manos.

—Kaicchi, ¡buenos días! —esa sonrisa que le dedicó le derritió el corazón—. Me preocupé porque no fuiste hoy a la escuela y no contestabas mis mensajes ni llamadas, así que vine a verte —acto seguido, le tendió el ramo de flores, cosa que ella tomó con cuidado—, y te traje esto. Espero que te mejores pronto.

Ella no respondió, no dijo nada. Se quedó ahí mirando las flores, mordiéndose los labios al punto de que llegaron a ser una tensa línea recta, queriendo por todo lo sagrado en el mundo que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas, cosa que parcialmente no pasó. Probablemente él ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enferma en absoluto, pero la verdad, eso era lo de menos.

—Kise... —susurró, sin despegar la vista del ramo—. ¿Aún no has leído el lenguaje de las flores?

— ¿De qué hablas, Kaicchi? Sólo tomé ese ramo porque me pareció el más bonito de la tienda.

 _Dios._

Era mentira, estaba segura. Era una completa y total mentira, hipócrita, descarada, y más que había traído justo el ramo de flores que no tenían demasiado polen, además, ¿de dónde había sacado los tréboles blancos y de cuatro hojas? Estaba demasiado consciente de que le estaba mintiendo, demasiado, y aun así, prefirió fingir que le creía, prefirió confiar en su sonrisa y su postura relajada.

Prefirió tomar uno de los pequeños tréboles blancos, sacarlo del ramo y dárselo a Kise en silencio.

* * *

—Kise, no camines tan rápido...

Era molesta, esa situación era molesta. Ella no había querido levantarse, no había querido salir, ni siquiera quería ver a Ryota ese día. Ah, pero por supuesto, su madre tenía que abrirle la puerta y también tenía que, técnicamente, obligarla a salir de paseo con el rubio.

 _Madres_.

Y su desgana era algo que incluso Kise había notado, pasando de " _vamos a pasear_ " a modo " _vamos al parque y comamos un helado_ ".

—Kaicchi, ¿por qué estás tan triste? —ahí estaba, esa pregunta que por nada del mundo quería contestar.

—No estoy triste, solo... no me siento bien —suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada, ambos entrando en la heladería tranquilamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! Estás enferma —Ryota se inclinó para ponerle una mano en la frente, cosa ante la cual ella alzó una ceja—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Kai apartó su mano de un manotazo, adelantándose para pedir su helado.

—No, no estoy enferma.

— ¿Entonces estás deprimida? ¡Kaicchi tiene depresión! ¡No estés así, no me gustan las chicas depresivas!

—Kise, cállate un momento.

Gracias a Dios, se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella pedía su helado de limón con trozos de chocolate, y él pedía el suyo de vainilla. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada mientras probaban sus postres, el de Kise estaba en un cono mientras el de Kai era una canasta hecha de galletas.

—Espero que el helado ayude a Kaicchi a sentirse mejor —sonrió, robándole una cucharada del helado a ella, la que tenía el trozo más grande de chocolate. Saboreó y masticó, una mueca apareciendo en su rostro—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es chocolate? Sabe raro.

—Es amargo. Me gusta más que el dulce —tomó de vuelta la cuchara, dando una probada a su helado.

— ¿Entonces a Kaicchi no le gustan las cosas dulces?

La manera en la que lo dijo, esa curiosidad en la voz y en la mirada, el interés que demostraba con su expresión, hizo que algo dentro de su pecho se removiera y la hiciera sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

—Ah... no, no me gustan mucho. Excepto por el batido de doble chocolate, y el frapucchino.

— ¡Interesante! —y de verdad, estaba _demasiado_ interesado. Tanto que le preocupaba—. Cuéntame más de Kaicchi.

—Bueno —fijó la vista en el helado, cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo a él—, ya sabes que soy alérgica al polen, que no me gustan las cosas muy dulces y que me gusta leer. También sabes que soy muy mala en los deportes y que... detesto el ruido y que me carguen.

—Pero no es suficiente, quiero saber más —Ryota se enderezó en su asiento, dándole una lamida a su cono. Shibata le echó una mirada de reojo y se levantó, comenzando a andar fuera de la tienda.

—El resto debes averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Él la alcanzó en la salida de un salto y dos zancadas, abriendo la puerta para ella y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente por las calles, el helado ya se había terminado, Kai comía la galleta que formaba la canasta, y a Kise le vino una duda a la cabeza que no se iba por nada en el mundo.

—Kaicchi, ¿puedes responderme algo?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Por qué odias tanto el ruido?

Ella se detuvo un segundo, comiendo lo poco que le quedaba de la galleta para responder.

—No es algo que pueda controlar. Tengo ligirofobia en menor grado —la reacción de él, que alzó una ceja, no era sorpresiva—. De niña me llevaron a muchos psicólogos porque siempre me daban ataques de pánico en medio de fiestas o aglomeraciones muy grandes de gente; y eso fue lo que todos concluyeron.

— ¿Existe una cura para eso?

Su pregunta en cierta forma se le hizo tierna. Dejó salir una risita mientas negaba suavemente.

—Siempre he pensado que las personas no tienen que gritar para expresar lo fuerte que son sus sentimientos. De hecho, creo que los sentimientos que se expresan en silencio son los más verdaderos —se encogió de hombros—, y no pienso cambiar esa forma de pensar. Al parecer, para comenzar a tratar mi ligirofobia, debo empezar a pensar de otra forma, cosa para la cual no estoy dispuesta.

Los ojos de Kise brillaron de una forma extraña, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco más incómoda aún. La mano de él se escabulló hasta llegar a la de ella, tomándola, arropándola de forma cálida, y justo ahí ella se dio cuenta del gran tamaño de las manos de él comparadas con las suyas.

Inevitablemente, se sonrojó. Aunque alzó la mirada al sitio que estaba apuntando Ryota con una mano, poniéndose pálida al instante.

Oh no. El _arcade_ no.

— ¡Kaicchi, vamos a los videojuegos! ¡Seguro eso te sube el ánimo!

—Ah... de verdad no creo que sea... —mientras hablaba, iban caminando, cada vez más cerca—... no creo que sea la mejor idea...

 _Se acabó, Kai. Estás condenada._

Solamente podía pensar eso cuando pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, el rubio miró a ambos lados, fijándose en la máquina en la cual dos personas estaban bailando y, oh, _sorpresa, sorpresa,_ se dirigió directo ahí. Kai, en un último intento desesperado, lo jaló de la mano y con la otra mano tomó su brazo, casi mirándolo con súplica en los ojos, casi diciendo "por favor ten piedad de mí".

—Kise, no sé bailar.

De acuerdo. Ese era su último, farisaico, rastrero intento... uno que no funcionó.

— ¿Shibata? ¡Oigan! ¡Miren quién ha venido! ¡Es Shibata!

En su mente maldijo cerca de unas mil veces seguidas cuando escuchó esa voz, una persona se acercaba, y luego dos, tres, cinco, hasta llegar a ser muchas, muchas personas haciendo un círculo a su alrededor, viendo con una sonrisa animada a la chica.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a romper tu récord en _dance dance revolution_? ¡Nadie ha logrado alcanzarlo aún!

Ahora sí, estaba completa, total e irreversiblemente condenada.

Mientras se ocultaba detrás de la espalda de Kise, le hacía señas al muchacho que hablaba para que hiciera silencio, porque de verdad, la tensión en los músculos del modelo rubio no auguraba nada bueno, eso era seguro. Al final, cuando el muchacho hizo silencio, Ryota se volteó lo suficiente para verla de reojo, una especie de aura oscura saliendo a su alrededor.

— ¿Así que Kaicchi es la _reina_ de _dance dance revolution_? —Shibata dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza. Su acompañante dio media vuelta y dio un paso adelante—. Y jamás me había dicho nada... —otro paso atrás, otro paso adelante, la voz volviéndose cada vez más baja, ronca, aterciopelada— A mí, el _rey_ del _dance dance revolution_.

—Kise, no es lo que parece...

—Yo creo que parece exactamente lo que es —y... la tomó de la cintura, arrastrándola justo al juego—. Tú y yo vamos a ver quién de los dos se queda definitivamente con esa corona.

Oh no.

Kise Ryota definitivamente no la estaba retando a una competencia de _dance dance revolution_.

No.

—Y sí. Es un reto, Kaicchi.

Ella respiró sumamente profundo, cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para la resignación, Kise ya estaba de pie sobre su alfombra, y ella caminó hasta estar junto a la que sería la suya, mientras el rubio estaba muy concentrado en buscar una canción entre las del repertorio. Finalmente, Shibata habló:

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —ante la sonrisa que le dio él, antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, se subió a la máquina, escuchándolo al tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar.

—No.

Cuando la melodía empezó, ambos pares de pies comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad impresionante sobre las flechas, los movimientos de los dos casi completamente iguales, a pesar de que Kise estaba usando movimientos que no eran suyos porque definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a poner en evidencia qué tan malo era realmente bailando. Por otro lado, Kai ni siquiera tenía que hacer demasiado para seguir el ritmo de la canción, cosa que lo llevó a darse cuenta de lo verdadera y ridículamente buena que era en ello; gracias a lo cual se percató de que ella en realidad lo estaba superando, y lo sentía por Shibata, pero no tenía planeado perder. Así que simplemente la miró al bailar, respiró profundo, e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

 _Quién iba a decir que Kise alguna vez se vería en la situación de copiar a Kai en algo._

Para cuando cambiaron de alfombra recién se dio cuenta del silencio absoluto que había aparte de la música del juego, los movimientos quizá demasiado iguales, estaban bastante parejos de puntuación, y al final la cosa se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida, más difícil, seguido de un contundente final en el que Ryota acabó agachado y ella de espaldas a él, viéndolo de forma divertida por sobre el hombro. Los puntajes mostraron un par de números iguales, haciendo evidente el empate en el que habían quedado.

No había un ganador, pero tampoco un perdedor, y tal vez así estaba bien. Kise se incorporó rápidamente, echando un vistazo de reojo a la lista de puntuaciones de la máquina de _dance dance revolution_. En primer lugar estaba Kai, ahora él junto a ella, y en segundo lugar, alguien más de apellido Shibata, pero el nombre no estaba escrito ahí.

— ¿Kaicchi? —llamó, la chica bajándose de la máquina y caminando hasta estar frente a él—. ¿Quién es la persona que está en segundo lugar?

Ella alzó un poco ambas cejas y vio en la pantalla la lista de puntuaciones: acto seguido, ahogó una risita y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la salida.

—Es mi hermano Ryota.

Oh. Quién iba a decir que los Shibata bailaran también. Lo que le recordaba...

—Sabes bailar —recibió un asentimiento de respuesta—. Aunque me dijiste que no —otro asentimiento—. Me mentiste.

Kai se detuvo, dio media vuelta y lo encaró. Ahí desde donde estaba, le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso en puntillas, aunque solo alcanzó a darle un beso en el mentón por lo alto que era.

—Ahora ya descubriste otra cosa de mí.

Y vaya cosa. Si es que Kai bailaba tan _ridículamente bien_ , que podría jurar que aquella imagen no se iba a ir de su mente en algunos años cuando menos.

* * *

 **• Trébol de cuatro hojas: sé mía.**

 **• Azálea: gozo de amar.**

 **• Azálea blanca: romance.**

 **• Trébol blanco: piensa en mí.**

 **• Tulipán rojo: declaración de amor.**


	27. Seven

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kise la dejó en su casa, y ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando se tiró en su cama, después de cenar, bañarse, contarle a su madre de sus hazañas del día y todas esas cosas. Estaba bien entrada la noche cuando, con todo su esfuerzo, llevó el ramo enorme a su habitación y lo dejó en una esquina visible porque no cabía en ningún florero, y también cuando llevó el oso de peluche tamaño universal para dejarlo sentado a los pies de la cama. Era bien entrada la noche cuando cerró la puerta y la ventana y dejó salir a Kise de su jaula, el pajarito ninfa voló hasta posarse en la cabeza del peluche, emitiendo un " _Hi_ " seguido de un " _I love you_ " y la onomatopeya de un beso.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando recibió la llamada a su celular.

-En serio, ¿no te cansas?

- _Me gusta mucho escuchar la voz de Kaicchi. Así que no, no me canso._

-Eres un caso perdido.

Escuchó una risita del otro lado, y luego un suspiro. Se acomodó en el colchón de su cama de modo que tuviera una postura relajada, y puso el altavoz al celular.

-... _ecirte que mañana tenemos un partido de la interhigh._

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿En la mañana? -no escondió la sorpresa en su voz.

- _Es en la tarde. Creo que también debes ir, aunque solo tienes que presentarte en los vestidores._

-Ya veo. Gracias por avisarme -bostezó.

Kise hizo silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando mucho en algún asunto en particular. Kai ya había comenzado a dormirse cuando su voz la despertó:

- _Por cierto, el ramo y el peluche no fueron los únicos regalos que te hice._

Una extraña sensación de _deja vú_ le recorrió el cuerpo, desperezándose para cuestionar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué escondiste en mi bolso esta vez?

- _En tu bolso nada. Busca en el oso, en la espalda tiene un cierre._

Vaya que Kise podía ser ingenioso a veces. Shibata se incorporó y tomó al peluche, dejándolo sobre la cama, para pasar a abrir el cierre y encontrarse con una delgada caja dentro. La sacó y volvió a cerrar el peluche, colocándolo de nuevo a los pies de la cama.

\- _¿Lo encontraste?_

-Dame un momento, voy a abrirlo.

Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó el sonido de los papeles al rasgarse y la caja abrirse. Ryota fue verdaderamente dichoso cuando escucho el jadeo de parte de ella, imaginando que ya había visto lo que estaba dentro de la caja.

- _Me gustó mucho cómo te quedó la camisa del equipo aquella vez_ -ella escuchó la explicación mientras miraba la tela azul rey, con los detalles en blanco y negro- _, así que pedí una de más especialmente para ti._

Se mordió los labios y aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas y llorar al mismo tiempo, observó meticulosamente la camisa. Porque aquella no era _cualquier_ camisa, definitivamente. Era una que orgullosamente escribía "Kaijo 7". _Era la camisa de Kise Ryota._

La abrazó contra su pecho al tiempo que sonreía de una manera tan idiota que se habría dado pena a sí misma si se hubiera visto en un espejo.

\- _¿Kaicchi?_

-Es hermosa. Muchísimas gracias.

- _Tengo una petición que hacerte, si no te molesta._

-Dime -estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, inquieta. Y quizá eso se había escuchado en su voz.

- _Me gustaría que uses esa camisa en el partido de mañana. Así sabré dónde estarás en las gradas._

-Desde luego -la extendió otra vez, viéndola fijamente-. La usaré.

- _Gracias._

-Gracias a ti.

Cuando estuvo a punto de colgar, la voz de Kise resonó de nuevo, acompañada de un nuevo suspiro.

- _Kaicchi._

\- ¿Sí?

Hubo silencio por un segundo. Dos, tres, cuatro...

-... _Te quiero._

Ella tampoco respondió por unos buenos y eternos cinco segundos. Por alguna razón, Ryota se sintió ridículamente intranquilo al no escuchar nada de su parte, no era como que le sudaban las manos y su corazón palpitara fuerte y rápido, pero no podía dejar los dedos tranquilos, como si ellos le fueran a dar la respuesta que Kai no había dicho.

-También te quiero, Kise.

El corazón se le detuvo un milisegundo y luego... luego... simplemente fue tan feliz.


	28. Lethologica

**[Noun. When you think of something but the word for it escapes you.]**

 **[Pronombre. Cuando piensas en algo, pero la palabra se te escapa.]**

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Shibata! -Kiyoshi Teppei estaba bastante sorprendido de verla entrar ese día en su habitación, y más por cómo iba vestida: no era que los _skinny jeans_ y las cortas botas negras le quedaran mal, de hecho, le quedaban bastante bien, pero esa camisa era muy particular.

-Buenos días, Teppei -le dedicó una sonrisa mientras en su bolso rebuscaba un paquete de palomitas dulces, que lanzó al muchacho antes de sentarse junto a la camilla-. ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

-Bastante mejor; me han dicho que, si sigo así, pronto podré salir -le correspondió con una sonrisa parecida, aunque un poco más tonta; abriendo el paquete de dulces y ofreciéndole un poco, aunque sabía que ella se negaría a comer-. Es una sorpresa que hayas venido.

-Hoy es el primer juego de kaijo al que asistiré -después de la explicación, comprendió un poco la razón del por qué estaba vestida así, aunque... seguía sin entender por qué específicamente el número _siete_.

Kai tomó el mando del pequeño televisor que estaba en el cuarto y empezó a pasar los canales, hasta que vio el maratón de _Harry Potter_ que estaban transmitiendo, y lo dejó ahí. El tiempo en que ella se tardó en hacer eso, fue el mismo en el que Teppei sacó conclusiones por sí solo.

\- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. ¿Entonces por fin eres novia de Kise Ryota?

Kai se puso pálida y dio un sobresalto, mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡N-no! Al contrario. Aunque esta camisa me la obsequió él... ¡pero definitivamente no somos novios!

Kiyoshi la miró atento mientras daba esa nerviosa respuesta, se había sonrojado y se veía un poco ansiosa. Y después de que bajó la mirada al terminar de contestar, se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, ese que todos parecían notar con demasiada facilidad menos el jugador rubio _per se._

-Así que al fin te gusta alguien -Teppei esbozó una nueva sonrisa. Shibata sabía bien el tipo de persona que era, por lo que no le extrañaba en realidad que se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido-. ¿Qué pasó con eso de " _no-me-malinterpretes-es-insoportable_ "?

El sonrojo aumentó hasta que sus orejas se pusieron rojas, se llevó una mano al pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sabes... ¿sabes esa sensación de tener una piedra en el zapato? -Teppei asintió-. Al principio te resulta sumamente incómodo, ¿verdad? -y ya el muchacho sabía qué era lo que ella quería decir exactamente-. Pero si no la sacas, terminas acostumbrándote, ¿no es así? Tanto que después de eso, te sientes extraño si te la quitas, como si te faltara algo.

 _Niña, eres muy mala con las analogías._

A pesar de que lo pensó, el castaño no dijo nada. Se mantuvo mirándola mientras comía sus palomitas, y era un cuadro sumamente curioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo. No hacía falta exteriorizarlo, pero Kai aún quería decir algo, eso él lo sabía perfectamente por la manera en la que fruncía los labios de forma insegura.

-Pero es confuso Teppei... -murmuró, el resto de la declaración saliendo de un segundo a otro-. Él es muy atento y siempre me agasaja de mil maneras... me lleva a muchos lugares y parece que tiene cierta obsesión con escuchar mi voz -se aguantó una risita-. Y exactamente esa es la misma actitud que tiene con todos los dems... cosa que me hace sentir contrariada - emitió un denso suspiro, como si se estuviera rindiendo, como si estuviera demasiado cansada-. Supongo que ya no puedo seguir más con esto; nunca fui buena en el amor.

Kiyoshi estuvo a punto de hablar, expresarle su opinión, darle un consejo; pero la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Kai. Ella lo tomó para responder y cuando vio quién la llamaba, le mostró la pantalla al mayor, quien se aguantó una carcajada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¡Kaicchi! ¿No vendrás hoy a la escuela?_

-No, estoy en el centro de rehabilitación con mi madre -se acomodó en su silla, escuchando la campana sonar del otro lado de la conexión. Alzó una ceja-. ¿Vas tarde?

- _Pasé a buscarte cuando no te vi, pero al parecer no había nadie en casa_ -soltó una risita apenada, Kai se sonrojó al instante, para diversión de Teppei-. _¿Irás al partido?_

-Desde luego; estaré aquí hasta la tarde y me iré directo al estadio -de verdad trataba por todos los medios de no mirar al muchacho en la camilla, porque sabía que si lo hacía se iba a echar a reír de vergüenza-. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

- _Mientras estés ahí, estaré bien_ -era obvio que estaba entrando al salón mientras hablaba, porque se escuchaba el sonido de las mesas y el bullicio amortiguado en el fondo-. _¿Puedo pasar a buscarte antes del partido?_

Por un momento hizo silencio, sopesando las posibilidades. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia mientras pensaba, imaginándose a Ryota del otro lado ponerse nervioso ante su tardanza. O al menos eso era lo que quería imaginar que pasaba...

\- ¿No es una molestia? El estadio es en la dirección opuesta, te queda más cerca si vas directamente de la escuela.

\- _¡Kaicchi! ¡Cómo puedes preguntar eso!_ -ahora hablaba en susurros. Asumió que ya había llegado el profesor-. _Pasaré por ti apenas terminen las clases. Nos vemos hasta entonces._

-Está bien, nos vemos.

- _Por cierto..._

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- _¡Te quiero!_

Sin darle tiempo a responder, objetar, quejarse, lo que fuera, colgó. El sonido de la llamada terminada quedó haciendo eco junto con la última frase, mientras se iba poniendo roja cual tomate maduro hasta el cuello. A penas en ese momento fue que Teppei soltó la carcajada del siglo, verdaderamente entretenido de todo aquel asunto.

\- ¡Teppei, detente! ¡No es gracioso! -y ante esa exclamación él no hizo más que reír más fuerte.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Jamás pensé que te vería enamorada!

\- ¡Para!

-Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho ustedes dos, ¿no? -la voz de Hayami advirtió que la mujer se acercaba antes de que siquiera entrara a la habitación, Kiyoshi dejó de reír tan fuerte, pero Kai se levantó de un salto y señaló al castaño, haciendo que volviera a carcajearse.

\- ¡Mamá, me está molestando! ¡Dile que pare!

* * *

Kise estaba sumamente nervioso cuando llegó a la puerta del centro de rehabilitación. Las manos le sudaban y no podía quedarse tranquilo; si ya de por sí era hiperactivo, imagínense estando ansioso como lo estaba en ese momento. Se balanceaba de los talones a las puntas de los pies, y por alguna razón, el corazón golpeó como un tambor contra su pecho cuando le envió el mensaje a Kai diciendo que ya estaba afuera esperándola.

Quería verla ya, sin tener que esperar nada más. Quería que apareciera con un _"poof"_ frente a él, como si hiciera generación espontánea o algo parecido. Y eso era extraño; es decir, era normal que quisiera ver a alguien- como a Kuroko, siempre quería ver a Kuroko, pero nunca se ponía nervioso al punto de casi comerse las uñas antes de verlo. Era gracioso, y agradecía que ella no fuera detallista, porque estaba seguro que no había notado lo nervioso que lo ponía su cercanía.

Además de que, por alguna razón, algo le molestaba, como una punzada incómoda en el pecho. ¿Sería que ella se había pasado la mañana viendo pacientes? Es decir: viendo a otras personas, otras personas que no eran él.

¿Qué era eso...?

\- ¡Kise!

Sus ojos se dirigieron por acto reflejo al sitio del que provenía la voz, e hizo lo posible por esconder la verdadera reacción: casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. La verdad, esa camisa de kaijo que había pedido especialmente para ella le iba de maravilla, porque no le quedaba enorme como la que usó ese día lejano en el gimnasio. No, le quedaba casi a la medida. Shibata recorrió casi a saltitos la distancia que los separaba, saludándolo con una agradable y sorpresiva sonrisa.

\- ¿Lista para verme ganar ese partido?

Ella pareció pensarlo, y gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta de lo intranquilo que estaba él.

-Quizá aún tenga mis dudas. Tendrás que demostrármelo.

-Ya veremos cuando termine, Kaicchi -el mismo tono juguetón fue empleado, y ambos comenzaron a caminar directo al estadio.

¿Qué sería? Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no encontraba las palabras.

Se ponía tan feliz cuando la veía, cuando la escuchaba. Le encantaba ver sus reacciones ante todo y verla feliz... eso era como escuchar a los ángeles cantar, cuando reía abiertamente, cuando actuaba sin pensar ni analizarlo demasiado.

Y no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con su corazón en ese momento, que latía tan rápido y fuerte sin cesar; como si quisiera salirse corriendo por su boca.

Bueno, quizá sí lo sabía, solo... solo que no podía encontrar la palabra correcta para explicarlo.

* * *

Llegaron a los vestidores casi corriendo porque resulta que a mitad de camino se dieron cuenta de que iban tarde, cosa que era en parte cierta y en parte no. Ryota abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso ni perdón, encontrándose con una escena sumamente incómoda: los jugadores se estaban cambiando los uniformes, pues al parecer todos se habían ido directo de la escuela. La verdad era un panorama nada desagradable, eso de ver jugadores de básquet sin camisa, sus músculos perfectos y toda la cosa, pero Kai parecía no pensar lo mismo que cualquier chica normal, por lo que no fue de extrañar su grito casi despavorido y que se cubriera los ojos con ambas manos.

El modelo cerró la puerta en seguida, otra vez esa punzada molestándole en el pecho, sintiéndose además demasiado incómodo por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Kaicchi! ¡Lo siento mucho!

\- ¡Solamente cállate y entra!

Él hizo lo ordenado, dejando a la encargada de primeros auxilios de kaijo afuera, de pie junto a la puerta; y desde ahí pudo escuchar perfectamente el regaño de Takeuchi-sensei al rubio jugador. Pasaron unos buenos quince minutos cuando recién el entrenador abrió la puerta y le pidió que pasara, dejando a casi todos los jugadores extrañados por la camisa que llevaba puesta.

\- ¡Kai-chan! ¿¡Qué es eso que llevas puesto!? -el primero en gritar fue Moriyama, lloriqueando y tomándola de ambas manos-. Haber dicho antes que usarías camisas de los jugadores, ¡en el próximo partido me encantaría que utilizaras la mía!

-No, Moriyama-senpai, verá...

-Ahí va de nuevo... -Koji rodó los ojos y miró a Kasamatsu que estaba muy rojo, pero tenía una venita marcada en la frente.

-De todas formas, es una excelente idea, ¡así podré verte desde cualquier lugar en las gradas! ¡Obsérvame, hoy jugaré por ti, Kai-chan!

Oh. Y ese zapato que había aparecido de la nada en su campo de visión, impactando justo en la cabeza de su senpai, ¿de quién era? Porque miró a su alrededor y tanto Kobori, como Kasamatsu, Nakamura y Hayakawa tenían sus zapatos puestos. El que quedaba, por descarte, era...

-Lo siento, Moriyama-senpai -la voz de Kise. Estaba detrás de ella, y la tomó de los hombros, jalándola contra su cuerpo-. Pero Kaicchi lleva puesta la camisa con el número _siete. Mi_ número. Ella me verá a mí hoy, y siempre, ¿no es así, Kaicchi?

 _¿Pero qué rayos?_

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué _estaba_ haciendo _eso_? No lo sabía; simplemente era algo que le nació del fondo del corazón, porque estaba tan enojado con los comentarios que hacía Moriyama, que antes de pensarlo ya se había quitado el zapato y lo había lanzado con precisión contra la cabeza del mayor. Además, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Sí, era algo que había pensado desde que el _shooting guard_ dijo eso de mirarlo a él, pero Ryota no era del tipo de personas que decían las cosas sin pensarlas. Definitivamente, no.

Quizá era esa punzada en el pecho, la incomodidad de que Kai estuviera rodeada de tantos hombres, la molestia de que le estuviera prestando atención a alguien que no fuera él.

Quizá era eso, eso que sabía qué era, eso a lo que no le encontraba nombre, o más bien, no lo recordaba porque jamás se había sentido así con respecto a ninguna chica.

-Bueno, ya, basta de sus tontos juegos infantiles -interrumpió el entrenador-. Kise, suelta a Shibata y ponte tu zapato; y no andes lanzándolos por ahí al resto de los jugadores si no quieres que te castigue.

Las instrucciones empezaron a darse de parte del profesor y el capitán, todos los jugadores escuchando atentos mientras ella se mantenía en una esquina, viendo la cara de aburrimiento total en el rostro de Kise. No había que esforzarse mucho pensando en qué era lo que le pasaba, simplemente que ese era su verdadero "yo", la persona que se escondía tras la máscara. Autosuficiente y ególatra, el "yo" que no le agradaba a Kai.

Jugó con sus dedos, ansiosa, sin darse cuenta de cuántos minutos estuvo así hasta que terminaron de hablar, y entonces Kise volvió a ponerse su máscara y se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Sé que el básquet saca lo peor de ti así que puedes dejar de fingir ser una persona linda y agradable en este momento -murmuró, secundado por un suspiro.

-Kaicchi, yo nunca finjo ser "lindo" y "agradable" contigo. Soy como soy y ya -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y despeinándola un poco; aunque cuando deslizó los dedos por las largas hebras negras, estos se quedaron enredados en algún punto.

Lo fue desenredando con cuidado poco a poco hasta llegar al final, percibiendo el escalofrío de ella. _Qué encantador._

-Sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero -de repente Shibata habló, dando un paso atrás y posando una mano vacilante en la mejilla de él-, ánimo. Vas a lograrlo.

Kise se emocionó demasiado, comenzando a _brillar por sí mismo_ , como lo describía Kai. Era una emoción ridículamente grande por esa simple frase, y no logró esconder la sonrisa en su rostro. Asintió de forma enérgica, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido que unos segundos antes.

Finalmente, Kai le dio una sonrisa de vuelta y avisó que ya se retiraba a las gradas. El equipo entero asintió, antes de que ella les deseara buena suerte y exclamara un "¡ánimo!" para todos ellos. Por su lado, cuando ella desapareció por los pasillos, los jugadores se prepararon para salir a la banca y tan sólo unos minutos después, ya estaban caminando justo allá.

Instalándose en su lugar, Kise buscó con la mirada a una pelinegra de camisa azul con un enorme número 7 que estaba sentada casi justamente frente a la banca de kaijo. La encontró al instante, al mismo tiempo en el que ella lo localizó a él, y aún desde donde estaba, le dedicó una sonrisa que Shibata a penas y pudo distinguir estando tan lejos. Y, sin embargo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas perceptible para Ryota, le devolvió esa sonrisa. Acto seguido, en medio de un suspiro, Kise se acercó a la banca mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del equipo; el juego no empezaba y debía prepararse al igual que sus senpais.

Mientras lo hacía y calentaba, se perdió entre sus pensamientos; y antes de darse cuenta, estaba nadando entre el cabello negro de Kai y sus grandes ojos oscuros, entre su piel blanca y las palabras que salían de sus labios porque parecían una canción si era ella la que las decía.

Por un momento se tensó entre esos pensamientos porque se estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, había encontrado esa palabra que no recordaba, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa palabra era _gustar_ , pero vamos, a él no le _gustaba_ Kai, ¿verdad? No, ella no le _gustaba._ Entonces, ¿qué era esa punzada en el pecho que había sentido gran parte del día?

Alguna voz, muy en el fondo de su mente, susurró otra palabra. Pero no, definitivamente no eran _celos._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo había empezado a sudar frío, ni cuándo había empezado a temblar tanto que parecía un polluelo remojado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? De reojo miró hacia las gradas y... ah, Kai seguía ahí. Y lo estaba viendo a él. Con esa sonrisa y esos grandes ojos negros hipnotizantes. Rayos, ¿qué le pasaba? Es decir, siempre lo veían miles de fans y le eran prácticamente indiferentes.

 _Pero era Kai._

Sin previo aviso soltó un chillido horrorizado y aquello le ganó un golpe por parte de Kasamatsu, como cosa rara.

\- ¡No grites, idiota! ¡Y menos si vas a gritar como niña!

\- ¡Kasamatsu-senpai! ¡Ella me gusta!

El equipo entero se quedó estático en donde estaba, todos volteando a ver a Kise entre sorprendidos, alegres y aliviados. Las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer en sus rostros y Kasamatsu resopló, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

\- ¿¡Y eso por qué ha sido!?

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, idiota.


	29. Think it twice

El medio tiempo llegó con un imparable kaijo a la cabeza, y aunque el equipo contrario estaba dando todo de sí, bastaba que Ryota los mirara con atención y ya era su fin. Le daba un poco de pena por la otra escuela, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz porque la suya iba ganando.

Además, no era como si nunca hubiera visto a Kise jugar, pero... tenía algo ese día que lo hacía sumamente hipnotizante.

Cuando la campana que finalizaba el segundo cuarto sonó, el rubio se acercó a la banca junto con el resto de sus senpais y una vez ahí, con todas sus cosas en mano, se volteó y le hizo ciertas señas a Kai con las manos que ella de milagro y entendió, levantándose de las gradas para ir a los vestidores. Cuando llegó y se dio cuenta que Kise la estaba esperando afuera, ya con el cardigan puesto, se preguntó qué tanto había tardado y qué era lo que quería.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, casi correr, por los pasillos.

— ¿Kise? ¿A dónde vamos?

Esa... era una buena pregunta. No sabía por qué había hecho eso o por qué le había pedido que fuera con él. Bueno... tal vez sí lo sabía, pero estaba muy nervioso para aceptarlo. Lo que de verdad no tenía ni idea, era a dónde iba a llevarla, porque era alérgica al polen e ir al jardín significaba que comenzara a estornudar mil veces, y tampoco podía decirle nada simplemente en los vestidores. Quizá el asunto no era el lugar ni el momento, se trataba más de lo que le dijera. Por lo que, sí, se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y se volteó para verla de frente.

—Kaicchi, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

El corazón de Kai dio un vuelco y golpeó fuerte contra su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, las acciones de Kise, lo que decía, todo era muy extraño y la hacía poner intranquila.

Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —hizo lo que pudo para esconder el temblor de su voz, cosa que agradeció porque le salió bastante bien.

El rubio dio una profunda inhalación y se acercó, soltando su mano y tomándola del mentón, acariciando un poco ese sitio con el pulgar. En sus ojos había un brillo particular, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuvieran decaídos, tristes por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender. Y la cosa era demasiado rara, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo se disparara al infinito y más allá. Entonces con la otra mano Kise volvió a tomar una de las manos de Kai y la puso sobre su propio pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte, quizá demasiado, casi tan fuerte como el de ella, y además latía rápido.

Ella enrojeció hasta no poder más, pero Ryota no la dejaba apartar la mirada.

—No sé si es porque fuiste la primera chica que no gritó emocionada al verme, sino que salió huyendo —empezó a decir, y Shibata simplemente sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle—, o tal vez porque estuviste huyendo la semana entera. No sé si es porque eres la primera persona que me niega algo... aunque después lo acepta de todos modos —una sonrisa a medias se instaló en sus labios—. No sé si es porque me has cuidado, o porque incluso _cuidaste a Kurokocchi_ ; y no sé si es porque eres la única persona que me pone los pies en la tierra de una forma tan ruda que a veces duele —se aguantó la risita, volviendo luego a esa especie de mueca triste. Ella ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar o hacer—. Pero Kaicchi, ¿sientes esto? —presionó un poco más la mano contra su pecho—, me pasa cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy contigo...

El corazón de Kai se detuvo, latiendo rápido y fuerte al segundo siguiente. _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?_ Era la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba en una situación como esa, y era raro... No sabía si sonreír y asentir, o llorar, o reírse, o irse corriendo. De alguna forma no quería escuchar la siguiente frase, pero una parte de ella quería escucharla con todas sus fuerzas, salir de todas las dudas de una vez por todas.

—Y no sé cuándo empezó a pasar porque de verdad esa no era mi intención, yo solo quería que me prestaras un poco de atención; pero eso no es lo importante ahora. La cosa es... que _me gustas, Kaicchi._

Quizá ya se había hecho demasiado evidente su temblor y su sonrojo porque sentía mucho calor, y el agarre de Ryota se volvió un poco más fuerte por un segundo, aunque al segundo siguiente la soltó. Su mente era un remolino de ideas que iban y venían, era incómodo, extraño, quería gritar y saltar de felicidad mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo; pero estaba confundida... estaba tan confundida respecto a cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante, y de repente tuvo tanto miedo respecto a todo, tanto miedo que retrocedió un paso y las palabras salieron raudas de su boca, sin un filtro, sin pensarlas, el miedo hablando por ella en lugar de su verdadero yo:

— ¿Kise? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —otro paso atrás, mientras esbozaba una mueca torcida que trataba de ser una sonrisa—. No digas tonterías —casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa, incómoda, pero se contuvo—. Somos amigos, ¿no? No hay necesidad de arruinar eso, ¿verdad?

 _Idiota._

Idiota, idiota. Esa no era la respuesta. Ni cerca. Porque a ella realmente le gustaba Kise y, rayos, ¿qué no pudo haber pensado un poco más antes de hablar? Su expresión dolida le partió el corazón en más de mil pedazos.

 _Era una persona horrible._


	30. Don't think I didn't notice it

No sabía si lo ponía feliz o triste, o si se le hacía raro, pero por los siguientes días, Kise no volvió a ver a Kai fuera de la escuela o en las prácticas; y aún en el gimnasio, ella volvió a su burbuja de " _estoy-leyendo-no-me-molesten-a-menos-que-sea-una-emergencia_ ". No era como si quisiera estar lejos, de hecho, si ella quería que fueran solo amigos, por él estaba bien. Pero quería estar con ella. Quería molestarla y escuchar su voz, y verla reír, y todas esas cosas cursis cuyo hilo de pensamientos cortó antes de que se fuera a la estratósfera.

Y de hecho ella también lo extrañaba. Sólo que no tenía cara para verlo y hablarle después de semejante rechazo solo porque no lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

Se sentó en su mesa junto a la ventana, como todos los días después de almuerzo, y suspiró al ver la mesa cubierta de feos rayones que escribían cualquier tipo de insultos, insultos a los que ella no le prestaba atención. Las fans de Kise podían llegar a ser realmente pesadas cuando querían.

 _Parece que hoy tenemos algo nuevo por aquí y por allá..._ —pensó, viendo las hojillas de metal, plateadas y brillantes esparcidas por la mesa—. _Qué alegría que estén empezando a ser más creativas._

Mientras seguía pensando de forma distraída, apilaba las hojillas cuidadosamente para guardarlas debajo de la mesa; sacando el libro que había estado leyendo en el camino y reanudaba su lectura.

Kai no era una persona sociable de por sí, pero desde que ya no estaba con Kise 24/7, parecía que todas las chicas de la escuela la odiaban cerca de unas cincuenta veces más de lo normal. Estaba constantemente sometida a _bullying_ , uno al que era altamente indiferente por naturaleza. Suponía que aquello no lo sabían los miembros de básquet (excepto Kobori), porque nadie le había preguntado ni comentado nada al respecto. Y hablando de básquet... no pudo continuar leyendo porque un destello amarillo que captó de reojo la distrajo un segundo.

Le hizo falta solamente sentir las miradas amenazadoras de todas las chicas en el salón para reiterar lo que ya sabía de antemano.

 _Oh no. Por favor que Kise no se acercara hasta su mesa..._

—Kaicchi, Takeuchi-sensei nos llama en el gimnasio —antes de que terminara de hablar, ya había guardado el libro y se encontraba de pie con el bolso en el hombro.

—En seguida voy —después del asentimiento comenzó a caminar, aunque... Ryota se quedó atrás. Por un momento se tensó, pensando en que había visto la mesa y todo lo que estaba escrito, pero una vez fuera y volteando a ver se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba hablando con un par de fans y ellas convenientemente estaban cubriendo la mesa.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a agradecerle algo a esas chicas. Una vez reanudando su camino al gimnasio, no se detuvo, ni aún cuando escuchó al rubio llamándola a lo lejos; aunque él la alcanzó y acompañó hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, el camino entero en un raro silencio un poco incómodo. La cosa era, que cuando llegaron al gimnasio, las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie.

—Eh... ¿Kise? ¿Seguro que Takeuchi-sensei nos llamó aquí? —la puerta se cerró y como no había luz, todo quedó completamente a oscuras. Kai comenzó a frotarse los brazos con ansiedad.

Ryota encendió las luces y se le acercó, pero no se detuvo a su lado, más bien siguió caminando hasta el almacén de los balones.

—Es lindo saber que confías tanto en mí —dijo, sacando uno de los cueros y empezando a botarlo en el suelo. El eco fue ensordecedor—. Takeuchi-sensei no vino hoy a la escuela.

Un tiro de tres entró pulcramente en la canasta.

Shibata torció una mueca, dejando su bolso sobre una de las bancas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estar contigo —la respuesta fue dada con simpleza, Kise la miró de reojo: estaba sonrojada—. No me importa si Kaicchi sólo quiere que seamos amigos, por mí está bien, pero no me gusta que me ignores.

—No te he estado...

—Me evitas en los pasillos —interrumpió, volviendo a tomar el balón—, ni siquiera sales de los salones y literalmente huyes cuando terminan las prácticas —acto seguido, hizo un fuerte dunkeo, como si aquellas palabras fueran una sentencia—. No me voy a disculpar por haberle dicho a Kaicchi que me gusta, porque me gusta más de lo que esperaba...

La chica retrocedió cuando lo vio acercarse, pero no contaba con que el banco seguía detrás de ella y se tambaleó, siendo sostenida de la cintura por el jugador. Ryota afirmó el agarre sin despegar su mirada de encima, pasando a hacerle una delicada caricia en la mejilla que se extendió hasta su cabello, donde sus dedos quedaron enredados entre el río azabache.

—Y mucho menos voy a tolerar que sigas en silencio cuando no te dejan en paz en la escuela —una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando vio a Kai empalidecer—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba escrito en tu escritorio?

Esa cercanía no era para nada buena. Podía sentir su respiración, y se sentía realmente pequeña entre sus brazos; de hecho, agradecía que la estuviera sosteniendo porque sus rodillas eran una gelatina sin remedio. Como toda ella, que estaba tan roja y tan nerviosa, y no quería despegar la mirada de esos cristales dorados que la estaban escrutando, porque estaba plenamente consciente de que, si llegaba a bajar la mirada a sus labios, el interruptor de la "sensata Kai" se iba a apagar en su cabeza. La verdad, tomando en cuenta que Kise era tan... Kise, le sorprendía muchísimo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le gustaba. O quizá sí se había dado cuenta, pero estaba fingiendo demencia.

 _Vaya que era buen actor._

Casi entró en pánico cuando él se comenzó a acercar más... y más... y sus labios se rozaron, y los dedos de ella se enredaron en el cabello dorado de su nuca casi como acto reflejo... y entonces, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo dar un sobresalto, Ryota la soltó por lo que cayó pesadamente en la banca, y él mismo dio un gran paso atrás.

El conserje los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada, de forma sospechosa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno, somos del club de básquet y justo en unas horas hay un partido, así que quería practicar un poco antes de empezar —el modelo se sobó la nuca mientras sonreía de forma tonta—; ella está aquí para evitar que me lesionara o cualquier otra cosa.

—No deberían estar en este lugar a estas horas. Salgan de aquí —regañó el hombre de ojo inquisitivo, a lo que ambos estudiantes asintieron y tomaron sus cosas para irse casi corriendo de allí.

Kai se adelantó en la carrera, caminando con el rostro gacho, dando pasos cortos y rápidos. El jugador dio dos zancadas, estiró el brazo, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló contra sí, atrapándola en un cálido abrazo.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta, Kaicchi —susurró contra su oreja—. Siempre te sonrojas cuando estamos juntos y te pones muy nerviosa, y lo que acaba de pasar en el gimnasio... —no terminó la frase, pero ella sintió perfectamente la sonrisa que esbozó—. Pero si Kaicchi no quiere aceptarlo aún, no la voy a presionar —el abrazo se volvió un poco más apretado—, voy a esperar por ella hasta que se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda.

—Eres de lo peor —gruñó ella, sus manos volviéndose puños contra su pecho.

Kise se incorporó con una brillante sonrisa, de esas que lo hacían brillar por sí mismo al punto en el que ella pensaba que se iba a quedar ciega de tanto verlo.

—Pero aun así te gusto —Shibata estaba tan roja y tan avergonzada que estaba dispuesta a enterrar la cabeza en la tierra tal cual un avestruz—, aun así, _me quieres_.

Acto seguido, la dejó ir. Ella simplemente bajó el rostro, tratando de cubrir el rojo con su cabello, se dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hasta la salida de kaijo. Sin embargo, en medio de su huida, lo escuchó gritar:

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Era en serio lo del partido! ¡Además, está jugando seirin contra shuutoku y Kasamatsu-senpai me pidió que lo acompañara a verlo! ¿¡De verdad no quieres ir!?

Que no pensara que después de semejante afirmación lo acompañaba al partido de hoy. Al diablo la asistencia en el club de básquet, estaba tan avergonzada que ya no le importaba absolutamente nada.


	31. Overwhelming

El sábado en la mañana, el día que se suponía que iba a tener libre, recibió una llamada que la despertó; dando un salto, atinó a contestar el celular y escuchó del otro lado una voz conocida, al fondo un poco de música, cosa gracias a la cual no necesitó pensar demasiado para saber de qué se trataba.

\- _¡Eh, Shibata! ¿Puedes venir a darnos una mano?_ -esa persona era del _arcade_ , y la verdad no era raro recibir llamadas de ellos, pero es que todas eran para lo mismo.

-Qué -expulsó, incorporándose en su cama y reprimiendo un bostezo-. Son las ocho de la mañana, Kobayashi. Además, es fin de semana.

- _Sí, pero no te vas a arrepentir, créeme._

Kobayashi soltó una carcajada al escuchar el gemido ahogado de Kai, quien se levantó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo solamente para ir a lavarse la cara.

\- ¿Qué hacen reunidos tan temprano? A ustedes les gusta sufrir.

- _Aras del oficio_ -casi pudo ver su encogimiento de hombros-. _Entonces, ¿vendrás?_

\- ¿Dónde están?

- _El mismo sitio de siempre_ -se estaba aguantando un grito de felicidad, lo sabía. Shibata no solía ir con ellos.

-Dame una hora.

* * *

Esa plaza en particular no era un sitio muy concurrido, con una amplia área plana y varios árboles haciendo sombra, era el lugar perfecto. Kai llegó tan silenciosa como siempre era, casi pasando desapercibida por las personas que bailaban con la música a todo volumen, viéndolos atentamente mientras comía un par de galletas de avena. No se acercó demasiado, era mucho ruido para su gusto; se mantuvo mirándolos unos metros más allá hasta que uno de ellos la notó, procediendo a bajar el volumen y correr hasta llegar a saludarla. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa como de _príncipe encantador_ que le sacaba por lo menos unos diez centímetros de altura, ese era Kobayashi.

-Buenos días, Shibata -saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Realmente estás muy alegre de que haya venido, ¿no es así? -ella siguió caminando hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo: un par de chicas y dos chicos más, saludando al igual que hizo con el primero de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo mentir -continuó el castaño. En las bocinas estaba puesta una canción movida, aunque no demasiado, como si fuera una especie de calentamiento-. Bailábamos sin ti mientras tanto para estar listos cuando llegaras.

-No he calentado de todos modos -guardó las galletas y dejó su bolso junto a todos los demás, comenzando a estirarse sin demasiado ánimo.

El de ojos verdes solamente sonrió de forma un poco más amplia y se acercó a la laptop que estaba conectada a las bocinas, seguido un poco de cerca por la recién llegada que veía lo que hacía mientras cuestionaba lo que iban a bailar.

-Bueno, ya que acabas de llegar y rebosas de energía -un poco de sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido-, considero que ésta sería una buena opción.

A pesar de que Kai torció una mueca por la elección, no dijo nada, simplemente se escapó otra pregunta de entre sus labios.

\- ¿Seré el que siempre está hasta el fondo?

Kobayashi se carcajeó y la despeinó, aparentemente bastante divertido por el comentario de ella. La verdad era que a veces le gustaba ser la que estaba hasta atrás porque así no tenía que esforzarse tanto y terminar tan cansada. Pero no, su _dancing squad_ insistía; y aunque esa persona de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado era realmente el líder del grupo, le gustaba que ella estuviera en el medio junto a él, llevando toda la atención de la gente que pasaba y los veía practicar.

Una vez avisados de lo que bailarían y estando todos en su sitio (incluyéndola), el muchacho colocó la canción y corrió a su lugar para empezar a bailar. El volumen no estaba tan alto y estaban al aire libre, por lo que los nervios de Kai no aumentaron de forma tan drástica. Además, cuando bailaba, gran parte de su concentración se enfocaba en contar los pasos y esforzarse en hacerlo lo mejor que podía a pesar de su poca resistencia física.

Esa canción en particular era una danza explosiva, con demasiada fuerza en cada paso, salto y patada dados. Kobayashi estaba a la par con Shibata aunque era a él el que levantaban e impulsaban cuando había que hacerlo. Por lo general, Kai se habría quedado por fuera viendo, pero al parecer ese día ellos pretendían hacerla bailar hasta que se cansara y luego de eso pedirle consejos para mejorar algunas cosas. Tampoco era que fuera a durar demasiado tiempo bailando... a ese paso, si llegaba a bailar tres canciones, era demasiado.

Y al parecer el líder ese día quería hacerla sufrir por jamás ir a bailar con ellos (tampoco era como si estuviera obligada) pero la segunda canción que hizo sonar era casi igual de energética de la primera, haciéndola soltar un profundo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

* * *

Aunque Kise ese día tenía una sesión de fotos en la mañana, había llamado a Kai para preguntarle si quería ir. Era extraño que ella no le hubiera contestado, es más, el celular estaba apagado, y aunque le restó importancia, aun tenía esa pequeña espina de duda en el pecho punzando una y otra vez.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando iba saliendo del edificio de la editorial, tecleando en su celular un mensaje en su celular para enviárselo a Kai mientras cruzaba la calle de forma distraída y un poco de música que salía de la plaza cercana le llamó la atención. No se esperaba ver bailar a las dos chicas en el lugar, y tampoco a los otros tres muchachos mirándolas, y definitivamente, tampoco se esperaba a la tercera muchacha que se acercó, una coleta sujeta en la parte superior de su cabeza, respirando agitadamente y sudando.

No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo Kai ahí, pero cuando empezó a bailar, tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos procesando el hecho de que su mandíbula se había abierto en un ángulo que parecía formar una perfecta "o", para acercarse de manera sigilosa y poder ver un poco más de cerca.

Rayos, ella... se movía bien, aunque era notorio su cansancio. Sabía que bailaba _dance dance revolution_ y que era ridículamente buena en ello, pero esto era una cosa totalmente distinta, algo que iba _más allá_.

La música terminó y los tres muchachos se acercaron para decirles algo. Sin saber por qué, frunció un poco el ceño al caer en cuenta que aquellas personas las habían estado _observando,_ o más concretamente, observando _a Kai_ mientras bailaba, y más esa persona de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que le sonreía de forma encantadora y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en ese momento. Y _más aún_ cuando la llevó a algún sitio en el que la perdió de vista.

Aunque no duró mucho tiempo así, las otras cuatro personas rápidamente tomaron lugares y Kai salió, posicionándose en el centro y una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, el muchacho apareciendo a su lado unos segundos después. Ese baile en particular era hipnotizante, los pasos rápidos y certeros al ritmo de una melodía igual de rápida, parecía como si sus manos se enredaran en el segundo que tomaba parpadear y perderse de la mitad de las cosas que hacían.

Pero Shibata estaba muy cansada y eso se veía evidente cuando de a ratos dejaba de bailar y luego retomaba los pasos.

-Kobayashi, ya no puedo más -murmuró Kai a punto de escupir los pulmones-. Ya bailé, los corregí y volví a bailar. Dame un descanso.

Los ojos verdes de su compañero brillaron junto con la sonrisita que esbozó, dando así por terminada la práctica del día. Kai intentó echarse un poco de aire agitando su camisa, mientras murmuraba para sí:

-Mañana me va a doler mucho.

El castaño a su lado hizo el intento de despeinarla, desordenando la cola de caballo que se había hecho por el calor, dejándola incluso un poco floja. Ella se agitó y lanzó un manotazo, captando en ese momento de reojo un _algo_ , un _alguien,_ que se acercaba desde el otro lado de la plaza. Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos, cuando una chica gritó su nombre, y salió corriendo hasta interponerse en su camino. Lo mismo pasó con otras diez, hasta que fueron cerca de treinta chicas las que estaban rodeando a Ryota, chillando por su repentina aparición descuidada.

Shibata dio un par de pasos atrás, esbozando una sonrisa incrédula al tiempo que empezaba a planear su huida.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es que Ravi se apareció en la plaza sin avisar? -farfulló uno de los integrantes del grupo, todos en su tarea de recoger sus mochilas y guardando sus cosas para largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

-No, no es Ravi -Kai atinó a murmurar-, es algo peor.

\- _¡KAICCHIIIIIIIII!_

 _Oh, por el amor de Dios_. La morena no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de intentar correr ni esconderse cuando una bola de energía pura, amarilla y vibrante, estaba sobre ella. La había tacleado, para variar, dejándola sin aire y con un dolor considerable en el trasero debido a la caída. Kise se mantuvo en esa postura, medio en el suelo y medio sobre ella, abrazado fuertemente a la cintura aunque Kai trataba de soltarse con todo el afán que pudiera.

\- ¡Kise! ¡Suéltame! -espetó casi desesperada por la mirada de todas sus fans como dagas directo a ella- ¡Estamos en medio de la calle, compórtate!

\- ¡Pero Kaicchi! -lloriqueando, Ryota la abrazaba incluso más fuerte contra sí, restregando su mejilla en la panza de la chica, que estaba roja hasta el cuello y ya no podía con la vergüenza- ¡Me tenías tan preocupado, tan preocupado! ¡No has contestado mis llamadas en toda la mañana! ¡Tu celular estaba apagado! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

El escándalo de Kise estaba llamando más atención de la deseada, y Kai, comenzando a entrar en un repentino ataque de pánico, se removió con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, separándose del modelo para levantarse en menos de un segundo y alejarse en una carrera como si de ello dependiera su vida, lejos de las miradas acusadoras de las fans.

* * *

Llegó a la cancha de baloncesto que estaba vía su casa, más rápido que si hubiera tomado el tren. Parpadeó repetidas veces al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, dejando caer la mochila pesadamente en uno de los laterales del espacio. Caminó hasta estar debajo del aro y se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en el metal, recogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho.

Los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? De todas las personas en el mundo, le tuvo que gustar la más ruidosa, la más hiperactiva, su completa antítesis.

A eso había que sumarle sus intimidantes fans.

Sintió los pasos y la respiración agitada al otro lado de la cancha, levantando la vista llorosa solamente para encontrarse con los ojos dorados y sumamente preocupados de Kise. El muchacho curvó las cejas en una mueca, acercándose apresuradamente hasta donde estaba ella.

-Kaicchi, llevo horas buscándote -inquirió, mientras se acuclillaba a su altura-. ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se mordió los labios y sorbió la nariz, enderezándose un poco, tratando de recuperar aunque sea ligeramente la compostura.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

Kise esbozó una media sonrisa extrañada, sentándose en posición de mariposa a su lado. Esa conversación iba para rato.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Kaicchi me gusta -dijo, mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella y la apretaba con sus propias manos-. No importa cuánto me tarde, qué tan difícil sea, quiero que estés cómoda conmigo. Lo siento de verdad si todo el asunto de las fans es la razón por la que estás así, es algo que se escapa de mis manos, pero si quieres, puedo-

-Abrumador -le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo mientras hablaba y sus orejas se tornaban rojizas:-, eres abrumador. Y lo que me haces sentir me abruma.

Kise la miró por unos segundos más, un poco incrédulo. Pero finalmente, soltó su mano y su siguiente acción, fue tan calmada, tan cautelosa, que no parecía de él mismo: se acercó a Kai y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola contra su pecho de una forma cálida, arropándola con todo el cariño que era capaz de transmitir.

Shibata se ovilló en su pecho, dejando salir un profundo suspiro: estaba tan aliviada de haberlo dejado salir, de haber hecho esa clase de confesión, sentía que tenía un peso menos encima. Ryota la apretó un poco más, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba calmar por los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

-Por cierto -pero no todo podía ser perfecto, y menos cuando se trataba de Kise, ¿verdad?-, ¡Kaicchi no me dijo que bailaba tan bien!

-No preguntaste.

\- ¿¡Y quién era ese chico que bailaba contigo!?

Un leve tono celoso resonó en su voz. Kai se incorporó sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo un puchero y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿En serio le estana haciendo un berrinche? ¿Por Kobayashi? _¿De verdad?_

Dejó que una risa se escapara de sus labios, aumentando lentamente hasta convertirse en una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Kise se cruzó de brazos, aún aparentemente disgustado- ¡No me gusta que se acerque tanto a mi Kaicchi!

 _Mi Kaicchi._

-Kise...

Esa frase iba a quedar resonando en su mente por el resto de su existencia, eso ténganlo por seguro. Shibata Kai jamás, jamás iba a olvidar ese pequeño momento de perfección.

-Kobayashi _es gay._

Y tampoco la cara de estúpido que había puesto Ryota después de aquella confesión, desde luego.


	32. Protect

El lunes en la mañana, cuando Kai bajó las escaleras para desayunar e irse a la escuela, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver una mata de cabello dorado y un par de ojos brillando como estrellas cuando Kise se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ahí. Su madre no se veía alrededor, probablemente estaría en la cocina, contrario al muchacho que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Kaicchi, buenos días!

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —suspiró, dejando caer los hombros en desconcierto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio hizo un mohín y ella frunció el ceño, preparándose para el berriche a continuación. Está bien, no era una cálida bienvenida exactamente, pero la tomó desprevenida y no era nuevo el hecho de que Kai fuera por ahí escupiendo lo primero que se le ocurría sin pensarlo demasiado.

— ¡Esa no es la forma de saludar a alguien en la mañana, Kaicchi! —chilló Kise, con una expresión de aniñado enojo en el rostro, recibiendo una mueca en respuesta.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me tomaste desprevenida… —procedió a sentarse en la silla contigua a la del muchacho, dejando su mochila a un lado—, pero, de verdad, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Bueno, quería verte pronto y no pude esperar más tiempo, así que vine a buscarte para ir juntos a la escuela.

Kai se ahogó sin más, comenzando a toser como una posesa, sus orejas completamente rojas como el resto de su cara. Ryota rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para darle suaves palmadas en la espalda y que se calmara un poco.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Sé que te emociona, pero no pensé qué tanto!

— ¡Eres un tonto! —atinó a medio decir ella, entre tanta tos—. ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas tan temprano en la mañana!

— ¿Oh? Pero si estoy siendo sincero —de preocupado pasó a coqueto cuando ella volvió a respirar con mediana normalidad, aprovechando de pasar los brazos sobre los hombros de la morena, segundos antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

Ella se removió, apartando sus brazos y empujando al rubio un poco lejos. Un mechón de cabello le cubrió el rostro pero aún así, Kise podía ver sus orejas rojas y sentir sus manos temblorosas por los nervios.

—Déjame en paz, por favor —murmuró entre dientes con voz irregular, aún sin verlo a la cara.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar. Le encantaba hacerla avergonzar, se veía tan linda mostrando una faceta más suave, la cual le causaba unas ganas tremendas de protegerla a toda costa de todo y todos.

 _Oh, Dios_. Realmente estaba perdido por esa muchacha.

* * *

Unos metros antes de llegar a la escuela, Kai detuvo a Kise jalándolo de la manga de su chaqueta. Él la vio con la mirada gacha y un poco triste, con ganas de decir algo y al mismo tiempo no decirlo en absoluto.

— ¿Kaicchi? ¿Estás bien? —se acercó un paso, pero ella se mordió los labios y esperó un poco más antes de decir con voz quedita:

—Será mejor que no nos vean llegar juntos.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Kise se sobresaltó una vez terminó de procesar aquella oración y sus implicaciones.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Ella se vio aún más incómoda, removiéndose un poco y desviando la mirada.

—Tus fans… —mientras hablaba, iba bajando más el tono de voz—… se van a molestar.

Ryota no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, mirándola un poco extrañado e incrédulo, Kai jamás se había comportado así con él. Y menos le había importado lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer sus fans.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de responder:

—Kaicchi, no estoy seguro de qué te hace pensar que me va a importar si ellas se molestan, y tampoco estoy seguro de por qué tienes miedo de lo que puedan hacerte —se acercó otro paso y le sostuvo el mentón para levantarle el rostro y ver sus grandes ojos negros—, pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada más. Quiero estar contigo y que todos lo sepan, te voy a cuidar y voy a hacerte sentir protegida; es una promesa.

Acto seguido, le dio un beso en la frente. Kai se tensó un poco pero luego intentó calmarse tras aquella muestra de afecto, y cuando sintió la mano del rubio tomando la suya con suavidad, le tomó un poco de tiempo, más específicamente hasta que pasaron por la entrada de kaijo; para que ella sonriera un poco y le devolviera el apretón con la misma calidez.

No le importaba ya quiénes los vieran, o quiénes la miraran con desagrado, estaba tomando su mano y eso era todo lo que importaba realmente.

Quizá, Kise le gustaba más de lo que pensaba. Quizá…


	33. Physiotherapist

\- ¡A entrenar! ¡En una semana y media empieza la interhigh!

-Kasamatsu-senpai está muy animado por la interhigh...

Kai sonrió de forma torcida por la emoción del capitán, que tenía a todos los jugadores corriendo de allá para acá sin cansancio, haciendo circuitos de ejercicios y al final, un partido de práctica.

-Es de esperarse, este año hay equipos fuertes, sobre todo los que tienen integrantes de la generación de los milagros -Koji se rascó la nuca, estaba sentado en la banca tras un calambre que le había atacado la pierna derecha a mitad de uno de los ejercicios.

La morena lo miró de reojo, para luego dirigir su mirada de vuelta a la cancha. El libro que estaba leyendo reposaba cerrado a un lado suyo, mientras sus ojos oscuros estaban al pendiente de alguna posible lesión en los integrantes del club.

-Pero el nuestro también es fuerte -murmuró-, kaijo nunca ha sido una escuela débil, además este año tenemos a... -sin mencionar su nombre, simplemente miró al rubio que hacía un dunkeo en ese momento-, también es un milagro. Tiene mucho potencial por explotar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kobori cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida, a lo que Kai le correspondió con otra casi imperceptible.

-Sé reconocer a un buen deportista cuando lo veo, senpai -encogiéndose de hombros, le restó importancia-, mi madre es fisioterapeuta y usualmente se ven deportistas más que todo por el consultorio.

-Oh, esa es la razón por la que eres tan buena en los primeros auxilios.

-Básicamente.

Kobori soltó una risita ladina mirando a la menor que simplemente veía a la cancha. Esa muchacha sabía más de lo que aparentaba, estaba seguro, sólo que no le gustaba decir las cosas a voz alta.

El silencio (interrumpido por el sonido del rebote del balón y los zapatos chirreando en el suelo) duró hasta que un tono melodioso se escuchó salir desde el bolso de la encargada de los primeros auxilios. La muchacha se apresuró a responder, con el ceño un poco fruncido al ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Mamá? -se levantó, saliendo del gimnasio para hablar cómodamente con la mujer.

- _Kai-chan, ¿crees que puedas venir al centro de rehabilitación al terminar la escuela?_

-Claro, ¿está todo bien? -le emocionaba el simple hecho de pensar en ir al salir, pero al mismo tiempo era raro, su madre nunca le pedía el _favor_ de que fuera al centro.

- _Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo que necesito un poco de ayuda con el papeleo por aquí._

La morena no estaba del todo convencida, aquello no era particularmente normal.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato -pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Si su madre planeaba algo, ya lo descubriría cuando llegara con ella, por ahora, colgó la llamada y volvió al gimnasio, donde los jugadores corrían alrededor de la cancha.

Vio la hora: faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que la práctica llegara a su fin. Así que esa era la razón por la que estaban corriendo.

\- ¿Todo en orden? -escuchó la voz de su senpai, que tenía una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Sí, sólo que debo ir al centro de rehabilitación al salir de aquí -asintió ligeramente, estirándose antes de tomar asiento.

Se escucharon dos palmadas sonoras, y luego todos los jugadores se dispersaron. Kai tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, mientras guardaba en su bolso el libro que antes tuviera en las manos. Distraída, no se dio cuenta que alguien venía corriendo hacia ella, al menos hasta que lo sintió pasar por su lado y acto seguido, chocó contra él de frente.

-Lo sien-

\- ¡Kaicchi! ¿Te vas tan rápido? -alzó la mirada simplemente para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados. Asintió rápidamente, sin extrañarse por el mohín de sus labios-. ¿No vas a esperarme?

-Mi mamá me pidió que fuera al centro de rehabilitación cuando terminara la escuela -tras la explicación, el rubio solo soltó un " _oh_ " de entendimiento, enderezándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es...

-Te acompaño -acto seguido, echó a correr a los vestidores, sin dejarla siquiera terminar de hablar.

-... necesario.

\- ¡Dame diez minutos, ya vuelvo! -le gritó a lo lejos, entrando a dicho sitio.

Kai suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. ¿Es que no había manera de que Kise aceptara un no por respuesta? No era que le molestara su compañía ( _ya no más_ ), es que a veces le daba un poco de pena todo lo que hacía por ella. ¿Y qué había hecho Shibata por Ryota? Absolutamente nada. Negarle cosas. Algún día tendría que hacer algo por él para no sentirse tan incómoda ante sus buenos tratos.

\- ¡Eh, Shibata! -esa era la voz de Kasamatsu, que se acercaba con una hoja de papel en las manos, corriendo hacia ella-. Gracias a Dios que no te has ido todavía.

\- ¿Capitán? -le extrañó un poco lo que dijo, más la forma tan bien desenvuelta en la que le había hablado, sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear. Lamentablemente, aquello no duró demasiado:

-N-no lo mal entiendas -dijo entre dientes, rascándose la nuca. Su mirada desviada y un flojo sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas-, e-el entrenador me ha pedido que te de esto.

Le tendió aquella hoja con un poco de brusquedad, quizá por los nervios. Kai parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomarla y leer rápidamente las primeras líneas, quedando por demás sorprendida de lo que decían.

\- ¿ _Campamento de entrenamiento_?

-En una semana y media empieza la interhigh y luego de los primeros juegos, comienzan las vacaciones de verano -volvió a explicar el capitán-, es tradición de kaijo ir a entrenar fuera de la ciudad, pero tus padres deben firmar el permiso. Eso claro, si te dejan asistir.

Alzó una ceja no demasiado convencida, eso de ir con el equipo entero de básquet fuera de la ciudad, por entrenamiento... además, ¿qué tenía ella que ver en eso?

-Senpai, creo que no es necesaria mi asistencia. No soy realmente parte del equipo -tras eso, extendió la mano para devolverle la autorización, a lo que Kasamatsu negó.

-Aunque estás aquí por el comité, eres la encargada de vigilar que no nos lesionemos o nos excedamos con nuestras rutinas -emitió un suspiro, volviendo a sonrojarse-, también eres parte importante del equipo, y te vamos a necesitar durante el verano.

Aún así, Shibata dudó. Pero al final, tras un asentimiento suave, guardó aquella hoja en su bolso, levantando la mirada de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver a Kise, como una lechuga fresca, caminar a paso rápido hacia donde estaban ambos. Yukio le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa antes de retirarse.

-Espero que podamos contar con tu presencia.

-Gracias, senpai.

El rubio llegó a su lado justo antes de que el mayor se alejara, aunque logró escuchar lo último de la conversación y así, mientras Kai empezaba a caminar fuera de la escuela de nuevo, flaqueada por el modelo, Ryota comenzó a _brillar por sí mismo_ ante la idea del por qué Kasamatsu le había dicho aquello.

\- ¿Kaicchi? ¿Te invitaron al entrenamiento de verano?

-Para tu suerte y mi desgracia, sí.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Espero que puedas ir! ¡Me encantaría ver a Kaicchi durante todas las vacaciones!

Lo había olvidado, y de repente la realidad de ese hecho en particular la golpeó fuertemente. Iría al entrenamiento. Iría con el equipo entero de básquet. Y el equipo entero incluía a...

Lo miró de reojo, tan feliz y brillante, hablando sinfín de cosas sobre lo que harían y dejarían de hacer durante el verano, y se sintió casi ahogada desde ese mismo instante.

Si asistía, eso significaba _pasar todas sus vacaciones de verano con Kise Ryota._ No sabía qué la mataría primero: si su incansable ánimo, o quizá la vergüenza de convivir tan cercanamente con él. Al final, tomó una profunda respiración, tratando con esto de calmar los locos latidos de su acelerado corazón. Era increíble que el as de kaijo pudiera causar en ella aquellos sentimientos con tan sólo imaginarse algunas cosas, y eso que aún no había ni pedido permiso para ir al fulano entrenamiento.

Entre sus cavilaciones, sintió el cálido tacto de una mano envolver la suya, dándose cuenta de que Kise la estaba sosteniendo con calidez y cariño, rozando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Kai se sonrojó ante su mirada dorada, desviando la propia, atreviéndose a corresponder ligeramente aquel tibio contacto.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco más, y ahí se dio cuenta de que sería imposible mantenerlo en su marcha normal con Kise a su lado como en ese momento.

* * *

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que espere por ti? -cuestionó el rubio por millonésima vez, aún estando un poco dudoso-. No me molestaría y no hay ningún problema si llego tarde a casa.

La verdad, hacía aquello más por celos que otra cosa. La idea de que Kai estuviera aplicando terapias a otras personas, sobre todo hombres, no le hacía gracia; y su sentido de posesividad se disparaba al infinito y más allá.

-Estaré con mi madre, Kise, no es necesario que me esperes, de verdad -insistió ella, rezando a todos los dioses para que decidiera rendirse y aceptar, por primera vez, su "no" de respuesta.

-Bueno...

Soltó su mano muy poco convencido realmente. No quería dejarla, no quería soltarla. Las horas a partir del momento en el que dejara de verla se le iban a hacer interminables, aunque seguramente iba a verla de nuevo al día siguiente.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que Kai pudiera irse o terminara de despedirse, atinó a abrazarla fuertemente. La acunó entre sus brazos, demostrándole con ello lo reacio que estaba a dejarla ir. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se sonrojó de forma escandalosa y escondió su rostro en el pecho del más alto, tratando de disimular su vergüenza, que ya era visible por sus orejas rojas y el leve temblor en sus manos, que sostenían en un puño parte de la tela de la chaqueta de Kise, en su espalda. Era su propia forma de corresponderle.

-Te quiero, Kaicchi.

Shibata se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero luego asintió contra su pecho, antes de que el rubio la soltara. Ella desvió el rostro, apenada, cuando Ryota pasó una mano por su abundante melena negra, en la cual sus dedos se quedaron enredados a mitad de camino. Escuchó su risita, y luego lo sintió alejarse.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana! -exclamó él, mientras retomaba su camino a casa. Kai lo vio alejarse por la calle hasta que ya sólo se veía un pequeño punto amarillo, y entoces, entró al centro de rehabilitación.

 _¿Qué pasó con el "no-me-quiero-acostumbrar-a-Kise-Ryota"?_

Una vocesita irrumpió sus pensamientos, molestando por lo bajo. Pero tenía razón, porque sin darse cuenta de cuándo, todo ese asunto de la costumbre se fue volando lejos. Ya era muy tarde para siquiera tratar de resistirse. _Ya no se quería resistir._

Entre tanta reflexión, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se encontró de frente con una persona bastante reconocible, alguien que usualmente estaba acompañado de una cabellera azulada que pasaba desapercibida. Pero este era distinto, era imposible no notarlo, y así como ella se quedó sorprendida al verlo, él la reconocío tan sólo unos segundos después.

-Eres... la chica de kaijo -inquirió el pelirrojo, sin saber muy bien cómo decirle o cuál era su nombre.

-Shibata Kai -fue esa su respuesta luego de soltar una risita-, tú eres de seirin, ¿cierto?

Él pareció sobresaltarse, entre la incomodidad de no recordar su nombre y la vergüenza de no presentarse apropiadamente. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, apenado por la situación.

-Ah, sí. Kagami Taiga -volvió a mirarla, más sereno, dándose cuenta de lo raro que era encontrársela justo en ese lugar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al ver la cabeza ladeada de ella, un poco extrañada por la súbita cuestión, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Quiero decir, no te ves como si tuvieras una lesión importante.

 _No te ves como alguien que haga algo para tener una lesión en absoluto._

Eso era lo que realmente había pensado, pero ella negó al igual que él, esbozando otra vez la sonrisa tranquila.

-Mi madre trabaja aquí y me pidió que viniera al salir de la escuela. Y por lo que veo... -la morena desvió los ojos a las piernas del jugador, las cintas negras de _kinesiotape_ características que usaba su madre, estaban recién colocadas en sus pantorrillas en forma de Y, y también algunas se asomaban por el borde del short de básquet que llevaba puesto el muchacho-, acaba de atenderte.

\- ¿Eh? -Kagami parpadeó un par de veces, procesando aquello-. Shibata... ¿¡Eres la hija de la doctora Shibata!?

Kai asintió un par de veces, aún fijándose en sus piernas. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Parece una lesión de cuidado. Deberías guardar reposo por al menos una semana y media.

-Fue en el... partido contra shuutoku, ¿no lo viste?

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse por el recuerdo de lo que hubo pasado justo ese día, y la razón por la que decidió huir por la derecha, lejos de Kise. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, algo le había comentado el rubio del partido y los impresionantes saltos de _Kagamicchi._

-Podría ser una gran ventaja si entrenan correctamente tu habilidad de saltar -murmuró por lo bajo la peli negra, ganándose la atención de Kagami que soltó un "¿Eh?" de confusión. Acto seguido, ella negó con la cabeza y le restó importancia:-. Nada, no es nada. Nos vemos después, Kagami-san, tengo que irme. Que te mejores.

-... Gracias.

* * *

• Kinesiotape: son cintas de colores que a veces se les ve usando a los deportistas en algunas partes del cuerpo. Es un tipo de terapia en la que dichas cintas "llevan el músculo a su lugar", como que lo acomodan, eliminando molestias por unos 3-5 días, que es el tiempo que duran las cintas pegadas al cuerpo. Dependiendo de la lesión y el lugar donde se encuentre, la forma en la que se posicionan es distinta.


	34. Per two

Kai siguió su camino al consultorio de su madre, en el cual la susodicha estaba casi nadando entre papeles desordenados por todo su escritorio. Se notaba un poco azorada e incluso estresada.

— ¿Mamá? —Hayami dio un salto del susto que le dio la joven, respirando profundo al verla entrando en la habitación.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste! —exclamó, dando una profunda exhalación—. Tengo una reunión ahora mismo, dentro de… —observó y reloj y comenzó casi a correr a la puerta—. ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Puedes arreglar ese papeleo por mí? ¡Te lo agradecería! ¡Vuelvo más tarde!

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué hago si llegan–

La puerta se cerró, sin darle tiempo siquiera a terminar de hablar. Kai suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. No podía creer que su madre le dejara con la palabra en la boca de esa forma.

—… Pacientes…

Tras un suspiro, se acercó a la mesa para comenzar a arreglar los dichosos papeles, que eran ni más ni menos que las historias de la mayoría de las personas que Hayami atendía con regularidad. Estuvo en eso unos buenos quince minutos, y cuando ya no quedaban más que un par, la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

Kai alzó la mirada en seguida para ver pasar por el alféizar al muchacho de cabello claro, trapecios marcados y cuello ancho.

 _¿Un jugador de rugby?_

Negó para sí misma porque, aunque tenía toda la anatomía, también llevaba puesto un _dobok_ , el uniforme de tae kwon do estaba sucio y arrugado, haciendo evidente que recién había tenido una práctica. Aunque caminaba con soltura, se notaba que algo le dolía en un costado del cuerpo.

No obstante, él no la había notado hasta el momento en el que carraspeó. Entonces alzó la mirada y fijó en ella sus ojos naranja, esbozando seguidamente una sonrisita que bien podía definirse como pícara y coqueta.

—No tenía idea de que la doctora Shibata tuviera una asistente —comentó deliberadamente, mientras cerraba la puerta con un delicado _click._

—La doctora Shibata no puede atender en este momento, lo siento —se apresuró a decir, enderezándose un poco—. No soy su asistente: soy su hija.

Aquel muchacho lució sorprendido un momento, alzando las cejas al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba un par de veces seguidas, y llevaba sus manos en jarras a la cadera. Apoyó su peso en una pierna, volviendo a esbozar una media sonrisa, con algo de confusión.

—Jamás te había visto por aquí.

—No suelo venir al consultorio, y mucho menos atender a sus pacientes —Kai se volvió para arreglar los papeles que quedaban sobre la mesa mientras le hablaba—. Pero siéntate, por favor. Dime tu nombre y qué te ha pasado y veré qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Fujimoto Takeshi.

Escuchó el sonido del roce de la tela del dobok cuando él caminó para sentarse en la camilla que había a un costado de la sala, tras lo cual, se quitó la parte superior del uniforme. La pelinegra mientras tanto, buscaba el historial del susodicho, encontrándolo rápidamente y sorprendiéndose al notar que era uno de los más extensos.

Al incorporarse no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto sorprendido y medio apenado por verlo con el torso desnudo. Sin embargo, aquella vergüenza desapareció cuando vio un hematoma en su costado izquierdo, probablemente la razón por la cual estaba en el centro.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —caminó hasta estar a su lado tras lo cual se inclinó ligeramente para ver bien la herida. Takeshi también se inclinó, hacia la derecha, permitiéndole una mejor visión.

—Tenía entrenamiento de tae kwon do —fue su simple respuesta, mientras Kai palpaba el centro del hematoma—; estábamos en medio de una pelea y mi hermano perdió el equilibrio al dar una patada. No pudo controlarla y me golpeó.

Dejó de tocarlo cuando el Fujimoto soltó un quejido de dolor entre dientes acompañado de un sobresalto, aunque continuó con la tarea de tantear los alrededores más suavemente. Tras unos cuantos minutos, luego de concluir que no se trataba de una contusión, procedió a incorporarse e ir hasta el estante donde su madre tenía las cremas, regresando al poco tiempo con una que untó sobre el área resentida. Acto seguido: buscó papel y lápiz para escribir un par de cosas, mientras le hablaba al mayor:

—No es más que un golpe —aclaró, y se aguantó una risita cuando escucho el suspiro sumamente aliviado de Takeshi—. No lo toques; si duele mucho, toma tiocolchicósido, es un relajante muscular y anti-inflamatorio. El ibuprofeno también funciona. En un par de días estarás bien.

Él asintió y luego de volver a colocarse la parte superior del dobok, se levantó. Emitió un "muchas gracias" seguido de un "buenas tardes", y se fue. Kai en seguida se volvió al escritorio para agregar la hoja con la historia del muchacho, cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo, dándole a entender que otra persona había entrado.

 _Debe ser su hermano, dijo que estaba entrenando con él, ¿no?_

Pero de todos modos se sorprendió cuando alzó la mirada y vio de nuevo a Takeshi. Estaba de pie, apoyado sobre la pierna izquierda, y haciendo muecas de dolor cuando intentaba apoyar su peso en la derecha. Shibata frunció un poco el ceño con confusión.

— ¿Fujimoto-san? —el susodicho alzó la vista ni bien escuchó su apellido, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto al verla.

Kai lo analizó. Sí, eran casi iguales, pero esta persona era ligeramente menos corpulenta, y tenía un pie lesionado; aunque estuviera de pie, sin moverse, cuando trató de dar un paso al frente, lo notó. Ladeó un poco la cabeza con curiosidad, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Gemelos?

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió un par de veces, sonrojándose de forma imperceptible. La morena le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la camilla, cosa que él hizo con un poco de dificultad.

Kai se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, quitándole el zapato con delicadeza, tras lo cual comenzó a palpar un poco con una mano, mientras con la otra inmovilizba el pie.

—Entonces tú eres el hermano que perdió el equilibrio —dijo más para sí misma, aunque rió al escuchar el claro "ese soy yo" del contrario—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dejó de presionar alrededor del tobillo cuando sintió el sobresalto del lesionado, ante el dolor que le provocaba su tacto.

—Fujimoto Kento.

—Bueno, Fujimoto Kento-san —Kai se levantó para buscar de nuevo en el estante, esta vez las cintas de _kinesiotape_ y la tijera. Se arrodilló nuevamente frente al muchacho, cortando los trozos de cinta pertinentes y de la forma requerida para colocarlos alrededor del tobillo—; tienes suerte. Es una torcedura, pero fácilmente pudo haber sido un esguince. Te voy a colocar las cintas, pero necesito que tengas el pie siempre doblado hacia arriba, y que no lo apoyes mucho; no queremos que empeore.

Kento asintió, viendo en silencio mientras la chica le ponía aquellas cintas, que no era la primera vez que usaba. Ambos Fujimoto eran pacientes sumamente recurrentes en el consultorio de la doctora Shibata, y seguro que Hayami no se sorprendería si Kai le contaba que ellos habían llegado.

—No tenía idea de que la doctora Shibata tuviera una asistente —fue la frase que salió de sus labios luego de unos segundos; arrancándole una risita a la morena—. ¿Eres nueva?

—No soy su asistente —repitió lo mismo que anteriormente le hubo dicho a Takeshi—; soy su hija. Hoy ella está ocupada y me pidió que le ayudara.

Kento alzó ambas cejas y asintió, la comprensión brillando en su mirada. Para cuando Kai terminó de ponerle las cintas, él estaba sonriendo.

—Cuando se despeguen, vuelve al consultorio. No camines demasiado y mucho menos entrenes mientras no esté totalmente curado —dijo ella, y se apartó para que el muchacho pudiera levantarse—. Que se mejore pronto, Fujimoto-san.

—Gracias.

Acto seguido, el de cabello claro salió, y Shibata se quedó de nuevo en el consultorio, terminando de arreglar y completar las historias de ambos gemelos.

Su madre regresó media hora después y, justo como lo esperaba, comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y musitaba un ligero "esos Fujimoto" al escuchar el relato de parte de Kai.


	35. Inter-high

— ¿Kaicchi? ¿¡Cómo que no irás al campamento de entrenamiento!?

El chillido de Kise no se hizo esperar, incomodando a la morena y haciéndole ganarse un golpe de parte de Kasamatsu.

Estaban a punto de comenzar la práctica, y ya la gran mayoría de los jugadores estaban en el gimnasio, calentando. El trío estaba un poco apartado ya que la Shibata había llamado a Yukio antes de empezar, y cómo no, Ryota no tardó en acercarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Kasamatsu-senpai, pero no me lo han permitido —Kai dijo aquello y seguidamente se inclinó, una reverencia de disculpa—. Espero que les vaya muy bien, de cualquier manera.

El mayor suspiró y tomó el permiso que Kai le devolvía, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano libre. Lucía un poco desconcertado, pensativo.

—No hay problema.

No hubo más charla y el resto de la práctica se llevó a cabo sin mucho contratiempo. Esa vez, Kai estuvo sentada leyendo todo el rato, nadie se lesionó ni hizo siquiera el intento de ello. De vez en cuando se podían escuchar gritos de Kise demandando la atención de Shibata, o Moriyama con sus típicos " _este tiro va por ti, Kai-chan_ " seguido de una mirada nada bonita del rubio, y golpes de Kasamatsu. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo que de seguro no fue tan normal fue que, al final del entrenamiento, los titulares del equipo se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos por una hamburguesa al _magi burger_.

— ¡Shibata! —fue Kobori el que se le acercó, secándose la frente con una toalla que estaba colgada alrededor de su cuello—. Iremos juntos a comer al salir de aquí, ¿te unes?

Ella lo pensó. Estuvo un par de segundos sin decir nada, simplemente analizando las opciones: ir directamente a su casa, donde le esperaba un libro nuevo recién retirado de la biblioteca, o desviarse antes, para pasar un rato _agradable_ con los ruidosos, revoltosos, intranquilos, jugadores de kaijo...

—Te compraré una malteada de chocolate y papas fritas —terminó por decir, Koji, mientras alzaba una ceja, al ver que la morena estaba a punto de decir que no.

Era una de las cosas que tenía en común con _Kurokocchi_ , como alguna vez Kise le dijo. Su rostro se iluminó, aunque no esbozó sonrisa alguna, y cuando el castaño vio el brillo en sus ojos, supo que la había comprado con eso.

—Puede que los acompañe...

—Fantástico, volvemos en un momento —sin dejarla siquiera terminar, se retiró.

* * *

Y así fue como Shibata terminó sentada en una mesa del _magi burger_ , con una malteada de doble chocolate y una ración extra grande de papas fritas frente a ella. A su derecha estaba la ventana, y a la izquierda tenía a un muy contento Kise, que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, ante lo cual Kai no rechistó porque estaba más concentrada en su comida y porque, extrañamente, no le molestaba demasiado. Frente a ambos, estaba Moriyama soltando lloriqueos y quejas sobre la situación.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Kai-chan, me estás engañando con Kise!

— ¿Sabes siquiera lo que implica que _te engañe_? —fruncía el ceño con confusión, mientras se sentía empujada contra Kise.

— Ella no te está engañando porque desde el principio siempre fue _mía,_ Moriyama-senpai —tras decir aquello, le sacó la lengua al _shooting guard_ , quien dejó salir un franco jadeo de sorpresa e incredulidad. Kai enrojeció hasta las orejas, y al fondo se pudo escuchar una risa descarada de Kobori.

— ¡No «uedo» «relo»! ¡Kise y Kai «a» «on» «oiciaes»!

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Idiotas, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! Estamos en medio de un lugar público —Kasamatsu saltó, cual santo salvador para Kai, regañando a todos, quienes quedaron religiosamente en silencio tras su argumento.

Pero era kaijo, y ellos no podían estar tranquilos o en silencio tanto tiempo seguido. No había pasado un minuto, cuando Koji habló de nuevo, interrumpiéndolos en medio de la comida.

—El lunes empieza la interhigh. ¿Iremos a ver el primer juego?

El agarre de Kise sobre Kai se apretó ligeramente, por lo cual ella sintió perfectamente la tensión en el cuerpo del jugador. Lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de sorber su malteada en ningún momento: justo ahora, le convenía más callar y escuchar.

—Desde luego —Yukio apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, seguidamente, la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano—; seirin no la tendrá fácil y quiero ver cómo se las van a arreglar contra too.

—No hay que olvidar que seirin tiene al sexto jugador fantasma y a Kagami, ese muchacho ha mostrado muy buenas habilidades, sobre todo desde el partido contra shuutoku —Moriyama alegó, y Kai tuvo ganas de interrumpir por un segundo.

 _Sigue lesionado_.

Pero algo no le daba buena espina, de la charla, el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo, y la tensión en Kise, que podía asegurar; tenía esa expresión desagradable en su rostro justo en ese momento.

—Sí, pero de todos modos, too tiene a un jugador demasiado fuerte —de repente el rubio habló, y su voz era casi lúgubre—; el monstruo de la generación de los milagros.

Ella también se tensó ante su mención. Si bien no era muy interesada en el tema, se tornaba casi –por no decir imposible- el no saber acerca de la generación de los milagros, y de su jugador estrella. Jamás lo había visto, pero no dejaba de escuchar sobre sus monstruosas habilidades, era tal, que las pocas, casi nulas, ocasiones en las que Kise lo mencionaba, pasaba lo mismo: se ponía tenso, su ceño se fruncía y su mirada se afilaba.

Si algo había aprendido de Ryota en todo ese tiempo, era que cuando veía ese tipo de reacciones, definitivamente se trataba de algo que no _debía_ ser tomado a la ligera. Y más cuando hablabas del jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros.

 _Aomine Daiki._


	36. Seirin-Too

" _Los prodigios no son comunes._  
 _¿Sabes del golfista Tiger Woods? ¿O qué tal de Shaquille O'Neil?_  
 _Tiger ganó cientos de juegos por golpear la pelota muy lejos, así que extendieron los campos y añadieron regulaciones para mantenerlo adentro. Shaq, también. Él era tan fuerte, que el juego rudo se incrementó drásticamente para detenerlo con faltas, es por eso que hicieron la zona restrictiva, para que la ofensiva no se llenara de faltas._  
 _En el mundo de los deportes, cuando un jugador es demasiado fuerte, a veces se cambian las reglas. No son comunes, pero existen. Son injustamente fuertes, como monstruos_ _"_

* * *

El ambiente estaba extrañamente expectante ese día. Incluso para Kai que, por la mañana, se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación. El juego sería al atardecer, por lo que todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tener que irse; y la principal razón de su presencia en el centro, era la llamada que Teppei le hubo hecho la noche anterior.

— ¡Llegaste! —Kiyoshi la recibió de pie, caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo en esas condiciones, y más cuando el mayor se acercó para tomarla por los hombros—. No puedo más, Shibata, estoy muriendo de los nervios.

Kai se escurrió no tan disimuladamente de su agarre, observándolo aún extrañada. La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, cosa rara, incluso faltaban cosas de Teppei que antes estaban ahí.

— ¿Todo en orden?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —el castaño resopló, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Hoy me harán el último examen para darme de alta.

Uno, dos, tres segundos de silencio le tomó analizar aquella oración, y al cuarto, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue dar un sobresalto de felicidad.

— ¿¡De verdad!?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Eso es maravilloso!

— ¡Lo sé!

Ambos se abrazaron casi sin darse cuenta y empezaron a saltar por toda la habitación, _como dos tontos_ ; y es que, ¿cómo no estar así de felices? Teppei llevaba mucho tiempo internado, Kai comprendía perfectamente su impaciencia por salir, ver a sus compañeros de nuevo y sobre todo, volver a jugar con ellos. Estaba más que feliz por su amigo.

—Espera, espera, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en el examen —inquirió Kiyoshi mientras dejaban de celebrar, ganándose una mirada pensativa de la contraria.

—Si no es demasiado tarde, podría quedarme.

* * *

Kai apretaba los dientes, corriendo lo más rápido que podía ( _que no era mucho, de todos modos_ ). El examen de Teppei se alargó unos minutos, por lo que ella llegó a darse cuenta de la hora que era apenas cuando su celular comenzó a sonar debido a la llamada de Kise.

Llegó a las afueras del estadio casi con un ataque de asma y sintiendo que de un segundo a otro se desmayaría. El rubio la esperaba, impaciente, con un gesto preocupado en sus facciones.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? —se acercó para ayudarla, colocándole una mano en la espalda. Shibata estaba inclinada, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

—Lo… siento —murmuró entre jadeos—, perdóname. Estuve… todo el día… en el centro.

Ryota sonrió imperceptiblemente, aunque una mueca casi decepcionada estaba en su rostro.

—A pesar de que sabías que veríamos juntos el juego —suspiró.

Shibata alzó la mirada al escuchar su tono de voz, y le dolió ver esa expresión de tristeza. Volvió a bajar la cara, esta vez más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Había sido su culpa, de todos modos. Kise tenía razón.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —cuestionó al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente, para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Están adentro, me quedé aquí esperándote —y esa respuesta la hizo sentir todavía peor, si era posible. Pero contrario al enojo que debería tener, el rubio simplemente estaba preocupado. Acarició su espalda suavemente y se inclinó un poco, hablándole bajito:  
—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí —se incorporó, soltando un último suspiro. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el uniforme de Ryota no estaba completo, por lo que frunció el ceño—. ¿Estuvieron entrenando hoy?

El rubio asintió.

—Vinimos después de la práctica —tomó la mano de Kai y comenzó a caminar hacia el estadio, desde el cual se podían escuchar gritos de euforia. La pelinegra se tensó, por lo que el modelo tomó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

Entraron justo en el momento en el que Kuroko saltaba para alcanzar el balón, o al menos el intento de eso. Kise se detuvo para verlo a lo que la menor, asomándose por su costado para observar también, alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No es… ¿no es muy lento? —desvió su vista, para ver de reojo a Ryota, que estaba concentrado en la cancha. Su expresión ya había cambiado, y por un momento Kai pensó que quizá se trataba de algo más.

—Lo es, pero Kurokocchi tiene a Kagamicchi —tras decir aquello, y reanudar su marcha, ella pudo darse cuenta a duras penas del salto que Kagami dio para alcanzar al peli azul. Acto seguido: pasó el balón, tras lo cual Izuki se acercó a la cesta del equipo contrario.

No obstante, el marcador estaba a favor de too, y eso fue en lo que Kise se fijó, mientras caminaba por el pasillo superior del estadio: no llevaría a Kai a las gradas, donde todos estaban gritando. Soltó un suspiro resignado, deteniéndose en el punto que él consideraba más adecuado para ver el resto del juego.

—Otra vez llego tarde y de nuevo están perdiendo…

Estaba decepcionado, o al menos eso era lo que demostraba con su mueca.

Pero Kai ya no le estaba prestando atención, ni a él, ni al juego.

—Kise… —jaló un poco la manga de su camisa, señalando a su derecha—, ¿ese no es Midorima-san?

Ryota la observó a ella, un poco confundido, y luego se sobresaltó cuando volteó al lugar que la chica le señalaba. En efecto, esa cabellera verde era inconfundible… aunque llevara un par de feos lentes oscuros.

—Midorimacchi.

El peliverde volteó un poco la cara y se sobresaltó al ser descubierto. Una bolita sonriente y amarilla saltó de la caja que llevaba Shintaro en sus manos, balanceándose sobre el resorte.

— ¡Kise! —su ceño se frunció por sobre los lentes, al ver a la morena a su lado—, ¿Shibata? —y resopló, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿Cómo supieron que era yo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres estúpido? Esos lentes de sol dan vergüenza —escupió Ryota, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por favor, quítatelos.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué hay con esa caja?

—Es el objeto de la suerte de hoy.

— ¿En serio? Le dijiste a todo el mundo que no querías venir a ver el juego, ¿pero aún así has venido? —se quejó el rubio, poniéndose una mano en jarra pues la otra aún sostenía la de Kai.

—No digas eso; solamente estaba por la zona —la voz de Midorima sonaba como un reproche, aunque más que nada, estaba tratanto de excusarse.

Kise no se lo creyó ni un poco.

—Tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí.

Kai se sintió sobrecogida por el ambiente tan familiar que rodeaba a los dos muchachos. Sabía que se conocían, desde luego, pero era la primera vez que estaba cerca cuando ambos se juntaban. Sonrió para sí por aquel sentimiento que jamás había tenido antes.

—Por cierto, ¿conoces a Kaicchi? —señaló al ver que Midorima ya no tenía nada más que decir, pues sabía que Kise había ganado el argumento.

Shintaro se aclaró la garganta antes de asentir:

—Takao casi la atropella una vez.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo no me enteré de eso!? —Ryota, sobresaltado, recriminó a la chica con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros y suspió.

—Es una larga historia.

— ¡Kaicchi!

—Midorima-san, ¿cómo va el partido?

El rubio ahogó otra exclamación al ver que había sido ignorado tan olímpicamente, pero en seguida volvió a prestar atención al tirador de shuutoku.

—Nada especial. Es casi ridículo —tras decir eso, se quitó los lentes oscuros y los sustituyó por sus anteojos, ya que su _disfraz_ no era necesario—. Al parecer, Aomine no está aquí, pero ellos apenas pueden mantener el ritmo.

— ¿Aominecchi no está? —Kise alzó ambas cejas, casi incrédulo. Pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír—. Bueno, pero esos dos acaban de anotar; solo están empezando.

Mientras ambos hablaban, Kai volvió a concentrarse en el juego, observando con atención a los jugadores correr de acá para allá y cómo marcaban algunos puntos. Se dio cuenta bastante rápido de que Kagami estaba presente en la cancha, y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño en disgusto. Apretó la mano de Kise de forma inconsciente cuando escuchó en su conversación, vagamente, que nombraban a alguien llamado _Momoi_ , justo en el segundo que se fijaba en la exuberante pelirrosa sentada en la banca de too.

—No solo es una entrenadora. Durante la secundaria, ella nos ayudó muchas veces —recordó Midorima—. En otras palabras, si ella es tu oponente, se convierte en algo excepcionalmente difícil de lidiar.

— ¿Momocchi? Ella conoce a Aominecchi desde que eran chicos, ¿cierto? —Shibata lo sintió tensarse cuando recordó algo, lo que la trajo de vuelta a su conversación—. ¿Acaso no le gustaba Kurokocchi? ¿Qué tal si no puede jugar seriamente contra él?

Midorima se quedó en silencio, viendo fijamente al rubio por unos segundos.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No lo sabías!? ¡Era muy obvio, siempre estaba encima de Kurokocchi! —Kai ahogó una risa ante su reacción—. ¡Si no te diste cuenta después de ver todo eso, debes ser un _mono_!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A qué te refieres con que soy un mono!?

Shibata ya no se pudo aguantar y soltó una leve risita que poco a poco subió de volumen, hasta llamar la atención de los dos muchachos. Kise sonrió enternecido casi sin darse cuenta, causando que a Midorima resoplara, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

Cuando ella finalmente dejó de reírse, se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que la atención había recaído sobre ella. Un poco agazapada, desvió la mirada antes de hablar:

—Creo que ella nunca desearía que Kuroko-san holgazaneara en un partido —comentó—. Si fuera mi caso, no perdería intencionalmente, aunque la persona que me guste estuviera en el equipo contrario.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¿¡Estás diciendo que me lo pondrías difícil si estuviera en el equipo contrario!?

Pero ella no respondió directamente, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¡ _Kaicchi_!

—Deja de gritar —refunfuñó.

Midorima se acomodó los anteojos y aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

—Te felicito, Shibata. Nunca había visto a Kise tan idiota por alguna de sus novias, pero tú lo has logrado.

Eso… ¿Era en serio? ¿O era sarcasmo? Kai sintió que se iba poniendo roja hasta la médula, mientras Ryota comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa de esas que lo hacían _brillar_. Al final, cuando ya no soportó la presión que se auto-infundaba por la situación, explotó.

— ¡N-n-n-no es! —exclamó sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz—. ¡No somos novios!

 _Aún._

Concluyó, una pequeña pero poderosa vocecita en su mente.


	37. Lost

El cambio de jugadores al final del segundo tiempo fue una sorpresa para todos, menos para Kai. A pesar de que seirin estaba empezando a desenvolverse con toda su potencia, Kagami salió del juego, causando disgusto en todos los expectadores.

Incluso Kise hizo un puchero al respecto.

\- ¡Justo cuando comenzaban a jugar bien!

-Está lesionado -explicó la morena, cruzándose de brazos-. Por eso debe salir, se está haciendo daño en las piernas.

Midorima alzó una ceja con suspicacia, haciéndole una muda pregunta, algo que Kise no se logró callar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kai esbozó una enigmáica sonrisa, aunque Ryota ya se imaginaba la razón por la cual era tan obvio para ella.

La desventaja de seirin se hacía cada vez más grande, mientras mayor era el tiempo que Kagami pasaba en la banca. Desde lejos, pudieron darse cuenta de Riko vendándole las piernas con dedicación, aunque Shibata se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios, un poco impaciente.

 _Podría ayudar_ -se repetía mentalmente, pero por más que quisiera, aquello sería imposible. Empezando porque no la dejarían pasar a la cancha.

La bocina volvió a sonar, anunciando que Kagami volvería a entrar. Pero antes de dar un paso más, una persona morena y con el uniforme de too desordenado le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Kise dio un sobresalto y Midorima frunció el ceño profundamente, gracias a eso, fue que Kai lo supo: Aomine había llegado.

De reprente se formó un ambiente de tensión, no solo entre los jugadores, sino también Midorima y Kise, que estaban ahora sumamente atentos al partido. Pasaron unos segundos para que se reanudara, y Kai se confundió por el cambio en la estrategia.

\- ¿No hay algo raro? El balance está roto -murmuró, inclinándose en dirección al rubio para que éste la escuchara mejor.

-No, lo están haciendo a propósito. Es aislamiento -tras la explicación, Midorima lo interrumpió:

-Para permitir que ciertos jugadores especiales se muevan libremente, los demás se reúnen de un solo lado -ambos jugadores se veían tan concentrados en lo que pasaba, que casi daba escalofríos-. Hay varias razones para usar esa técnica, pero en esta situación, parece exactamente lo que es. En otras palabras, es un uno a uno entre los aces de cada equipo.

Shibata asintió y volvió la vista al juego, donde una anticipación expectante podía sentirse. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aomine, quien tenía el balón, hiciera el primer movimiento.

Después, lo único que fue capaz de ver, fue una mancha que se movía a una velocidad ridículamente alta por la cancha.

Pero ni siquiera pudo encestar al primer intento... Kagami le había obstaculizado el tiro.

 _¡Demasiado alto; su lesión!_

Lo mismo pasó en el ataque de seirin. Aquello parecía una lucha de poderes muy pareja: Kagami por la altura de sus saltos, y Aomine por su impresionante velocidad. Kai se sintió abrumada, tan solo con los diez segundos que restaban del segundo tiempo. Se apoyó en el borde del muro y suspiró, impresionada con aquella demostración: alguna vez había escuchado sobre la generación de los milagros, no por nada sabía quiénes eran, pero nunca los vio jugar hasta que conoció a Kise, y ver la capacidad del as de los milagros iba más allá de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar.

-Aominecchi...

-Es completamente insoportable -el rubio resopló como asentimiento a la afirmación de Midorima-. Es lento, como si no tuviera deseos de jugar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo está intentando?

Shintaro negó, tras lo cual Kai exhaló fuertemente mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara con una mano.

-Esto es increíble.

* * *

Tuvo que salir del estadio durante el descanso del segundo tiempo, porque sentía que se estaba sofocando con el bullicio de la gente y la impresión que le había dejado el as de la generación de los milagros. Y le costó poder ir sola pues la insistencia de Kise para acompañarla casi le había ganado la batalla.

Mientras caminaba, con la mirada y la mente perdidas en otro lado lejos, lo último que se esperó fue chocar con alguien. Y eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, porque realmente era algo normal, sino con _quién_ se había tropezado. Por un momento quiso volver sobre sus pasos y desaparecer de vuelta entre el público, pero Aomine ya estaba dado vuelta, viéndola fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira por dónde caminas, tonta -espetó, inclinándose al frente para verla a la cara.

-Lo siento.

Era ridículo, pero bajo el escrutinio de los ojos azules de Daiki, de pronto Kai se sintió como un ratón. Encogida sobre sí misma, le devolvió la mirada, tratando de pensar en una manera de huir sin parecer tan asustada.

-Eres la chica de Kise, ¿cierto? -dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa maliciosa. Se enderezó, con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Shibata alzó una ceja, como retándolo a que lo dijera de nuevo.

Aomine, en cambio, bostezó y tras unos segundos, sonrió de nuevo.

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Dile que nos vemos en la interhigh.

Acto seguido, sin dejarla responder, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Kai se quedó quieta un momento más, procesando aquel encuentro, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Ese Aomine... no le agradaba, en absoluto.

* * *

 _Nadie se rindió, todos pelearon hasta el final. Pero la diferencia entre el puntaje se hizo más grande._

 _Nadie lloró._

 _Ese día, seirin fue completamente aplastado._


	38. Concern

—Nos vemos luego, Kise, Shibata.

Ambos se voltearon en seguida al escuchar la despedida de Midorima, pero fue Ryota el primero en reaccionar. Kai todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el partido, por lo que tardó en siquiera entenderlo.

— ¡Eso fue rápido! ¿No estás sorprendido por estos resultados?

Shintaro se detuvo y miró a Kise de reojo, una mueca instalada en su rostro.

—Deberías estar preocupado por Kuroko, en lugar de por mí.

— ¿Qué?

—El baloncesto de Kuroko fue completamente inservible contra Aomine.

Recién ahí fue cuando Kai se recuperó de su sopor, asintiendo inmediatamente, complementando la afirmación del peliverde:

—Tiene razón. Debe haber sido bastante dañino psicológicamente… y seirin sigue siendo un equipo joven. No será fácil para ellos volver de esta derrota.

—Así es: solo podemos esperar que no les afecte en los dos juegos siguientes.

* * *

Un par de días pasaron. Seirin no se recuperó de aquella derrota, y Kai no volvió a ir con Kise a ninguno de los partidos. Era un miércoles por la tarde, Kasamatsu entrenaba solo en el gimnasio, acompañado por Shibata que se encontraba sentada en las gradas, como siempre, leyendo un libro. La práctica del equipo ya había terminado.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso, para sorpresa de ambos, a Kise.

— ¡Hola! —saludó, sonriente.

—Kise.

El rubio estaba de buen humor… un buen humor peculiar. Kai no tuvo que verlo de cerca ni peguntarle para saber que estaba fingiendo.

—Senpai, ¿quisieras jugar un uno a uno? —inquirió, entrando al gimnasio. Dejó su bolso junto a Kai, a quien le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza antes de acercarse a Kasamatsu.

— ¿Conmigo? Pensé que habías ido a ver el último juego de la liga de campeonato.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Cómo resultó?

Ryota sonrió de forma serena, una vez frente al capitán.

—Me hizo tener ganas de jugar baloncesto.

— ¡Eso no es lo que pregunté!

En lugar de lloriquear, como siempre hacía cuando Yukio lo regañaba, lo que hizo fue alzar las cejas y hacer una mueca sorprendida.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad de los resultados?

—No puedo lidiar contigo…

— ¡Vamos!

Tras eso, le arrebató el balón de las manos al moreno y comenzó a botarlo, seguido de cerca por Kasamatsu para tomarlo de vuelta.

Pero Kise no sonreía. Tenía el gesto pensativo, un poco decaído y desganado. Aquello se notaba incluso en sus movimientos. Kai había dejado el libro de lado cuando notó aquello, volcando su atención por completo en el rubio. No pasó mucho antes de que _dunkeara_ el balón y con eso diera fin al pequeño reto.

—He ganado, senpai —recalcó con una nueva sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, un poco tensa y poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Yukio frunció el ceño, por supuesto que ya había notado la rara actitud del más alto. Pero se dijo mentalmente que no iba a meterse en ese asunto, aunque... de todos modos, le lanzó un golpe tras el cual escuchó claramente su quejido, y no tardó en ver el puchero tan acostumbrado instalado en sus facciones.

— ¡Senpai! ¿¡Y eso por qué ha sido!?

—Eres muy malo fingiendo, idiota —fue lo único que le espetó el de ojos azules. Kasamatsu se acercó a las gradas, donde estaban sus cosas, notando también a una confundida Kai de pie en el lugar. Tenía intenciones de bajar para ir junto a Kise; supuso que no lo había hecho porque él seguía ahí. Disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo y recogió su mochila, enderezándose tranquilamente—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, senpai —Shibata lo despidió con una mano y esperó hasta que desapareciera por la puerta de cristal.

Entonces fue hasta donde estaba el as de kaijo. Ryota se encontraba pensativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños.

— ¿Kise? —esperó, pero fue ignorada. La segunda vez, se acercó un poco más y llamó de nuevo, pero sucedió lo mismo. Para la tercera, dio otro paso y le colocó una mano en la mejilla al jugador; recién ahí los ojos dorados de Kise se fijaron en los grandes ojos negros de Kai, que brillaban en preocupación—. Seirin perdió, ¿verdad?

Solamente dio un asentimiento, y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la cálida mano de ella.

—Pero eso no es lo único por lo que estás así, ¿cierto?

Kise negó.

—Ya terminó la liga de campeonato, y en una semana empieza la interhigh —dicho esto, se alejó de la morena y tomó de nuevo el balón. Shibata dio un par de pasos atrás, para no interferir con sus movimientos—. Habíamos hecho una promesa, pero _Kurokocchi_ no pudo cumplirla.

—Todavía queda la winter cup.

Sus ojos negros lo siguieron cuando saltó para lanzar la goma y encestarla, como si aquello fuera tan natural como respirar.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que ninguno emitió palabra, el silencio era interrumpido solo por el rebote del balón y el chillido de los zapatos del jugador; hasta que Ryota se detuvo, quedándose muy quieto en su lugar.

—Este viernes nos vamos al campamento de entrenamiento.

Kai se cruzó de brazos suavemente.

—Lamento no poder acompañarlos.

—No te preocupes —se dio media vuelta, ahora sí sonriendo de verdad. Su ánimo había mejorado un poco, aunque ella sabía que no le había contado todo lo que le molestaba—, yo tampoco iré.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero ir si no está Kaicchi.

Shibata maldijo para sus adentros, recordando los ataques de sinceridad de Kise. Últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, cosa que ni le alegraba ni le entristecía, pero era un poco extraño no haber escuchado esa clase de cosas los días pasados. Desvió la mirada, intentando esconder un sonrojo, aunque él notó sus orejas rojas de todos modos.

Eso le sacó una pequeña cacajada que quedó ahogada en su garganta. Nunca se cansaría de molestar a Kai, y la había extrañado los días pasados (aunque no estuvieron tan distantes). Por lo que decidió que nunca sería mejor momento para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, hasta que quedó escondida en su pecho. La presión de los brazos de Kai correspondiéndole, aferrándose a sus costados, lo hizo ridículamente feliz; y sin poder contenerse más, se inclinó, le dio un beso en la oreja y susurró, suavemente, con todo el sentimiento brotándole desde lo más profundo del pecho:

—Te quiero, Kaicchi.

No escuchó una respuesta, pero el apretón que le dio ella, la forma en la que buscó esconderse más en su pecho y su leve temblor, las puntas visibles de sus orejas tan rojas, fueron más que suficiente.

No necesitaba más que eso.

No necesitaba nada más que a Kai.


	39. Journey

El viernes amaneció de forma bella y esplendorosa, las aves cantaban, no había ni una nube en el cielo, que estaba tan azul como nunca antes.

Pintaba un día perfecto.

Pero no para Kai.

—No puede ser, voy a llegar tarde —caminaba lo más rápido que podía intentando no ver ni siquiera de reojo el reloj de su muñeca, porque sabía bien que hacerlo solamente la iba a poner más nerviosa.

Casi corriendo por las calles de Tokyo, a mitad de camino a kaijo, su celular empezó a sonar; cosa que no le extrañó que fuera el rubio basquetbolista quien la llamara, con un tono apremiante en la voz.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

— ¡Lo siento, me retrasé!

—El autobús está casi a punto de partir —la voz de Kasamatsu, al fondo, solmente la hizo apresurar su marcha antes de colgar la llamada. Tuvo la sensación de que Kise iba a decirle algo, pero le restó importancia.

Diez minutos después, las puertas de la escuela se mostraron frente a sus grandes ojos, y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al patio desde donde los jugadores ya abordaban el transporte. Kobori fue el primero que la vio llegar, hiperventilando y sudorosa, aguantándose una carcajada por lo graciosa y cansada que se veía, aunque solo hubiera corrido unas cuantas cuadras.

—No te rías —se quejó la chica, apoyándose en sus rodillas—. No… te rías.

—Enderézate, no es bueno agazaparse cuando necesitas oxígeno —advirtió el castaño, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Kai hizo lo propio, soltando una última exhalación por lo bajo, segundos antes de que una bola de energía ruidosa y amarilla la abrazara por la espalda con demasiada emoción.

— ¡Kaicchi, que alivio! ¡Pensé que no llegarías!

La morena hizo una mueca ante el grito que Kise exclamó tan cerca de su oído. Más allá estaba Kasamatsu, con las manos en jarras y negando con la cabeza, cual padre disgustado.

—Aquí estoy, lo siento —le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al jugador número 7, aunque aun así, él no la soltó.

—Ya déjala, Kise —inquirió el capitán de ojos azules, acercándose a ambos—, aún tiene que darme los planes de entrenamiento y nos vamos en unos minutos.

Ryota refunfuñó por lo bajo, y aunque seguía renuente a dejarla ir, la soltó, tras lo cual Kai pudo acercarse a Yukio mientras rebuscaba entre miles de papeles que había sacado de su mochila. Al final, separó tres hojas del resto, y esas fueron las que le entregó al mayor.

—El lapso de tiempo entre los cambios de entrenamiento es de tres a cinco días. También anoté el tipo de dieta que deben tener con cada rutina —explicó, cediendo los papeles—. Si alguno de los jugadores tiene una reacción distinta con alguna de las rutinas o dietas, siéntase en libertad de llamarme y decírmelo.

Tras el asentimiento y el firme _gracias_ de parte de Kasamatsu, el mismo se retiró y abordó el autobús. El único que faltaba por subir era Kise, quien se quedó un rato más a su lado.

— ¿No vas a subir? —cuestionó ella alzando una ceja. El rubio hizo un puchero.

— ¿Kaicchi me está corriendo?

—No. Solo digo que si no subes, se irán sin ti —suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero iba a extrañar a ese ruidoso jugador.

Kise la abrazó tan fuerte que casi pudo escuchar sus huesos tronando. Emitió un pequeño quejido pero aún así, le devolvió el abrazo y frotó suavemente su espalda, dejando salir una imperceptible sonrisita mientras cerraba los ojos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, la primera vez que era tan cercana a alguien.

La primera vez que se sentía tan querida.

El rubio soltó un profundo suspiro y le dio un beso, en la comisura del labio, disfrutando del enrojecimiento en el rostro de ella. Deslizó sus dedos por su negro cabello, viviendo segundo a segundo el momento hasta que sus dedos se quedaron atorados a mitad de camino de su oscura melena, y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en sus grandes ojos negros. Finalmente se separó de ella y subió al transporte, dejándola con el corazón en la mano y un amargo sentimiento de abandono.

 _P_ _ero no era como si no fuera a volver._

Kai se lo repitió como un mantra, resoplando incómoda ante la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Dentro del autobús, Kasamatsu volvió a mirar a Kise de forma reprobatoria, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Eso fue demasiado dramático, incluso para ti.

— ¡Senpai! ¿¡Lo vieron todo!?

—No nos lo hubiéramos perdido ni un segundo —inquirió Moriyama, con una expresión tan soñadora que a Kise le dio miedo—. Desearía ser tú, Kise, ¡para poder envolver a la hermosa Kai-chan en mis brazos y–

Pero no terminó de hablar, porque Hayakawa le había cubierto la boca con una mano.

— ¡«Espea» a la «peeña» Kai, «too»!

Nakamura se acercó al rubio junto con Kobori, y ambos le dieron una palmada en la espalda al ver la mueca de molestia que tenía tras escuchar lo que había dicho Moriyama.

—Tranquilízate, ya nos vamos —dijo el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa serena.

El vehículo empezó la marcha, y afuera, Kai observaba cómo se iba alejando, dando una profunda inhalación antes de darse media vuelta para volver a su casa. Las vacaciones de verano ya habían empezado, y ese era el último día que la escuela estaría abierta.

Pero no dio ni dos pasos, que se chocó contra alguien. Aquello no le hubiera parecido raro, de no ser porque ese día kaijo estaba particularmente vacío, y las únicas personas que habían estado ahí eran…

—Será un descanso de verano divertido.

— ¿K-Kise?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —brilló por sí mismo. Estaba ahí, parado a su lado, sonriendo, _brillando_ ; y rayos, Kai no sabía si carcajearse o echarse a llorar de los nervios—. No iré si no va Kaicchi.

Al final, no pudo controlarse, y las lágrimas se le salieron solas mientras temblaba. Kise siempre hacía las cosas más inesperadas, siempre la tomaba por sorpresa. Se esforzaba. Y eso, eso la hacía demasiado feliz.


	40. Training camp without the camp

Kise despertó a duras penas, su cara de vencido por la vida daba a entender a su hermana mayor (quien lo había despertado) que claramente seguía en el mundo de Morfeo, y no planeaba regresar en algún momento pronto.

A penas entre pesados parpadeos pudo observar el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras de Rima. Eso solamente podía indicar que estaba molesta, a saber la razón.

— ¡Ryota, despierta! ¡Tu celular lleva sonando todo lo que va de mañana!

Fue ahí cuando se percató. Había mucho ruido en el fondo, como un constante repiqueteo que le taladraba los tímpanos. Y la cabeza le dolía, realmente le dolía.

Medio incorporándose, retorciéndose cual zombie en sufrimiento, se apartó las sábanas del cuerpo y procedió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Rima se había ido, lo que lo dejaba solo con ese ruido infernal. Eran vacaciones… ¿quién llamaba a las nueve de la mañana en vacaciones? Se frotó el rostro, tomó el celular… y todo rastro de sueño, cansancio, dolor o sufrimiento se esfumó de su rostro al ver el remitente.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Buenos días! —respondió antes de dejar pasar un segundo más, con una feliz sonrisa instalándose en su rostro.

— _Kise, ¿dónde estás? Llevo dos horas esperándote para comenzar con tu entrenamiento…_

… Y hasta ahí llegó su felicidad.

La frase lo hizo pararse de un salto de su cama, exclamando un sonoro "¿¡de verdad!?" que pudo asegurar, le sacó una mueca de disgusto a Kai. Ella no le había dicho nada de un entrenamiento. Pero era obvio, si todos se iban al campamento, él no iba a dejar de practicar solamente porque se quedó en la ciudad.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaicchi! ¡Acabo de despertar!

—… _Deja de gritar_.

— ¡En seguida voy, en seguida voy!

— _Te espero. Nos vemos._

Y sin más, le colgó.

De más estaba asumir que Shibata Kai estaría… molesta.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque, leyendo un libro, con el ceño fruncido. Kise llegó corriendo justo cuando Kai levantó la mirada para tomar un sorbo de su malteada de doble chocolate, con trozos de chocolate en el fondo. La morena alzó la ceja al verlo llegar, corriendo, cansado. Respiraba agitadamente, y se inclinó hasta que su nariz casi toca el suelo, a modo de disculpa.

— ¡Lo siento, Kaicchi! ¡Discúlpame!

Ella suspiró profundamente, y negó con la cabeza. Kise se fijó en el pantalón holgado de algodón y los zapatos deportivos que ella tenía puestos, además de la camiseta que dejaba ver sus hombros. Era verano, desde luego. Y ella se veía muy bonita, con esa ropa y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Parecía incluso que fuera a ejercitarse también, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía bien que eso era un muy buen chiste.

—Me quedaré aquí. Ve a darle cinco vueltas al parque —mencionó, o más bien ordenó, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, y volvía los ojos al libro.

 _La hora de las brujas_ no fue lo suficientemente interesante para que ella siguiera con su lectura cuando escuchó el grito de Kise.

— ¿¡Cinco vueltas!?

—Seis.

— ¡Kaicchi!

—Llegaste tarde. Son tres vueltas por la tardanza; y una por cada vez que te quejes —explicó, con gesto severo. De verdad estaba enojada, pero lejos de gritarle o hacer un berrinche… el tono de voz monótono y frío que usaba le erizaba los vellos a Kise—. Siete vueltas.

Sin decir más, el rubio se lanzó a correr. No quería arriesgarse a que se le sumaran un par más de vueltas, solo por ser imprudente.

* * *

Al final del día, Kise estaba muerto. Jamás se había imaginado que el entrenamiento sería tan duro… y menos si alguien como Kai había sido responsable de la rutina. Claro que él también se había ganado una que otra sentadilla o abdominal de más por quejarse, pero eso no le quitaba mérito de dureza a la de ojos negros.

La estaba acompañando al magi burger por una ración de papas fritas y otra malteada, cuando cayó en cuenta de cierto detalle.

— ¿¡Así vamos a pasar semana y media!?

—Así vamos a pasar semana y media —reiteró, mirándolo de reojo—. No te preocupes, conforme pasan los días, la rutina cambiará. También debes cuidar tu alimentación. Si lo haces correctamente, te aseguro que podrás ganar cualquier juego de la interhigh.

Los ojos de Kise brillaron, y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Kai hizo su pedido y ambos pasaron a sentarse en una de las mesas alejadas, que casi no se veía desde la entrada, de las que le gustaban a Shibata.

Tuvo todas las intenciones de arrebatarle una papa frita, pero ella le dio un ligero golpe en la mano para alejarlo.

—Buena alimentación.

Ryota hizo un mohín.

— ¡No es justo! —exclamó entre dientes—. Yo estoy haciendo todo esto solo, y Kaicchi ni siquiera me está ayudando, ¡deberías tener un poco de consideración y no comer esas cosas mientras pasa esta semana!

Ella lo observó de reojo, dándole un sorbo a la malteada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es apoyo moral.

Kai esbozó una imperceptible media sonrisa. No podía ser posible que Ryota recurriera a algo tan bajo para manipularla. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó, más bien, aceptó que quizá tuviera algo de razón.

—Está bien.

El jugador de básquet alzó una ceja, extrañado, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Kaicchi va a hacerlo? ¿Por mí?

—Sólo porque tu esfuerzos para manipularme son muy elaborados… —susurró, comiendo una papa—. Pero será a partir de mañana.

Él saltó de alegría y casi se trepa sobre la mesa para abrazarla, de no ser porque la morena lo regañó y le pidió que hiciera silencio.

—Kaicchi es tan linda —dijo, simplemente, mirándola con ojos sumamente brillantes—. Y ya que estamos con el apoyo moral, también debería entrenar conmigo, aunque sea un poco.

Shibata lo miró con un gesto de _debes-estar-bromeando_ , y negó casi inmediatamente.

—Ambos sabemos que no sirvo para las actividades físicas, así que mejor… mejor dejémoslo solo en la alimentación.

—Oh, rayos, estuvo _tan_ cerca —se quejó, chasqueando la lengua—. Estoy seguro de que lo lograré, algún día, Kaicchi hará ejercicio conmigo, ¡lo prometo!

—Sí… desde luego.

Sería una larga semana.


	41. Feels

No podía creerlo.

A penas iban a mitad de semana y ya no podía soportarlo más, sentía que se iba a desmayar por una _hipoglicemia_ severa en cualquier momento. Y mientras se sentía tan mal, veía a Kise correr de aquí para allá haciendo ejercicios y dunkeando el balón y se preguntaba cómo podía tener tanta energía a pesar de no haber comido casi nada de azúcar, igual que ella.

Respiró profundo, y alzó su mirada al cielo en una silenciosa súplica.

— ¡Kaicchi! ¡Ya terminé! ¿Ahora qué sigue? —Ryota se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el borde inferior de la camisa.

Ella solo pudo atinar a desviar la mirada antes de que sus orejas enrojecieran por haber visto los perfectos abdominales de Kise, quien, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dio por realizado ante su reacción.

La muchacha lo pensó unos segundos (aunque le costó, mientras pensaba en las vistas previas) y decidió que ya no podía seguir sufriendo, necesitaba azúcar y la necesitaba urgentemente.

—Eso es todo por hoy.

— ¿Eh? —Kai esperó. Uno, dos, tres segundos, y cerró los ojos al escuchar su grito—. ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?

Siguió sus pasos cuando ella comenzó a caminar para salir de la cancha de básquet callejero. El balón quedó olvidado unos metros más allá.

—Quiero pasar por la biblioteca, ya no tengo nada que leer… y quiero que descanses, tampoco pretendo explotarte —dijo simplemente.

No escuchó nada, además de sus pisadas apresuradas. Debió imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación, desde luego, pero no lo pensó hasta que los brazos de Ryota le rodearon los hombros y detuvieron su paso, apegando su cuerpo al masculino. Kai se tensó ligeramente, antes de posar sus manos sobre los antebrazos del rubio.

— ¡No es justo! —gruñó Kise, por lo bajo—. Deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con Kaicchi en vacaciones…

—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Ladeó un poco el rostro al sentir que el agarre se intensificaba. El rubio escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Shibata, produciéndole leves cosquillas con su respiración.

—No así, Kaicchi —a pesar del susurro ahogado, pudo notar la frustración a través de su voz. No obstante, dejó de sostenerla tan fuerte, y se incorporó, dejando sus labios al nivel del oído de la chica—. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Su corazón se detuvo en ese justo momento, y al segundo siguiente arrancó a latir desenfrenado, loco. Llegó a jurar que Kise lo escucharía si no se calmaba. Se sonrojó, obviamente, y tanto que sus orejas enrojecieron y se sintió acalorada, sofocada, mientras se mordía los labios y cerraba las manos en puños entorno a las muñecas de Ryota.

Él sonrió cuando la sintió temblar.

—No haré nada si no… —pero no pudo seguir hablando. El asentimiento de Kai le interrumpió la oración. Aunque estaba rígida, como un tronco; demasiado nerviosa para siquiera intentar disimularlo.

Y así, sin más, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de dejarla ir.

Estaba tan feliz.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba silenciosa como siempre, poco concurrida, y la bibliotecaria la saludó con una amable sonrisa de bienvenida, como usualmente lo hacía. Caminó entre los pasillos de ficción, desviando la mirada aquí y allá hasta que encontró un título que le llamó la atención.

Con _las brujas de Mayfair_ en sus manos, se dirigió hasta una de las mesas vacías al fondo de la estancia.

Tal como pasaba cada vez que leía, se hundió en el mundo ficticio de las letras del libro, perdiendo toda concentración en el mundo externo… hasta que el sonido de algo azotándose contra la mesa la sobresaltó. La silla fue movida y su bien conocido amigo de biblioteca tomó asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre la madera con una peculiar media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Shibata —de alguna manera, había extrañado su timbre de voz medio sarcástico—. ¿Otra vez leyendo _las brujas de Mayfair_?

Kai no respondió, se quedó mirándolo por encima de las páginas, evaluándolo. Luego, desvió la vista hasta la mesa, viendo el título que previamente había azotado contra ésta.

— ¿Hessen? —la _teoría del conocimiento_ reposaba, con un marca libros sobresaliendo en la mitad del texto.

Así era él, no le gustaba leer nada que no le aportara una densa cantidad de información. A Kai no le había costado entender, al principio, que su amigo era ni más ni menos que un super dotado; y él ni siquiera se molestaba en esconderlo. Vivía con la nariz metida entre libros que a cualquier persona con un coeficiente medianamente promedio le haría doler la cabeza horrores. Incluso a ella le dolía la cabeza sólo de ver los textos que hojeaba a veces.

Y como era de esperarse, siempre la molestaba, porque a veces llegaba un punto en el que leía los mismos libros ya conocidos, simplemente porque era muy floja como para buscar uno por sí misma, sin recomendaciones de él.

—Es sólo lectura ligera —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Debajo de su libro, había otro ejemplar igual, con otro marca libros exactamente igual, justo en el mismo lugar. Shibata quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo y mordió sus labios. Sin decir más, continuó con su lectura, instando al efímero visitante a que la dejara en paz.

Él, que no tardó en entenderlo (tanto la curiosidad como el desvío de atención), se levantó y se fue, sin más.

* * *

Lo primero que Kasamatsu hizo al regresar, fue llamar a todo el equipo para una reunión. Los muchachos estaban cansados (y eso incluía a cierto rubio), pero se veían renovados, como si los hubiesen llevado a un taller de latonería y pintura para mejorarlos.

— ¡Kai-chan, Kai-chan! —Moriyama gritó, corriendo directamente a la morena, que se encogió en su lugar, pensando en la vía más rápida de escape—, ¡estos días han sido una tortura sin ti! ¡No puedo soportar un minuto más apartado de tu lado!

Kise lo alejó poniendo una mano en su cara y empujando lejos, con un tic en el ojo derecho. Kai suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo a los cielos la existencia del as en ese momento.

— ¡«Moiama» «esúpo»! ¡«Copórate»!

— ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo?

—Ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Escuchen, cabezas huecas! —Kasamatsu gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. El equipo entero hizo silencio y prestó atención al capitán:—. En un día es la final de la interhigh.

Ante aquella mención, todos se tensaron notablemente. Incluso Kai, que no era jugadora del equipo ni mucho menos, se puso un poco nerviosa.

—La semi-final fue hoy en la mañana, y el ganador fue la secundaria too —les mostró el papel del cronograma que tenían desde que aquella competencia comenzó. Las líneas rojas marcaban el avance de kaijo y too hasta el último cuadro, desde lados opuestos del papel—. Así que ya sabemos quién será nuestro oponente.

No lo miró, pero nada le costó notarlo: Kise tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, _esa_ que le desagradaba y le ponía los vellos de punta.

—Mañana descansen. Duerman bien, relájense. Debemos estar preparados para el día después: ganaremos ese partido, pase lo que pase.

Y no solo Kise, todo el equipo de kaijo, súbitamente, tenía una expresión tan decidida, que Kai podía asegurar que ya los veía en el centro de la cancha, con medallas colgando sobre el pecho y un trofeo de primer lugar entre sus manos.

Sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrer su columna, y no pudo evitar responder a coro con sus compañeros:

— ¡Sí!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lástima que nada la iba a preparar para lo que pasaría en el futuro._


	42. One Day After

Lo primero que Kai hizo al despertar, aparte de bañarse, fue colocarse la camisa azul rey, _número siete_ , y Hayami no se sorprendió al verla con esa vestimenta mientras bajaba por las escaleras a tomar el desayuno.

Kise (el pajarito), reposaba en su hombro, emitiendo continuos "I love you" y dándole besos en la mejilla a la pelinegra.

—Buenos días —dijo, avisando a su familia que ya estaba despierta.

— ¿Irás a la final de la _inter high_? —cuestionó su padre, mirándola por encima del borde de su taza de té.

Ella solamente asintió, tomando asiento, antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara. Hayami se levantó ipso-facto para abrir, sin sorprenderse de encontrar la cabellera dorada frente a sus ojos, con una enorme sonrisa cegadora. Su madre lo dejó pasar, y Kai se notó impasible ante su presencia en su hogar.

El padre de Kai era otra historia.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Ryota tuvo una expresión descompuesta, pues no se esperaba la pregunta.

—V-vine a buscar a Kaicchi, iremos juntos al estadio…

Sin embargo, ella se levantó antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar. Subió a su habitación a guardar al periquito ninfa en su jaula, además, no le apetecía formar parte de discusiones de celos tan temprano en la mañana.

En el fondo casi podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Kise, pero no le importó.

* * *

"Aomine-kun inspiró a Kise-kun a jugar baloncesto. Solían jugar muchos _one-on-one_ , pero… Kise-kun no ganó ni una sola vez."

A pesar de que él estaba tomando su mano de una forma serena, y trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, Kai sabía que algo estaba mal. Principalmente porque estaba _demasiado_ tranquilo. Pero decidió que era mejor pensar que la razón era el partido contra Aomine.

Ese muchacho… de tan solo pensarlo, tenía escalofríos. Le daba muy mala espina. Solo una vez se había cruzado con él y no le quedaban más ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando llegaron al estadio, y Kise se detuvo antes de entrar.

—Kaicchi, ¿quién crees que gane hoy?

La morena alzó una ceja, escéptica. No estaba segura de si era una pregunta con doble intención, por lo que respondió lo más sincera posible.

—No puedo reponder eso. Nunca he visto a Aomine jugar.

—Tienes razón.

Ryota iba a seguir caminando, pero Kai se dio cuenta: tenía los labios apretados, además de la fuerza que había ejercido en su agarre. La chica resopló, y lo jaló suavemente, lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Pero sé cuánto te has esforzado y también sé que vas a dar lo mejor de ti —posó la mano libre en su mejilla. Los ojos dorados de Kise la observaban con un brillo cautivador, contra el cual luchó para no perderse—. Y por eso mismo sé que hoy vas a ganar.

Ahí lo sintió, de nuevo ese retumbar en el pecho, justo como la primera vez que él le confesó que la quería. No desvió la vista, ni se movió, ni siquiera cuando Kise empezó a inclinarse sobre ella.

Pero el beso llegó hasta su frente, y luego la abrazó con una fuerza con la que nunca la había abrazado jamás.

* * *

Los gritos de Kasamatsu se escuchaban hasta la mitad del pasillo, y también las divagaciones de Moriyama.

Kise y Kai ahogaron una risa. Habían llegado de milagro, nadando entre un mar de fans que abordaron al rubio apenas pusieron un pie en el estadio; luchando contra el amenazador ataque de pánico de la Shibata.

Pero ahí estaban, y no se sorprendieron de escuchar al capitán gritándole a Moriyama cuando entraron en los vestidores.

— ¡Juega por nosotros, maldito tonto!

— ¡Senpai! —llamó el modelo, recibiendo una vociferación de bienvenida.

— ¿¡Ahora qué!?

Kise alzó una bolsa de dulces que tenía en la mano, con una suave sonrisita en el rostro. Kai rodó los ojos, lo que le causó gracia a Kobori.

—Mis fans me dieron esto, está bien si lo como, ¿verdad? Si algo trae relleno, yo…

No pudo continuar por el balonazo que le llegó directo a la cara, de parte del capitán.

—Come, juega o muérete.

Kai dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin siquiera pensar en la idea de revisar la salud física del as del equipo.

—Les recomiendo que dejen a Kasamatsu-senpai concentrarse antes de que decida violentarlos a todos —murmuró, viendo de reojo el hilillo de sangre que salía por la nariz del rubio.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, dando paso al entrenador Takeuchi…

—Oigan, ¿ya están listos? Ya casi es hora de salir. Den todo lo que tienen.

… con una reluciente cara de bebé recién afeitado.

Se veía terrible.

Kai intentó aguantarse la risa, cuando alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos los demás en la sala se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

—Nuestro plan de juego será el que discutimos en nuestra junta, ahora deben concentrarse.

Pero, por los dioses que nadie podía tomarlo en serio.

Kasamatsu se levantó con una exhalación apenas la oración fue dicha, y pasó por un lado del rubio, que era el menos disimulado, llamando su atención:

—Kise, búscame cinco minutos antes de que empiece el juego.

—… Sí.

Y se fue.

—Incluso hasta el senpai se puede poner nervioso…

* * *

Diez minutos antes de que el partido comenzara, Kai se levantó, estirándose, y habló en voz alta.

—Me voy.

Aunque fuera la encargada de los primeros auxilios en kaijo, no tenía permitido entrar en la cancha a menos que se tratara de la mánager principal, cosa que no era. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver los partidos desde las gradas, lugar al que se dirigía en ese momento.

Moriyama se le acercó y tomó sus dos manos.

— ¡Kai-chan, ganaré por ti!

—No, esto… —como siempre, se retorció hasta soltarse del agarre del casanova, tras lo cual Koji le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Te admiro por sobrevivir a ese rarito por tanto tiempo —murmuró, alzando una ceja al ver a Kise arrastrando al mayor por la parte de atrás de la camisa, mientras Moriyama lloriqueaba porque " _quieren separarnos pero no lo lograrán, Kai-chan_ ".

—Sí, bueno, supongo que no es fácil.

Se alejó del castaño justo como lo hubo hecho antes con Yoshitaka. Una vez en la puerta y antes de salir, se volteó para sonreírle a todos, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos ante su muestra de afecto.

— ¡Esfuércense!

— ¡Sí!


	43. Once you look up to someone

_**Once you look up to someone, you can't overtake them**_

— ¿Kuroko-san?

 _Qué coincidencias_ —pensó Kai al ver al peli azul entre la gente, acompañado del reso del equipo de seirin.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada, sorprendidos de que ella de verdad había _visto_ a Kuroko, cuando él normalmente pasaba desapercibido ante todos.

Y luego la miraron aún más sorprendidos al ver al ex-as de camisa rosada acercarse con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Shibata, que sorpresa!

Teppei le dio un asfixiante abrazo, que Kai felizmente recibió.

—Hola, Teppei, es bueno verte —asintió, esbozando una media sonrisa serena. Luego se dirigió al resto del equipo: —. No pensé que vendrían a ver el partido. ¿Estaban en campamento de entrenamiento?

Riko se sobresaltó ante la observación, pero supuso que a la contraria se le había hecho obvio, por la ropa y las mochilas que traían.

—No nos perderíamos por nada del mundo este partido en especial —aseveró Kagami, un aura de fuego haciéndose evidente a su espalda.

Kai frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—Claro —la castaña entrenadora asintió. Entonces, Shibata tomó asiento junto a Kuroko.

No pasó mucho para que ambos equipos entraran, trayendo consigo una ola de aplausos y vítores (y gritos femeninos, sobre todo, cuando Kise entró); por los que la chica empezó a removerse de forma intranquila.

Sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en el rubio, más aún cuando este se acercó al as del equipo contrario.

—No perderé, Aominecchi.

— ¿Eh? Estás horriblemente confiado, Kise. ¿Me has vencido alguna vez hasta ahora?

Aunque el tono de voz de Daiki era todavía más confiado, Kise esbozó una sonrisa, esa expresión molesta apareciendo en su rostro nuevamente.

—Ganaré hoy. Tengo una razón más que importante por la cual no pienso perder.

El morenó observó con aburrimiento hacia dónde se desviaba su mirada: las gradas, donde la misma chica de cabello negro y camisa de kaijo de la otra vez se encontraba sentada… junto a Kuroko.

Chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa burlona y le dio la espalda a Kise, para seguir con sus asuntos.

Desde donde estaba pudo ver al otro lado del público: una cabellera ceniza sujeta en una coleta alta sobresalía de entre el resto, y los ojos naranjas de Asuka lo seguían con curiosidad.

Tampoco pretendía perder.

* * *

 _Que el segundo partido de cuartos de final entre la preparatoria kaijo y la academia too comience._

El balón fue lanzado por los aires. Imayoshi y Kasamatsu saltaron, en una lucha por alcanzarlo. Y Kasamatsu fue el ganador.

El estadio estalló nuevamente en gritos y vítores, mientras el primer pase iba directo a las manos de Kise, encontrándose cara a cara con Aomine en lo que sería el primer _one-on-one_ de muchos, en el transcurso del juego.

Kai apretó las manos en los posabrazos de su asiento.

Kise corrió por un costado de Aomine, dando la impresión de que lo había perdido, pero en menos de un segundo el moreno lo hubo alcanzado, quitándole el balón de las manos en un rápido movimiento.

—Eres igual de débil que siempre.

Imayoshi robó la pelota y corrió hasta el otro lado de la cancha. Un par de pases más, y la primera canasta de tres puntos a favor de too fue anotada.

El balance estaba roto.

* * *

Era el tercer _one-on-one_ al que Kise y Aomine se enfrentaban, tras un par de jugadas gracias a las cuales kaijo recuperó el control del juego. Daiki tenía el balón en su poder.

Kai respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que vendría.

El número cinco de too hizo rebotar la pelota. Una, dos veces, y la lanzó a la derecha. Y luego… dio un giro y la alcanzó. Kise intentó detenerlo, pero Aomine volvió a pasar el balón a la mano izquierda, y avanzó.

 _Es rápido. Es ridículamente rápido._

Ella lo sabía, no estaba jugando un estilo normal. Eso era…

— ¿Básquet callejero? —musitó para sí, aunque Kagami la escuchó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se inclinó sobre su asiento para verla, al otro lado de Kuroko.

—Mi padre es un aficionado del básquet —fue su simple respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no es un estilo que se vea mucho en torneos.

Los gritos interumpieron su corta conversación cuando Kise saltó para detener el tiro sin forma.

—Es increíble…

Y tras el enfrentamiento uno a uno de Kasamatsu e Imayoshi, los rebotes salvadores de Hayakawa, y el tiro extraño de Moriyama, kaijo de nuevo tomó el control.

El primer cuarto terminó con la ventaja de la élite azul, y los continuos vítores del público.

Kai respiró profundo.

—Aomine no se está conteniendo, ¿o sí? —Kagami frunció el ceño. La voz de Kuroko se escuchó:

—No, lo está intentando en serio —tanto el pelirrojo como la morena que lo flaqueaban, voltearon a verlo—. Sólo puedo suponer que Kise-kun lo está venciendo.

Pero Kai no pensaba igual. Conocía al rubio, y también sus alcances, y aunque confiaba en él, si el juego seguía así, iba a convertirse en un problema.

—Kaijo está a la cabeza —dijo Hyuuga—. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido.

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? —cuestionó Teppei en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—, ¿cómo es que le ganaron a kaijo?

Ante el sobresalto general, Kai ahogó una risita:

—Kuroko-san no pudo seguir jugando.

—Eso lo explica.

— ¡No fue solo eso! Nosotros… tuvimos mucho… ¿espíritu?

Esta vez no se aguantó por el penoso intento de Kagami de no parecer tan débiles.

—Además, cuando dije que Aomine-kun lo intentaba en serio, él tiende a ser más fuerte conforme avanza el partido —interrumpió Kuroko—. Si va a mejorar, probablemente será pronto.

La alarma del comienzo del segundo cuarto sonó, y el partido empezó de nuevo.

* * *

Kai no se sentía bien viendo ese juego. Había algo en Aomine que no le gustaba, para nada, en absoluto. Se removía en su asiento una y otra vez, intranquila, frunciendo el ceño.

Too alcanzó a kaijo en el marcador sin mucho esfuerzo, y desde donde estaba, podía ver la cara de frustración de sus senpais. Pero la que más le hacía mella, sin duda, era la de Kise.

—Todavía no lo entienden. Su Kise es bueno copiando a la gente, pero eso es todo; esa es la mayor razón por la que no puede ganar. No tiene un arma propia… es imposible para él vencer a Aomine en el baloncesto.

—Tú eres el que no lo entiende. Copiar técnicas y hacerlas propias es su forma de aprender; en otras palabras, está creciendo.

Brillaban. Sus ojos brillaban, antes de copiar la técnica de Kasamatsu. Eso Aomine lo notó, y aunque lo detuvo, supo, muy en el fondo, que el juego empezaría a ponerse interesante.

Kai apretó aún más los puños y chasqueó la lengua. El primer _one-on-one_ tras el tiempo fuera, terminó con una jugada no esperada de parte de Kise, que sacó a Daiki de concentración.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

El rubio tenía _esa_ expresión, una más feroz que nunca, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de su convicción de ganar.

Y aún así, dejó pasar al de too por su costado.

 _No está atacando._

Tras la tercera confrontación, ella lo entendió, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

— ¿Shibata-san?

Kai solamente negó con la cabeza. Parecía que estuviera a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, mientras Aomine volvía a anotar un par de puntos que Kise no pudo bloquear.

— _No quiso_ bloquear.

— ¿Qué?

—Está observando —volvió a decir, tras lo cual, Kuroko entendió—. Solamente está confrontándose a él para observarlo.

Kise se veía exhausto, pero no acabado. Imayoshi poco tardó en entenderlo, también, después de verlo tomar una profunda inhalación.

 _Maldición… él es demasiado genial._  
 _Comencé a jugar baloncesto porque admiraba a este sujeto. Yo podía hacer jugadas normales después de verlas una vez, pero no importa cuántas veces lo intenté,nunca pude copiar las de él._

 _La verdad es que yo sé por qué no podía copiarlas…_

 _Una vez que admiras a alguien, no puedes superarle._


	44. Prodigy

_—_ ¿Shibata?

 _— ¿Kasamatsu-senpai? ¿Está todo bien?_

 _La sorpresa en la voz de Kai no se disimuló ni un poco. En todo lo que iba de la semana del campamento, el capitán no la había llamado ni una vez, lo que la llevaba a pensar que probablemente había pasado algo para que la llamara a esas alturas. Sin embargo, él no ese escuchaba alarmado ni mucho menos._

 _—_ Sí, sólo quería saber cómo va el entrenamiento de Kise.

 _—Ah… —Shibata se quedó un momento en silencio, desviando la mirada al rubio que hacía anotaciones triples casi desde la mitad de la cancha—. Va muy bien. Ha sido un buen alumno._

 _Sonrió inconscientemente al decirlo, escuchando la corta risa de Kasamatsu al otro lado de la línea._

 _—_ ¿Crees que ya es capaz de vencer a Aomine?

 _Aunque no podía verla por obvias razones, automáticamente negó con la cabeza._

 _—No lo sé —suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Aomine-san es un oponente fuerte… sumamente fuerte. Pero si me dieran a elegir justo en este momento, ahora y siempre, elegiría a Kise —y, rayos, había empezado a sonrojarse, aunque lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera nada que ver con sentimentalismos—. Independientemente de que sea por la fuerza… tal vez él no es tan bueno como Aomine-san, pero su potencial no es inferior. Él también es un prodigio, innegablemente._

 _Mientras deseo ganar, también deseo que él no pierda. Es por eso... que dejaré de admirarlo._

— ¡Imposible!

Kai aguantó la respiración y se llevó una mano al pecho, su expresión se descompuso a ver la cara de Kise y el brillo desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Puede que sea exactamente lo que Shibata-san está diciendo —Kuroko, igual de sorprendido, solo veía el panorama, nada tranquilizador para la nombrada—. Kise-kun está intentando copiar el estilo de Aomine-kun.

— ¿Puede hacer eso? —incluso el propio Hyuuga estaba incrédulo, todos observando a Tetsuya, en busca de una explicación.

—Kise-kun sólo puede copiar lo que puede hacer él mismo, no puede copiar algo que no puede hacer.

— ¿Eh?

—Poniéndolo fácil —interrumpió Kai—, él solamente es un rápido aprendiz. Kise no es capaz de copiar jugadores de la NBA o alguien mejor que él mismo —se removió,frunciendo el ceño nuevamente—. Pero si está intentando hacer algo, significa que él cree que puede hacerlo.

Y ella se sentía altamente responsable por ello. Después de todo… lo había ayudado a entrenar. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero seguro que el rubio iba a intentar hacer algo que estuviera fuera de sus límites.

Sea como sea, Shibata tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Y no por nada, porque bien podía jactarse de que conocía a Kise Ryota.

El segundo cuarto terminó con ventaja de too. La narradora ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando Kai ya se estaba levantando para ir a los vestidores de kaijo.

— ¿Shibata-san?

—Regreso en diez minutos.

Sin más, se retiró.

* * *

Los gritos de Hayakawa se escuchaban a lo lejos en el pasillo, y luego, hubo un tenso silencio en la habitación. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Kise salió y se la encontró de frente, ella respiraba de forma agitada por la rápida caminata. El rubio le sonrió y le extendió una mano.

Kai no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla y salir con él a la parte trasera del estadio, que tenía una vista espectacular. Kise se apoyó en la baranda, permitiéndole a ella quedarse de pie a su lado, mirando el paisaje y su rostro intermitentemente.

Hasta que no lo soportó más y, lentamente, le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Kise —sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa y un sonrojo en respuesta.

—Ganaré este juego, Kaicchi —tras incorporarse, Ryota tomó entre sus manos el rostro enrojecido de Kai—. Por ti.

De nuevo, ese retumbar incómodo en el pecho hizo eco en sus oídos, y pudo jurar que Kise lo escucharía si se quedaba callado por más tiempo. Empezó a inclinarse, esta vez, el beso no iba dirigido a su frente. Kai cerró los ojos de forma instintiva cuando sintió que sus narices se rozaban.

Y luego… nada.

Ryota se quedó estático en su lugar, y Shibata pudo escuchar a su espalda suaves jadeos caninos. Acto seguido, escuchó una voz bien conocida, y decidió que esconderse en el pecho del rubio era lo más saludable por el momento. Él la envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, con un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

—H-hola.

— ¿¡Kurokocchi!? —que vergüenza, que pena, que incómodo. Kai solamente quería desaparecer—. ¿Qué hay con ese perro?

—Lo tuve en mi mochila mientras veíamos el partido, así que pensé en dejarlo tomar un poco de aire fresco durante el receso… Lamento llegar en un mal momento.

—N-no te preocupes, no llegaste en un mal mo-momento —musitó Kai, alejándose de Kise una vez sintió que el rojo en sus orejas había bajado.

Kise, automáticamente, se inclinó frente al perro de Kuroko. El _pomsky_ , de ojos azules, miraba con curiosidad a los ojos dorados que lo detallaban. Nigou era casi exactamente igual a Kuroko.

—Son muchas las cosas que podría decir respecto a este cachorro… —murmuró para sí, alternando la mirada entre el animal y el dueño—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estuvimos entrenando por aquí hasta ayer, por lo que decidimos venir a ver la _inter high_ juntos.

El de uniforme azul resopló, rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces no viniste a animarme.

—No.

— ¡Que cruel!

—Shibata-san sí vino a eso —añadió, causando que la nombrada enrojeciera de nuevo.

— ¡K-Kuroko-san!

—Lo sé, ¿no es linda? Kaicchi vino a verme ganar este juego —la interrumpió el rubio, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella simplemente se rindió en tratar de dar explicaciones—. Por cierto... entre Aominecchi y yo, ¿quién crees que ganará?

Kuroko se mantuvo estoico, mientras el ambiente se ponía pesado. Kise estaba mirando a Tetsuya con los ojos afilados, como cuando pasaba de _cero_ a _cien._ Kai se removió, incómoda, expresando silenciosamente lo molesta que le era aquella faceta del rubio jugador.

—No lo sé —fue la más sincera respuesta del peli azul, ganándose una expresión incrédula de parte de Kise—. Mientras no te rindas, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y no creo que ninguno de los dos se rinda. Es por eso que no pienso que sería raro que alguno de los dos ganara.

Kise esbozó una media sonrisa que no ocultó del todo lo contrariado que estaba. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo, entonces daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Iba a irse, pero Nigou ladró, llamando su atención. Tanto Kai como Kuroko lo observaban, la primera con una ceja alzada en extrañeza, y el segundo, sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es sólo que pensé que dirías "¡definitivamente ganaré!"

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —uno, dos, tres segundos, y dejó salir una corta risita—. Por supuesto que eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero siendo sincero, yo tampoco sé si ganaré. En la secundaria, para nosotros era natural, pero... me siento mejor ahora que no sé si ganaré.

* * *

El tercer cuarto empezó, con tanta presión de parte de kaijo, que las jugadas de too se vieron rápidamente interceptadas. Kasamatsu pasó el balón al as, quien incluso antes de atraparlo, ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la canasta del equipo contrario.

Imayoshi intentó interponerse, pero ese fue el primer paso que dio Kise para copiar el cambio de velocidad de Aomine. Más de uno se quedó impresionado, y el capitán de too solo atinó a sostener al rubio por el torso, lo que le ganó la primera falta por agarre de la segunda mitad.

En las gradas, Kai se tensó tanto que los omóplatos le dolieron. Definitivamente ver a los prodigios jugar era... impresionante.

La segunda vez, Wakamatsu trató de pararlo cuando intentó hacer un lanzamiento desde el costado de la cancha. La falta por empuje le dio una ventaja de dos tiros libres a kaijo.

Los gritos retumbaron por el estadio, el equipo de seirin estaba anonadado. Y no tenía nada que ver con la multitud, o los gritos... pero Kai no se sentía nada bien.

— ¡Kise es asombroso! ¡Es igual que Aomine! —susurró Koganei.

—No, todavía no es perfecto —dijo Kai, llamando toda la atención hacia ella. Se removió intranquila, pero siguió hablando:—. Sólo haciéndolo con jugadores que lo marquen y no con Aomine-san es la prueba. Piensa que todavía está fuera de la marca.

El corazón le retumbaba, intranquilo, veloz. La ansiedad estaba empezando a afectarle, y ni siquiera la voz de Teppei (que usualmente la ayudaba) tuvo el efecto calmante que normalmente tendría:

—En otras palabras, cuando Kise intente ir en un uno a uno contra Aomine otra vez, será cuando haya perfeccionado su copia.

Desde donde estaba, a pesar de la lejanía, podía ver con lujo de detalles la lúgubre expresión de Kise. No le gustaba. Le dolía, en algún lugar entre el pecho y la boca del estómago, ¿era eso un mal presentimiento?

La algarabía por kaijo se silenció súbitamente cuando, luego de los dos tiros libres, Daiki lanzó el balón casi desde la mitad de la cancha.

Entró limpiamente en la canasta. El estadio entero se calló.

Y luego reventó en gritos de nuevo.

—No arrastres los pies, Kise, si no lo logras a tiempo, se acabará. No soy lo suficientemente paciente para esperar hasta que estés listo.

El tiempo seguía corriendo. Kai se removía, inquieta y desconsolada, atrayendo miradas de reojillo de Kuroko de vez en cuando. En la cancha sus senpais hacían todo lo posible por disminuir la diferecia de puntos, logrando un par de canastas y bloqueos de forma exitosa.

— ¿Shibata-san? Te ves pálida, ¿estás bien?

—No —no iba a mentirle a Tetsuya—. Me preocupa el desgaste físico de Kise. Jamás había podido copiar a Aomine-san, ¿cierto? Lo que quiere decir que sus habilidades están por encima.

—Es cierto que las habilidades de Aomine-kun son extremadamente buenas, pero creo que Kise-kun puede lograrlo.

Kai negó con la cabeza.

—No pongo en duda que lo vaya a lograr —se mordió los labios, empuñando las manos. Ahí Kuroko entendió su preocupación—. Son las consecuecias de que lo haga.

El silencio súbito hizo que ambos dejaran de hablar. Y lo siguiente que vieron en la cancha, hizo que Tetsuya abriera los ojos incrédulo, y Kai se llevara ambas manos a la boca, para ahogar el sonido de sorpresa.

Kise rebotó el balón.

Y antes de que Aomine pudiera moverse para bloquearlo, le pasó por un costado. El as de too no pudo más que ir tras él, intentando alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al tablero de su equipo.

Saltó para clavarla, y Daiki más atrás, en su intento por bloquearlo, lo empujó, ganando otra falta con un tiro libre a favor de kaijo.

Entonces... Ryota lanzó el balón por su espalda, logrando otra canasta de dos puntos para su equipo, y dejando al as a solo una falta de ser sacado de la cancha.

— ¿A quién llamas malvado? Ustedes son mucho peor que yo —se burló Imayoshi, mientras Kasamatsu pasaba por su lado.

El capitán de la élite azul sonrió, orgulloso e incluso un poco burlón.

— ¿Quién dijo lo contrario?

Nada podía ir mal desde entonces.

La copia de Kise estaba completa.

* * *

—Me subestimaron creyendo que retrocedería solo porque tengo cuatro faltas. Pero tú eres el que más me molesta, Kise, que no muestras preocupación alguna por mí; si tienes tiempo para hacer eso, ¡deberías venir contra mí como si tu vida dependiese de ello!

—Yo sabía que podías hacerlo. Si el juego hubiese terminado así, hubiese sido demasiado fácil.


	45. From the begining

La bocina que anunciaba el final del tercer cuarto sonó, y Kai saltó como un resorte de su asiento, demasiado ansiosa como para seguir sentada en ese sitio los cinco minutos de descanso.

— ¿Shibata? —esta vez, fue la voz de Teppei quien la llamó, pero cuando se volteó a ver al castaño, se encontró con todas las miradas sobre su espalda—. ¿A dónde vas?

 _Piensa en una excusa, rápido._

Era mala para mentir y aquellas miradas insistentes simplemente la hacían sentir más nerviosa, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió en el momento:

—Tengo algo de sed así que voy a comprar algo en las máquinas expendedoras...

Teppei la conocía demasiado bien y su voz no había sonado nada convincente. A eso le atribuyó su ceja alzada y la repentiva iniciativa que tuvo de acompañarla.

Hicieron parte del camino en silencio, hasta que estuvieron en los pasillos en el interior del estadio y Teppei se cruzó de brazos, atravesándola con una mirada acusadora.

— ¡No me mires así! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser ligirofóbica! —gruñó entre dientes, pero no era más que una excusa, que Kiyoshi no tardó en descubrir.

—No busques mentirme como si no te conociera —la regañó, causando que desviara la mirada—. Sé que no te sientes bien viendo este juego. Pero debes calmarte, kaijo es un equipo muy bueno.

—Lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa... —y la verdad era, que el ganador era lo que menos le preocupaba—. Temo que Kise se lastime. Temo las consecuencias a la larga.

Teppei suspiró y se acercó para darle un cálido abrazo por los hombros. Kai se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose pequeñita entre los brazos de su amigo. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, sus nervios descontrolados. A penas sí podía soportar seguir en ese lugar.

Se mordió los labios para no llorar de frustración.

—Todo va a estar bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Nunca deseó como en ese momento que las palabras que le decían fueran ciertas.

* * *

Kise respiraba agitadamente, le costaba regular su ritmo cardíaco. Estaba cansado, se le notaba en la cara y los ademanes. Moriyama lo miró por sobre el hombro cuando tomó una honda inspiración.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, algo así —murmuró el rubio, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Incluso si sacan a Aomine de la cancha, aún te necesitamos para alcanzar el marcador —dijo—. Si no sigues de pie hasta el final, estaremos en problemas.

Kise se veía tan exhausto. Las líneas que se remarcaban bajo sus ojos solamente lo hacían lucir peor. Sin embargo, se incorporó, alzando la ceja con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo también entrené en nuestros días libres —dijo, tranquilamente, tratando de darle al ambiente un poco de ánimo.

— ¡Ya 《o》《saemos》, _ton-tú-tonto_! —gritó Hayakawa, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte del resto del equipo.

— ¡No tartamudees! —regañó Moriyama.

Kasamatsu les echó una mirada de pura molestia, como queriendo decir "es el descanso, cállense un rato, estúpidos".

—Creo en ti —dijo Yoshitaka, sin más. Kise lo miró sorprendido—. Desde siempre.

Todos se prepararon para volver a la cancha, sin embargo, Kasamatsu fue el último antes de irse de la banca. Mientras se levantaba, Ryota solo pudo escuchar que musitaba "ingenuo". En ese segundo no lo entendió, pero luego sonrió porque, era obvio: sus senpais tenían sus esperanzas puestas en él.

No estaba solo.

Entonces la bocina volvió a sonar.

 _Que comience el 4to cuarto._

Kai y Teppei volvieron justo en ese segundo, cada uno con un cartón de jugo de frambuesas en las manos. Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas de nuevo, y Shibata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que empezar a morder la pajita de su jugo. Estaba toda deformada, una demostración gráfica de cómo la tenían los nervios internamente en ese momento.

El juego se reanudó con intensidad, siendo la primera canasta para too, cuyo as lanzó uno de sus característicos tiros horizontales... que Kise no pudo parar, aunque lo intentó.

 _Tiene cuatro faltas... y aún así es tan osado. Es un monstruo. Aomine es un monstruo._

Sin embargo, en la siguiente jugada, fue el as de kaijo quien anotó de la misma manera que Daiki lo hizo anteriormente.

Kai apretó el cartón entre sus manos: si bien el as de too era un monstruo, Kise no se quedaba atrás, estaban muy parejos, y el rubio mejoraba a pasos agigantados.

Todos gritaban, vitoreaban, Aomine y Kise no solo estaban sumamente parejos, eran exactamente iguales. Todos los jugadores de seirin estaban completamente anonadados, a Shibata le dolía el pecho tan fuerte, que era un milagro que no se hubiera echado a llorar hacía un buen rato.

Ambos estaban muy por encima de los demás, ni siquiera se permitían dejarles intervenir, pues su juego era demasiado para ellos.

Pero no podían seguir en ese vaivén para siempre.

Ahí fue cuando Kai se dio cuenta, y dejando caer el jugo, se levantó de un salto del asiento.

— ¿Shibata-san? —cuestionó Kuroko, alarmado por su repentina reacción.

—No está bien... ¡no está bien!

Kai se precipitó a las escaleras, dentro del estadio, recorriendo los pasillos de forma azorada. Kuroko entonces volteó a ver el juego de nuevo, y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Lo que ella tanto temía estaba pasando.

La pierna derecha de Kise falló, a pesar de que el rubio logró la canasta casi desde afuera de la cancha; cayó al suelo, y por una milésima de segundo, Tetsuya juró ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

¿Cómo lo había visto aún desde esa distancia?

* * *

 _No, no, no, no._

Un minuto. Solo quedaba un minuto del juego.

 _Tengo que llegar..._

Y a pesar de que corría con todo lo que podía, que se iba a quedar sin pulmones cuando llegara, de saber que no la iban a dejar pasar a la cancha por no llevar un suéter con la palabra "mánager" en ella, no se detenía.

Sus piernas no se detenían.

 _¡Ryota!_

La luz al final del pasillo se veía inalcanzable, y cuando llegó, agradeció que no hubieran empezado otra jugada aún. Kai buscó con la mirada al entrenador Takeuchi, pero cuando iba a correr hacia la banca de kaijo, los guardias la detuvieron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Solo pueden entrar los miembros oficiales de los equipos!

Shibata forcejeó un poco con los hombres, pero obviamente, la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada.

— ¡No! ¡Vengo con el equipo de kaijo, necesito que me dejen pasar! ¡Takeuchi-sensei, Takeuchi-sensei!

Parecía demasiado lejano, que se la llevarían fuera del estadio, sentía que por más que gritara, el entrenador no la escuchaba. Pero gracias a algún milagro divino, todo el alboroto llamó la atención de Takeuchi, quién con el ceño fruncido, se acercó rápidamente al ver a su encargada de primeros auxilios llamando desesperadamente su nombre.

— ¡Shibata! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Takeuchi-sensei, debe pedir un tiempo fuera! ¡Kise está lesionado!

— ¿A un minuto de que se acabe el juego? —el hombre solo fruncía más y más el ceño. Kai solamente se hundía en un mar de desesperación que la estaba ahogando, no lograba tocar el fondo.

— ¡Sensei por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Puede traerle consecuencias a la larga! ¡Debe pedir un tiempo fuera, por favor!

El entrenador se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo, al final, se acercó a los guardias y les pidió que la dejaran ir, ya que ella sí venía con el equipo de kaijo. Los hombres chasquearon la lengua con molestia, pero la dejaron entrar. Tanto la chica como el profesor se apresuraron de vuelta a la banca, llegando justo en el momento que Aomine desviaba el balón de la mano de Kise.

El silbato del árbitro sonó, dándole el tiempo fuera a kaijo.

Los cinco jugadores se acercaron a la banca con expresiones de confusión, hasta que vieron a la pelinegra, respirando agitada, rebuscando entre el maletín de primeros auxilios de los bomberos de la cancha, algunas vendas y cremas mentoladas.

— ¿Kaicchi? ¿Qué estás-

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

Kise se quedó estático cuando recibió aquella respuesta. El resto de sus compañeros también se fijaron en ellos, con curiosidad de saber por qué la siempre silenciosa Kai estaba tan alterada.

—Jugando tan temerariamente, a sabiendas de que tu condición física no es lo suficientemente buena, ¡tu cuerpo no lo soporta! — ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar?—. Tu pierna está lesionada... debes dejar de jugar...

Kise se mordió los labios. Ella tenía razón, pero no iba a rendirse por eso. Tenía que poder ganarle a Aomine. _Debía_ ganarle a Aomine.

—Kaicchi —murmuró, acercándose a ella, acariciando su cabello—, no puedo detenerme, no ahora... esto es lo que toda mi vida he querido, y estoy a punto de conseguirlo...

Iba a seguir consolándola, pero ella se alejó en un rápido movimiento. La expresión de Ryota se volvió triste, cansada, pero sonreía.

—Voy a ganar este juego... y cuando lo haga, mi victoria será para ti.

Kai se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Eres tan prodigio como idiota, Kise Ryota!

Lo sabía. De todos los que veían el juego, e incluso los que estaban jugando, ella era la que más estaba sufriendo, y la razón no era otra que él mismo. Sin embargo, se sentó en la banca, y le habló por lo bajo:

— ¿Puedes vendarme? Eso disminuirá el daño.

Kai se arrodilló entre lágrimas y comenzó a tratar su pierna.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que terminó el descanso.

* * *

—Vamos, ¡todavía no se acaba el partido! —exclamó Kasamatsu, pese a la clara desventaja, para dar ánimos a su equipo, quienes entraron como nuevos a la cancha.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Canasta tras canasta, el último minuto transcurrió tan reñido con el resto del juego, Aomine estaba imparable, al igual que el rubio de la élite azul, quien era el único que podía hacerle frente.

El marcador pasaba los cien puntos para too. Kaijo, por su parte, estaba a dos puntos de llegar al cien. Kai se mantenía en la banca, con los ojos rojos de llorar, Takeuchi a su lado moviendo una pierna de forma impaciente. Ella no se sentía mucho mejor.

 _Yo solo no hubiese llegado hasta aquí._

Daiki saltó cerca del tablero de kaijo para _dunkear_ el balón, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Kise le detuvo.

 _Por eso no me importa si perdemos, ¡no puedo ser el único que se rinda!_

—Si hay alguna razón por la que pierda, ¡será porque aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte!

El moreno ahogó una carcajada a la frase del contrario, volviendo a fijar su vista en el balón, que era bloqueado.

—No digas algo obvio.

Y tras un feroz empuje, el brazo de Kise cedió, logrando la última canasta de too.

El tiempo acabó, 98-110 a favor de too. Ryota cayó en el suelo por la fuerza ejercida por Aomine en su última lucha, y tras el sonido de la bocina, el estadio estalló en gritos y aplausos nuevamente.

Takeuchi cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, mientras Kai, volvió a llevarse ambas manos a la boca para ocultar un poco de su incrédula y triste expresión.

—Ambos equipos, ¡alinéense!

Kise intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaban. Ni siquiera aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas... volvió a caer sentado en el suelo.

Viéndolo, ella deseó haber cerrado los ojos aunque fuera por un momento.

Los jugadores de kaijo se voltearon al no ver al número siete con ellos. Kise chasqueó la lengua, intentando de nuevo levantarse, pero no podía. Las piernas simplemente no le respondían...

Kai nuevamente empezó a llorar. Se levantó para acercarse a la cancha, para ayudarlo, pero Takeuchi no se lo permitió.

Ryota golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que le dolió, apretando los dientes, frustrado, aguantando las lágrimas. El mal sabor de la derrota le picaba en los ojos, le presionaba el pecho, le dolía en el orgullo.

Una mano apareció en su campo de visión y cuando alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con el rostro siempre serio de Kasamatsu, el pilar principal del equipo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? Aguanta solo un poco más —pidió, inclinándose ligeramente.

Kise no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—Senpai... Yo... —se mordió los labios cuando la voz empezó a temblar, hiperventilando, tratando por todo lo posible de aguantar aquella presión aplastante en su pecho.

Kasamatsu no dijo nada, se agachó frente a él y lo tomó de los brazos para levantarlo. Se pasó uno sobre los hombros, y caminó con él hasta donde se encontraba el resto, ya en formación. Como pudo, le acarició el cabello cual hermano mayor, y murmuró, con la voz de un padre orgulloso, cosa que hizo que Kise se soltara a llorar de una vez por todas:

—Tú lo hiciste muy bien. Además, esto no es el final de todo; vamos a regresársela este invierno.

— ¡98 a 110, academia too gana! ¡Saluden!

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Kai se acercó a Kasamatsu y Kise ni bien los jugadores estuvieron en la banca de nuevo, tendiéndoles a ambos un par de botellas de agua y toallas. Yukio se alejó mientras Kai secaba lentamente el rostro y cuello de Ryota, y este tomó a penas un par de tragos del líquido.

Sus miradas chocaron, negro y dorado, entonces ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos tenían los ojos rojizos e hichados, _se veían patéticos_ , pensó Kai, era la primera vez que él no se veía absolutamente fabuloso mientras ella era un total desastre.

Con cuidado, le limpió lo que quedaba de una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de uno de sus ojos.

—No llores más —pidió, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Lo siento, Kaicchi —apenas escuchó aquel susurro, por lo que se acercó hasta abrazarlo fuertemente. Kise se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el gesto, mucho más fuerte.

—No hay nada que perdonar, lo hiciste perfectamente.

Kaijo entonces emprendió su camino a los camerinos, siguiendo los pasos de Kasamatsu, quien, frustrado, chasqueó la lengua y gritó al resto:

— ¡Dejen de lloriquear! ¡Todos dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, seguimos en los 8 mejores del país! ¡Vamos a casa con la cabeza en alto!

— ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

Ni siquiera esperó a que los chicos se terminaran de cambiar, Kai se metió en el camerino con ellos como si no tuviera nada que perder, solo para volver a vendar las piernas de Kise.

De su bolso, sacó el rollo de _kinesiotape_ , agradeciendo internamente a su madre por meterle aquellas ideas en la cabeza, de que no sabía cuándo podría necesitarlo y por ello era bueno tenerlo siempre encima.

Frotaba las piernas de él con una bolsa de hielo, diligentemente, antes de proceder a colocarle las cintas de color. Kise la observaba con un brillo que nunca antes tuvo, el anhelo hablaba por sí solo a través de su mirada, pero eso ella no lo vio.

Lo que tampoco vio, pero sí sintió, definitivamente... fue el par de manos que la tomaron por las mejillas, segundos antes de que unos labios se presionaran contra los suyos. No necesitó abrir los ojos para ver quién era. Solamente lo abrazó por la cintura y se dedicó a _sentir_.

Ryota la estaba besando ( _por fin_ ). Y en ese segundo entendió que todo el tiempo, esperando pacientemente por aquel momento, había valido la pena.

Cada segundo de alegría, tristezas, enojos, sonrojos y vergüenzas, había valido la pena.

Nunca había pedido ser querida de esa manera. Nunca había pedido conocer a alguien como él. Nunca lo buscó, y sin embargo, aquel accidente, en el patio de kaijo, en ese árbol, lo guardaría por siempre como el más preciado de su vida, si eso la llevaba de vuelta al lugar en el que estaba justo ahora.

Jamás se arrepentiría de encontrar algo que no estaba buscando, porque eso era lo que convertía a Kise Ryota en su preciosa y brillante serendipia amarilla.


	46. Epilogue

El día estaba fresco y brillante, justo como Kise a su lado, _fresco y brillante_.

Desvió la mirada hasta sus manos con dedos entrelazados, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa _situación._

— ¿Kaicchi? —llamó el rubio, deteniéndose frente a una tienda que les quedaba de camino a la escuela. La morena lo miró, dando a entender que tenía su atención—. ¿Te molesta si entramos? Quiero comprar un bollo, tengo un poco de hambre.

— ¿Hambre? Pero desayunamos en mi casa...

Ryota se frotó la nuca y le sacó la lengua de forma pícara.

— ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

No le dio tiempo a contestar, pues ya estaba dentro de la tienda, y ella no tuvo otra opción que quedarse a las afueras, con un suspiro de resignación.

Miró sus manos, un poco extrañada por el repentino frío que tenía en la izquierda, la que Kise estuvo sosteniendo segundos antes de irse.

* * *

 _—_ _Kaicchi, sé que no es el mejor momento, ni lugar, pero ya no lo soporto más._

 _El camerino había quedado en completo silencio, todo porque los curiosos de kaijo estaban completamente inmersos en lo que estaba pasando entre el modelo y la encargada de lo primeros auxilios._

 _—_ _Sé mi novia._

 _Hubo un tenso momento de silencio, que se rompió por los sonoros aplausos cuando ella dijo que sí._

 _—_ _¡Por fin! —gritaban algunos, como Kobori o Hayakawa. Kasamatsu suspiraba, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima._

 _Moriyama era otra historia. Chillaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza y despecho._

 _Kise volvió a darle un beso a Kai, provocando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas, lo que le hizo sonreír al rubio. La tomó de las mejillas de la forma más delicada que pudo, apartando el cabello que caía por su frente y dándole otro beso ahí._

 _—_ _Siempre te voy a cuidar._

 _Ella no tenía ninguna duda de eso._

* * *

Sintió el calor en su cara y sus orejas al rememorarlo, sin poder esconder la suave sonrisa de felicidad que se extendía por su rostro cuando pensaba en ese momento.

Kise no tardó en salir de la tienda, tal y como dijo, sonriendo de vuelta al ver el precioso rostro sonrojado de su _novia._

... Qué bien se sentía poder pensar en ella de esa forma, finalmente.

—Kaicchi, estoy de vuelta —llamó su atención, obteniendo un suave respingo—. ¿Te asusté? Lo siento.

—No, está bien —le restó importancia mientras reanudaban su caminata.

Kise rebuscó en la bolsa que traía y sacó una más pequeña, transparente, con trocitos pequeñitos de chocolate oscuro en ella.

—Sé que a Kaicchi le gustan las gotas de chocolate amargo, así que te traje un poco —inquirió, dándole el regalo. Kai sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras lo tomaba.

—Gracias —no expresaba mucho en la voz, pero Kise sabía bien que aquel brillo en los ojos era lo que realmente demostraba su felicidad.

No tardó en abrirlos y comenzar a comer, al mismo tiempo que él comía su bollo.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a kaijo, donde Ryota la acompañó gran parte del camino, pues su salones quedaban realmente cerca. Antes de separarse, el rubio la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la jaló hacia él, haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, mientras se llevaba otra gota de chocolate a los labios. Entonces, Kise sonrió.

—Yo también quiero probar ese chocolate.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó para darle un cálido beso, que el rubio disfrutó por el simple hecho de que la boca de ella estaba impregnada con el sabor amargo del chocolate... el cual, a su gusto, se había vuelto el más dulce de todos por estar en contacto con sus labios.

Cuando se alejó, ella estaba roja hasta el cuello y las orejas, algo que le pareció sumamente tierno.

—Me gustan las gotas de chocolate, pero los _besos_ de chocolate son mejores —le guiñó un ojo, y posó un corto beso en su frente—. Nos vemos más tarde, Kaicchi.

—Nos vemos...

No, aún no se acostumbraba.

Pero era la mejor situación en la que se había encontrado con alguien jamás.

 _ **e n d .**_


End file.
